Le Passé est un prologue
by Habbocea
Summary: 7 ans après la mort de sa femme, Harry cherche à récupérer sa fille, Lily, qu'il a laissée derrière lui. Mais reconstruire sa vie sera plus dur que prévu.. surtout lorsque les sentiments, les secrets, et son ancien professeur de potions s'en mêlent.
1. Prologue

**Bonjour à tous ! Je sais ce vous êtes en train de vous dire " oh une revenante ". En réalité je ne suis jamais vraiment partie, j'ai juste énormément de travail. Et pourtant tout les jours, j'ai trouvé le temps d'écrire un petit peu plus, et je suis ravie de vous dire que la fic que j'avais nommé d'abord " Lily " et dont j'ai maintenant j'ai changé le titre, est presque terminée ! Je dois faire le dernier chapitre et l'épilogue. C'est pour ça que j'ose enfin la poster ici. Bloody Doe avance, mais n'est pas encore du tout terminée, c'est pour ça qu'elle traine un petit peu et que vous attendez les chapitres. J'en suis désolée, profondément désolée. **

**Donc pour faire patienter, j'ai décidé de poster " Le passé est un prologue ". J'ai écrit le début en même de Bloody Doe. Les premiers chapitres, je les trouve donc assez frais, malgré un prologue assez triste. A partir du 4ème ils deviennent un peu plus sombre, et je trouve mon Snape assez glacial malgré une grande touche d'humanité que j'ai essayé d'apporter. De toute manière, si elle vous plait, vous aurez la suite. Donc merci à ceux qui sont encore là, et qui ont toujours le courage de me lire. Merci à toutes les nouvelles reviews que j'ai de temps en temps, et merci à ceux qui pense à moi. Je ne vous oublie pas au contraire. **

**Avant de vous souhaiter bonne lecture, je fais une petite dédicace à Nat-Kun et au dessin qu'il m'a fait sur son blog. Vous trouverez le lien sur son profil, si vous voulez le voir. Il est vraiment superbe ! Merci encore.**

**Disclaimer : Tout à JKR, rien à moi. Sauf peut être le scénario. **

**Pairing : SS/HP.**

**Bonne lecture !  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>« Je suis venu jusqu'ici, j'ai traversé le monde pour une phrase. Papa, je t'aime » [Guillaume Le Touze].<em>**

HPHPHPHPHPHP

_20 mars 2001_

Le soleil était au rendez vous pour cette magnifique journée de printemps. C'était une journée somme toute ordinaire, les oiseaux faisaient leur réapparition, tout doucement le printemps prenait la place de l'hiver, redonnant vie à la nature du monde sorcier.

Pourtant cette journée n'était pas aussi commune qu'on pouvait le penser. Tout le monde sorcier était en émois et retenait son souffle. Des centaines de journalistes avaient fait le déplacement devant la clinique pour faire partager cet évènement exceptionnel, et des fans aussi étaient venus. Pourtant aucun d'eux n'avaient le droit d'entrer. Il ne pourrait le voir qu'après sa sortie de clinique, c'est-à-dire maximum une semaine.

En réalité, les journalistes voulaient surtout recueillir juste après les premières impressions du Sauveur sur son nouveau statut.

En effet, en cette sublime journée de printemps, Harry Potter allait être père pour la première fois de sa vie.

Après la guerre, Harry et Ginny s'étaient remis ensemble au grand bonheur de tous, et ils avaient longtemps fait la une de la presse sorcière. Sa victoire qui avait mis fin à la guerre l'avait propulsé au rang d'idole, de star incontestée, qui était devenue un symbole pour toute une génération.

La belle Ginny était une des femmes les plus enviées d'Angleterre, c'était celle qui avait su faire flancher le cœur du Sauveur. Celle qui l'avait marqué alors qu'il avait du se concentrer sur la guerre. Toute la presse s'était entendue à dire que Ginny était une belle femme, et qu'Harry avait fait un bon choix.

Ils avaient attendu le mariage fébrilement, et il était venu deux ans plus tard.

La cérémonie avait intime, et presque secrète. Le monde sorcier avait respecté le choix de son héros. Un évènement comme celui-ci était quelque chose de privé, que l'on souhaite vivre qu'entre ami. Entre autre seuls la famille et les amis avaient été invité. Ce qui avait fait déjà beaucoup de monde.

Le monde sorcier pouvait enfin croire au bonheur. Si leur héros, qui représentait pratiquement toute la communauté sorcière anglaise aux yeux du monde, pouvait trouver le bonheur, alors pourquoi pas eux ? Les gens après cette guerre avaient besoin de croire aux fins heureuses, et aux contes de fées. Et le conte de fée continuait pour Harry.

Seulement 6 mois après leur mariage, Harry et Ginny Potter avaient annoncé officiellement qu'ils attendaient un enfant pour le mois de mars. Ils avaient reçu des tonnes et des tonnes de hibou amenant des cadeaux pour l'enfant alors qu'on ne connaissait même pas encore son sexe.

On les avait pressés de questions pour savoir quel serait le prénom de bébé, selon si c'était une fille ou un garçon, mais ils avaient voulu que ça reste secret jusqu'au bout. Beaucoup de suppositions pleuvaient, et les paris étaient presque ouverts.

Mais beaucoup de personnes pensaient, avec raison, que si l'enfant venait à être une fille, Harry l'appellerait Lily. En hommage à sa défunte mère qui l'avait protégé du sort de mort quand il était enfant.

Et en effet, après avoir découvert que Ginny attendait une petite fille, ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour appeler leur enfant Lily. Cela n'avait pas dérangé Ginny, elle lui avait dit que sans le geste de sa mère, Harry ne serait pas là aujourd'hui à surveiller de près son ventre. Son mari lui avait alors sourit tendrement pour conforter ses paroles.

Et, en ce 20 mars, Harry et Ginny étaient fébriles, dans la salle d'accouchement. Le travail avait débuté, et Ginny était sur le point d'accoucher. Elle tenait fermement la main de son mari, qui était à sa gauche et qui regardait les battements du cœur du bébé qui s'affichaient sur la machine.

Une sage femme s'approcha de lui avec un papier, et Harry ne la remarqua même pas tellement il était concentré sur le cœur de sa fille.

« Alors ce sera Lily Luna Potter, monsieur et madame Potter ? » demanda doucement la sage-femme qui ne voulait pas briser le moment.

Elle était habituée à cela depuis qu'elle était sage femme ici. La plupart des couples qui ont leur premier enfant se comportaient comme ça. Ils étaient totalement déconnectés, angoissés de peur que cela se passe mal, et étaient fixés comme des fous sur la machine pour s'assurer que leur enfant allait bien. Aux moindres bruits de la machine, les parents paniquaient et il fallait être accroché pour les ramener à la raison.

Elle se racla la gorge pour faire remarquer au couple qu'il ne l'avait pas du tout écoutée. Harry attendit cette fois-ci le bruit, et se retourna avec les yeux un peu vagues. Il mit du temps à se souvenir de la question, et hocha la tête pour marquer son accord. Il se tourna vers sa femme, qui commençait à suer légèrement à cause de la douleur, qui hocha la tête également.

« Oui c'est bien cela. Pourquoi demandez-vous cela maintenant ? » questionna Harry, qui pensait que le nom était donné après la naissance comme chez les moldu.

« C'est pas comme chez les moldus ici, monsieur Potter » répondit l'infirmière qui avait deviné le fond de sa pensée. « Votre femme va accoucher d'un enfant magique, autrement dit lors de ses premiers cris il va libérer pour la première fois sa magie qui s'était « endormie » pendant la grossesse. Et la magie des enfants n'a qu'une seule pensée : se connecter à celle des parents. Et des fois c'est assez violent pour ceux qui n'ont pas l'habitude, et les parents tombent dans les pommes » rit-t-elle légèrement.

Harry écarquilla les yeux. C'était la première fois qu'il entendait parler de ça, il ne pensait pas que les enfants magiques faisaient ça. Il pensa rapidement à sa mère, elle avait sûrement du transmettre sa protection à travers ce lien. La magie était vraiment bien faite.

Il se tourna vers Ginny qui rigolait légèrement de son ignorance. Elle aimait énormément ce côté moldu. Il ne connaissait toujours pas tout du monde sorcier, et apportait à Ginny des renseignements sur le monde moldu. Elle espérait sincèrement que sa fille puisse vivre à travers ces deux cultures, elle était, pour sa mère, le symbole de paix entre les deux peuples.

« Mais comment font les enfants magiques qui naissent de parents moldus ? » demanda soudainement Harry qui avait repensé à sa mère, mais aussi à son amie Hermione qui devait attendre dans le couloir avec Ron.

« Chez eux la magie ne s'endort pas. Elle est dès le début active pour protéger le bébé qui n'a pas la protection normale magique de ses parents » déclara l'obstétricien qui était à côté d'eux pour surveiller les constantes.

« Bon, madame Potter nous allons commencer voulez vous ? » déclara-t-il en se tournant vers Ginny qui commençait à gémir de douleur. Les contractions étaient de plus en plus douloureuses, le bébé n'allait pas tarder.

Harry s'écarta pour laisser de la place aux professionnels. Il allait rester dans la pièce pendant toute la durée de l'accouchement, mais préférait s'éloigner un petit peu. Ginny pouvait vraiment être dangereuse quand elle était soumise à la douleur. Elle l'avait prévenue. Il s'avança près de la vitre ronde de la porte, et vit toute la famille Weasley réunie qui attendait fébrilement. Il ne manquait que Fred… Madame Weasley avait été ravie de savoir que Ginny était enceinte. Harry avait très vite soupçonné qu'elle reportait son attention sur Lily pour justement oublier la mort de Fred dont elle n'avait toujours pas fait entièrement le deuil.

Il vit aussi Hermione qui tenait la main de Ron. Ils s'étaient eux aussi mariés peu de temps après la guerre, mais n'avait pas encore de projet d'enfant. Hermione tenait un orphelinat qui accueillait les enfants de mangemorts. Elle avait eu du mal à le construire, et à le faire accepter. Bon nombres de sorciers voulaient voir ces enfants morts, et personne n'avait eu le courage de les adopter. Mais les enfants n'étaient pas responsables des actes de leurs parents, c'était invraisemblable de reporter la haine sur eux.

Donc Hermione avait crée cet orphelinat, et elle était entourée d'énormément d'enfants. Plus qu'il ne lui en fallait. Ron comprenait les souhaits de sa femme et avait accepté la création de cet orphelinat. Il aimait beaucoup les enfants, et passait jouer avec eux quand il n'était pas en mission d'auror.

Hermione remarqua qu'Harry les regardait, et tapa légèrement l'épaule de Ron pour lui faire remarquer. Ils regardèrent leur meilleur ami, et lui firent de grands signes, que le golden boy rendit en montrant que Ginny avait commencé le travail.

Ron comme à son habitude, n'avait pas compris grand-chose, mais Hermione, qui avait compris, fit passer le message à Madame Weasley qui commença à devenir hystérique.

Harry rit vraiment en regardant cette scène, et retourna finalement son attention sur une scène beaucoup plus importante de son existence : la naissance de son enfant. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'un jour il aurait eu le droit à un enfant. Il avait une sublime femme, et il allait bientôt avoir une sublime petite fille. Que demander de plus ?

HPHPHPHP

L'accouchement se déroula normalement. Les contractions de Ginny continuèrent à augmenter pendant une heure avant de pouvoir vraiment dire que le bébé commençait arriver. C'était long, et atroce de voir sa femme souffrir, mais ce n'était qu'un acte passager. Harry avait essayé de faire le vide dans sa tête, et de soutenir magiquement la rouquine qui pleurait de douleur.

Mais tout s'accéléra lorsque la sage femme cria qu'elle voyait la tête de la petite fille. Ginny se réveilla, et mis plus d'ardeur à la tache. La sage femme fit un rapide signe à Harry pour lui dire de venir. C'était la dernière étape, la plus douloureuse et la plus difficile, il devait être là pour sa femme.

Il s'approcha vivement, et s'assit sur le siège qu'il avait délaissé une heure plutôt. Il attrapa la main blanche de Ginny, qui se serra avec force dans la sienne. Elle était moite et chaude, témoignant des efforts qu'elle faisait.

Ginny poussa un cri, et relâcha violemment sa tête en arrière. Cela parut étrange à Harry, et l'inquiéta encore plus lorsque la machine commença à bipper furieusement. Le médecin qui en était près, la regarda avec interrogation et reporta rapidement son attention sur la jeune femme. Elle était maintenant presque dans les vapes et avait du mal à respirer.

Harry regarda paniqué le médecin s'approcher de sa femme qui lui ouvrit les paupières pour passer un rayon aigu et lumineux.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » cria presque Harry au bord de l'hystérie.

« Je ne sais pas. Où en est l'accouchement, Annie ? » se retourna le médecin vers la sage femme qui commençait à s'agiter.

« Mal. La tête du bébé est coincée, si elle ne se réveille pas maintenant il va étouffer »

Le médecin sortit sa baguette et tout en ignorant les beuglements incessants d'Harry, il lança un sort sur la jeune femme. Elle se réveilla en sursaut et toussa fortement. Harry se positionna pour l'aider et observa les mains qu'elle avait ramenées devant elle. Elles étaient pleines de sang. Ginny les observa avec terreur et n'eut pas le temps de se concentrer dessus car elle fut prise de violentes contractions.

« Le sang est normal madame Potter. Concentrez-vous et poussez »

Et Ginny fit ce qu'il dit. Pendant de longues minutes qui parurent interminables pour le couple, elle poussa de toutes ses forces pour accoucher. Elle continuait à crachoter du sang quand elle ne hurlait pas de douleur. Harry avait l'impression de vivre un cauchemar, la machine faisait toujours un bruit strident, et la sage femme criait les instructions.

Tout n'était que sang, cris, sueur, et douleur. Le médecin essayait de le rassurer, mais il savait au fond de lui qu'il allait se passer quelque chose d'atroce aujourd'hui. Pourtant il ne pouvait qu'assister impuissant à la scène en tenant fermement la main de sa femme.

Et tout s'arrêta.

La machine stoppa son bruit infernal, Ginny arrêta de crier, de même pour la sage femme qui alla chercher les pieds de la petite fille qui venait de naître.

Harry regarda sa fille encore pleine de sang avec des yeux émus et choqués. C'était si petit, si frêle, et si fragile. Il entendit la respiration de sa femme se calmer, et la regarda doucement. Elle avait fait beaucoup d'effort.

Ginny regarda une dernière fois sa fille et une larme perla légèrement sur sa joue. Elle déposa doucement sa tête sur le lit, et la tourna vers son mari qui lui faisait le plus beau des sourires. Oui son Harry avait toujours été comme ça. Toujours souriant, toujours fort dans les moments douloureux et Merlin sait qu'il en avait eus.

Elle serra un peu plus fort la main qui se trouvait dans la sienne, et fut prise d'une douleur atroce venant de la poitrine. Elle ne cilla pourtant pas, elle voulait paraître la plus sereine possible. Une dernière fois, elle voulait être belle pour l'être qu'elle aimait.

Harry observa sa femme, et vit une profonde terreur dans ses yeux qui contrastait avec son sourire.

« Ginny ? » murmura-t-il doucement.

Son cœur s'emballa avec horreur quand il vit deux filets de sangs sortir du sourire de sa bien-aimée. Il voulut crier, il voulut demander de l'aide, mais sa voix était coincée dans sa gorge. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur le visage de Ginny qu'il voyait blanchir de plus en plus.

La main n'était plus chaude, n'était plus forte, elle gardait juste la légère force d'une femme en vie qui n'en n'avait plus pour longtemps.

Ginny attrapa une dernière fois les magnifiques yeux verts qui s'étaient embués de larmes. Ses yeux parlaient à sa place, il n'y avait pas de mot pour décrire la douleur, l'horreur de cet instant.

Son sourire augmenta, le cœur d'Harry rata un battement. Ce sourire était le sourire d'une femme qui _savait._

« Désolée….. Harry » murmura-t-elle avant de fermer ses doux yeux marrons.

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais un sanglot sortit à la place. La main à l'intérieur de la sienne ne le serrait désormais plus, la peau de la jeune femme était désormais d'une blancheur cadavérique. Sa femme venait de s'éteindre sous ses yeux.

Le cerveau du golden se déconnecta au moment où son cœur explosa de douleur. Il n'entendit pas la machine afficher un battement de cœur inexistant, il ne vit pas les médecins paniquer autour de lui, il ne remarqua pas qu'ils essayaient de la sauver alors que c'était vain.

Pourtant quelque part, au fond de lui, il réussit à entendre les premiers cris de sa fille qui était encore vivante. Il sentit sa pure magie l'envahir avec force, pensa une dernière fois que sa magie ressemblait étrangement à celle de sa mère, et sombra dans l'inconscience.

_Lily Luna Potter est née le 20 mars 2001 à 16h10. _

_Ginevra Molly Potter, née Weasley, a été déclarée morte le 20 mars 2001 à 16h12. Elle avait 19 ans._

* * *

><p><em>C'est un prologue, donc oui on ne dirait pas qu'il s'agit d'un SnapeHarry. Mais vous inquiétez pas, l'histoire va avancer dans ce sens (normal d'avoir fait mourir Ginny alors). J'espère que vous avez apprécié, n'hésitez à mettre une review pour critiquer ou complimenter ! Je prends tout. La suite arrivera dans maximum une semaine. _

_Bisous.  
><em>


	2. Chapter 1

**Comme promis voici la suite. Ce premier chapitre est surtout là pour expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé pendant 7 ans. Il ne se s'est pas passé énormément de choses, les personnages se sont surtout tous préparés pour la suite de l'histoire que je raconte. Chacun a fait sa vie, et tous ont leur importance. J'ai été heureuse de voir dans vos reviews que j'ai réussi à faire apprécier Ginny. Normalement je ne l'aime pas trop, mais en lisant encore une fois les livres, j'ai eu l'impression qu'à travers la rousseur de cette jeune fille, JKR avait cherché à faire renaitre la protection de Lily Evans. Impression peut être totalement fausse, mais je l'ai vécu ainsi. Donc vous verrez, Ginny apparait dans cette histoire comme quelqu'un d'assez fort ce que je pense vous apprécierez. **

**Avant la lecteur je vous remercie pour toutes vos reviews qui me touchent toujours autant ! Je vois des bouilles que je connais bien, et ça me fait plaisir de voir que vous êtes toujours là. Pour répondre à la principale interrogation de tout le monde : l'explication de la mort de Ginny, qui n'est pas un élément central de ma fic, sera expliqué un peu plus tard. Si ça vous trouble je m'en excuse. **

**Bonne lecture !  
><strong>

**Chapitre I  
><strong>

_Octobre 2008 _

Harry Potter rangeait avec délicatesse les quelques dernières affaires qu'il avait mises dans son sac, tout en regardant une dernière fois les murs blancs qui l'avaient accueilli durant 7 longues années de sa vie.

La petite chambre de St Mangouste était agréable et lumineuse. D'un blanc impeccable, beaucoup de patients avaient dit à Harry que ce blanc était là pour contraster avec la noirceur de leur âme. Ca leur rappelait chaque jour qu'il fallait se battre pour devenir aussi pur que le mur qu'ils fixaient tous pour s'endormir.

Harry rit intérieurement en se rappelant les moments, et les amitiés qu'il avait liées dans le centre psychiatrique de St Mangouste. Il avait toujours cru que cet endroit n'était rempli que de fous, mais en réalité c'était rempli de gens normaux qui avaient juste perdu le bon chemin en cours de route. Il avait rencontré durant son séjour les parents de Neville et était souvent venu les voir mais il avait arrêté par ordre de son psychiatre. Il avait en effet assez vite découvert que les visites de Potter étaient faites dans une dimension perverse : le Sauveur s'auto-flagellait en allant voir les deux personnes qui avaient perdus la raison à cause de la prophétie qui le concernait.

Mais aujourd'hui c'était du passé. Pendant 7 ans il avait travaillé pour retrouver la raison, et reprendre une vie normale.

Harry soupira et repensa à la loque humaine qu'il était il y a 7 ans. Après la mort de sa femme, le golden boy avait sombré dans la folie pure. Pendant un an il avait été incapable de s'exprimer, de fixer autre chose que le vide. Il avait fallu un temps fou pour faire sortir son esprit du cocon qu'il avait crée à l'aide sa magie. On lui avait rapidement expliqué que sa très grande magie, qui l'avait protégée de la douleur du à la perte de l'être aimé, s'était révélée à double tranchant : il ne ressentait plus la douleur d'avoir perdu Ginny, mais il était perdu dans un monde froid et n'avait aucun contact avec le monde extérieur.

Il ferma rapidement son sac, et pensa à sa fille. Lily. Il en avait bien sûr perdu la garde, et elle avait été d'abord placée dans l'orphelinat que gérait Hermione, puis ensuite chez un tueur. Après tout, Hermione était la marraine de la petite fille.

Quand Harry avait retrouvé l'usage de la parole, et qu'il s'était reconnecté au monde, la première chose qu'il avait dite avait été le prénom de sa fille. Il ne souvenait toujours pas du prénom de sa femme, mais il se rappelait parfaitement l'existence de Lily.

Hermione était alors passée le voir toutes les semaines, pour lui donner des nouvelles de sa fille, lui dire comment elle grandissait, si elle était heureuse.

Mais elle n'avait jamais voulu lui dire chez qui elle avait été placée tout ce temps. Mais Harry avait pensé que c'était quelqu'un de bien, vu les photos qu'amenait Hermione. Sa fille était toujours souriante, toujours en train de jouer.

C'est lorsqu'Hermione lui avait apporté une photo des 4 ans de Lily, qu'Harry avait fait la remarque qu'elle avait le sourire de sa mère. Hermione avait alors été émue jusqu'aux larmes, et l'avait serré dans ses bras. Il était arrivé à se souvenir de sa femme sans replonger dans le mutisme absolu.

Aujourd'hui le souvenir était toujours vif, son cœur saignait et saignerait toujours mais il pouvait enfin penser à un avenir.

Il pris les anses de son sac, et se dirigea vers le réseau de Cheminettes de l'hôpital. Il croisa quelques infirmières qu'il connaissait bien depuis le temps, et les salua d'un mouvement de tête.

Hermione lui avait dit au moment de sa sortie de venir directement à son orphelinat pour régler la question de la garde de sa fille. Il ne savait pas très bien ce qui allait se passer, mais il savait qu'il n'allait pas la récupérer tout de suite.

Arracher une enfant à sa famille d'accueil d'un coup était beaucoup trop brutal.

Le cœur d'Harry se serra. Il se demandait si sa fille le connaissait, et si les personnes, qui s'étaient occupé d'elle, l'avaient supplanté dans son cœur. Il était un parfait inconnu pour elle, et ces personnes étaient aujourd'hui sa famille.

En plus il n'avait plus rien aujourd'hui. Pas de travail, sa carrière d'Auror étant fichue, et pas de maison. Enfin presque. Il avait habité à Square Grimmault avec Ginny pendant 3 ans, mais il ne voulait pas, pour l'instant, s'approcher de cette maison.

Ron et Hermione avaient compris le souhait de leur ami, et lui avaient proposé de venir chez eux. Ce serait relativement calme puisque Ron était en ce moment même en mission d'Auror et qu'Hermione s'occupait tout les jours de son orphelinat en y emmenant sa fille : Rose.

En effet le couple Weasey, s'était décidé à avoir un enfant après ces événements. L'accouchement avait été particulièrement stressant, lui avait alors expliqué un jour Hermione. Tout le monde avait en tête l'accouchement de Ginny.

Heureusement pour elle, tout s'était bien passé et la petite Rose était née. Elle devait avoir aujourd'hui 3 ans et demi.

Harry s'approcha de la cheminée, et fut arrêté par quelqu'un qu'il connaissait bien : son psychiatre. Il se retourna pour lui faire face et le regarda. Il n'avait pas énormément changé depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré il y a quatre ans après être sorti de son mutisme. Il était plutôt grand, brun aux yeux marron clairs. Il avait une barbe naissante qui le rendait assez séduisant.

« Harry, j'ai oublié de vous donner ça quand vous êtes sorti de mon cabinet ce matin » murmura l'homme qui tenait dans sa main une petite boite blanche.

Le susnommé Harry interrogea du regard son médecin, et prit la boite dans ses mains. Il l'ouvrit et remarqua un petit bracelet rose, fermé avec un sautoir de la même couleur. Il était orné d'une magnifique petite biche argentée.

« C'est une coutume sorcière. Chaque enfant né dans un hôpital sorcier reçoit un bracelet. Nous l'avons gardé ici à St Mangouste pour vous. Je me suis dit que ça ferait un joli cadeau à votre fille quand vous la reverrez » sourit l'homme.

L'émotion monta doucement dans la gorge d'Harry. Quelque part ce bracelet était une preuve que Lily était véritablement sa fille et qu'elle était de son sang. C'était à lui qu'on remettait ce petit bracelet, et pas à ceux qui l'élevaient.

Il releva les yeux et observa une nouvelle fois l'homme qui l'avait tant aidé : John Jorkis. Il ne l'avait jamais abandonné pendant toutes ses années, alors qu'il avait souvent replongé dans la dépression. Il avait toujours été plein de courage et de persévérance.

« Merci John. Je ne sais pas comment vous remercier pour toutes ses années… » trembla légèrement la voix d'Harry qui fut arrêté d'un geste de la main.

John lui fit un sourire tendre qui lui prouva une nouvelle fois qu'il pouvait toujours compter sur lui. Jusqu'à la fin, même quand il sera partit.

« La meilleure manière pour vous de me remercier, est de réaliser ce que vous m'avez dit ce matin » déclara le psychiatre avec un clin d'œil.

Harry rigola légèrement et hocha la tête. Bien sûr qu'il comptait le réaliser.

Il replaça délicatement le bracelet dans la boite, et la rangea précieusement dans une poche intérieure qu'il referma avec la magie. Elle n'aurait aucune chance de tomber.

Il avança d'un pas assuré vers une des cheminées, et prit un peu de poudre. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas fait ça. Cette poussière grise était son billet pour la sortie, pour la liberté, mais aussi pour une nouvelle vie.

Il regarda une dernière fois John, jeta la poudre et prononça distinctement « _Orphelinat Granger » _

HPHPHPHPHPHP

Harry arriva rapidement par la cheminée qu'il avait vue il y a très longtemps quand il avait visité pour la première fois cet orphelinat. Elle se trouvait dans le bureau d'Hermione et était liée à Square Grimmault, la maison d'Hermione mais aussi au Terrier. Ce qui lui permettait de faire des allers-retours chez elle sans se fatiguer.

Harry repensa à la première fois où il était venu ici, il y a plus de 7 ans. Hermione avait été extrêmement fière de ce qu'elle avait fait, de ce qu'elle avait investi dans cet orphelinat. Elle avait reçu très peu de subventions, personne ne voulant avoir à faire aux enfants de mangemorts, et avait du se débrouiller toute seule. Même Ron avait du se faire tout petit, et ne l'aider que très rarement. Etant Auror, cela aurait très mal vu pour lui d'aider sa femme qui était en froid avec le Ministère.

C'était entre autre pour cette raison que l'orphelinat ne portait que son nom de jeune fille. L'autre raison étant qu'Hermione voulait montrer qu'elle avait tout fait toute seule, par la seule force de son caractère.

Les murs n'avaient pas changé, la décoration non plus. C'était toujours avec des tons pastel, clairs, et joyeux. Hermione ne voulait pas que les enfants retrouvent la sensation qu'ils avaient quand ils vivaient avec leurs parents mangemorts. Beaucoup d'enfants étaient arrivés ici en ayant 7 ou 8 ans, et se souvenaient de tout.

L'ambiance dans leur maison était terrible. Une sensation pesante de peur et de mort.

Harry observa le bureau et rit légèrement. La dernière fois qu'il était venu, la bibliothèque était déjà garnie, mais là elle était vraiment impressionnante. Du Hermione tout craché. D'ailleurs où était-elle ?

Il sortit rapidement de la pièce, et s'avança vers l'endroit où il entendait des rires. Il marcha quelques instants et s'arrêta devant une grande pièce qui devait être la salle de jeux des enfants. Hermione était au centre, en train de tendre un jouet à une petite fille qui avait de jolis cheveux cuivrés et de grands yeux bleus. La gamine regardait avec des yeux ronds un garçon brun qui devait avoir 8 ans.

Harry reconnut rapidement la petite fille. C'était Rose Weasley. La cousine de sa fille. Elles se voyaient souvent, car elles étaient régulièrement sur les photos toutes les deux. Hermione lui avait dit que malgré leur différence d'âge, elles s'entendaient très bien. Lily était très protectrice envers sa cousine.

Le visage d'Hermione s'éclaira sous les yeux d'Harry. Elle avait l'air si sereine, si apaisée de pouvoir jouer avec sa petite fille. Harry se demanda avec nostalgie comment aurait été Ginny avec sa fille. Est-ce qu'elle aurait eu la même expression de bonheur ? Surement. Cela devait être une expression de mère.

Il se racla la gorge pour montrer sa présence, et Hermione tourna immédiatement la tête délaissant l'attention qu'elle avait eue auparavant sur sa fille.

La jeune femme brune lui fit un grand sourire, et s'approcha rapidement de lui pour le prendre dans ses bras.

« Harry ! Je ne savais pas que tu allais arriver si tôt. Désolée de ne pas t'avoir reçu » s'excusa-t-elle en se détachant de son étreinte.

« Ce n'est pas grave. C'est ta fille n'est ce pas ? » demanda-t-il en désignant d'un mouvement de tête, la petite fille aux cheveux auburn qui était en train de jouer avec un cube.

Hermione hocha la tête, et marcha en direction de l'enfant. Elle prit Rose dans ses bras et l'approcha d'Harry en lui tendant sa main. Harry était troublé. Il n'avait jamais touché d'enfant… à part Teddy. Mais cela faisait si longtemps. Il n'avait pas vraiment plus l'habitude.

C'était pareil au début avec les contacts humains. Après sa sortie de catatonie, le contact des infirmières le dégoutait et lui faisait peur. Il avait toujours des mouvements de reculs. Il lui a fallu plusieurs mois pour calmer ceux-ci. Et il lui avait aussi fallu plusieurs années pour enfin accepter qu'il pouvait désirer d'autres personnes que Ginny…

Il hésita un petit peu avant de prendre la main, mais se décida assez rapidement quand il vit les yeux chocolats de sa meilleure amie. Ils étaient rassurants et chauds. Tout comme la petite main qu'il serra dans la sienne. Rose lui fit un immense sourire. Lily souriait-elle avec autant de chaleur ? Il avait tellement hâte de le découvrir.

« Rose, voici ton oncle. Harry Potter. Dis lui bonjour » murmura-t-elle en embrassant son petit crane.

La petite eut l'air de comprendre ce que lui avait demandé sa mère, puisqu'elle serra encore plus fort le pouce qu'elle avait attrapé dans la main d'Harry.

Un frisson électrisa Harry. De la magie d'enfant. Il avait envie d'être père et il se rendit compte que la magie de sa fille lui manquait.

Il soupira intérieurement. Il avait manqué tant de chose.

HPHPHPHPHP

Après avoir rencontré la petite Rose, Hermione avait accompagné Harry dans son bureau pour discuter de sa réhabilitation. Elle avait déjà fait venir la majorité de ses affaires dans sa maison, et elle n'avait pratiquement prévenu personne de sa venue. Harry s'était alors demandé pourquoi, et Hermione lui avait rapidement expliqué que tout le monde sorcier ou presque savait qu'il allait sortir dans les jours prochains de son centre psychiatrique. Hermione n'avait pas voulu que sa maison soit envahie de journalistes agaçants qui voulaient juste une image du Sauveur sortant de son hospitalisation.

Harry avait alors soupiré avec lassitude. Les journalistes ne le laisseront donc jamais en paix. Après la mort de sa femme, il avait fait la Une pendant au moins 3 mois de tous les journaux. Sans exception. Hermione et Ron avaient du batailler avec le Ministère pour que Lily ait une protection. Tout le clan Weasley avait formellement refusé que la petite fille soit prise en photo et face la couverture de ces stupides journaux. Et même en grandissant, ils avaient toujours refusé qu'elle fasse des interviews. En accord bien sûr avec les vœux de son tuteur qui était également près à tout pour préserver la jeune rouquine.

Après ces explications Harry avait apprécié les qualités de cette personne. Elle était respectable et avait l'air de protéger sa fille. Parce qu'il avait découvert que Lily était élevée par quelqu'un de seul. Un homme. Cela irritait légèrement Harry que Lily ait une autre figue paternel que lui, mais bon… c'était lui le fautif dans l'histoire.

Ce qui irritait encore plus Harry c'est qu'Hermione refusait toujours de lui dire QUI élevait sa fille. C'était insupportable.

Et ils en étaient venus à la discussion qu'Harry redoutait le plus : la garde de sa fille. Il lui avait demandé peu de temps avant sa sortie de faire des démarches pour récupérer sa fille, mais il savait que cela n'allait pas être facile.

Pas du tout. Mais il avait une promesse à tenir à John. Et il avait changé. Il n'était plus le jeune homme indécis qu'il était y'a 7 ans.

Hermione fouillait donc maintenant dans ses papiers pour retrouver le dossier qu'elle avait sur Lily. Tous les enfants qui étaient passés dans son orphelinat avaient un dossier. Enorme pour la plupart. Il fallait toujours garder tout les papiers administratifs pour le Ministère qui venait toujours lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues.

Elle sortit le dossier de Lily, il l'ouvrit vers la fin en s'asseyant derrière son fauteuil. Elle regarda Harry et soupira. Elle ne savait pas si son ami avait la force d'entendre ce qu'elle allait lui annoncer. Elle avait voulu préserver jusqu'au bout l'identité du tuteur de sa fille.

« Comme tu me l'as demandé, j'ai fait une demande au près de Ministère pour que tu regagnes la garde de ta fille » Hermione constata que le regard de Harry se fit plus dur, et il hocha la tête. « Tu as de la chance Harry, beaucoup de chance. Ta notoriété a fait que le dossier a été pris en charge tout de suite, pourtant la décision prise ne va pas te plaire du tout… »

Harry déglutit fortement. Il ne s'attendait pas à quelque chose de très rapide et de génial. Mais le ton maussade d'Hermione ne le rassurait pas du tout.

« Le Ministère a décidé que tu avais le droit d'aller lui rendre visite là où elle vivait, pendant un an. Si après ces un an, tu n'arrivais pas à gérer la puissance de ta fille, elle deviendra officiellement la fille de celui qui lui a appris à contrôler ses pouvoirs. » murmura-t-elle finalement avec une voix éteinte. Elle n'avait rien dit à Harry sur le secret de sa fille, et des problèmes qu'elle avait eus pendant sa tutelle tellement le Ministère la surveillait.

Harry faillit s'étouffer, et se pinça l'arrête du nez pour engendrer l'information. Il ne comprenait plus rien du tout. C'était quoi cette histoire de puissance ? Il avait au moins compris une chose : Hermione lui avait caché beaucoup d'informations sur sa fille, et ce n'était pas du tout à son gout.

Il posa son regard émeraude sur ses yeux chocolat qui le fuyaient. Il commença à s'impatienter.

« Pardon ? C'est quoi cette histoire avec Lily, et de puissance à la con. J'ai vaincu Voldemort, et tu vas me dire que je ne peux pas gérer la puissance magique de ma propre fille » hurla-t-il presque en tapant du poing sur la table.

Hermione leva les mains pour tenter de le calmer, et se leva à son tour pour être à sa hauteur. Elle ressembla ses idées pour tenter de résumer la situation assez facilement.

« Calme toi Harry. Effectivement je t'ai caché certaines choses. Mais c'était pour ton bien et…

- Pour mon bien ? Bah voyons ! Voici à quoi ça nous mène, j'ai moins d'un an pour récupérer ma fille, sinon quoi je la perds pour toujours !

- Je sais ! Mais avant je voudrais t'expliquer certaines choses à propos de Lily. Assis toi. S'il te plait » demanda-t-elle lui plus gentiment possible.

Harry se calma. Il se dit qu'Hermione ne dirait rien tant qu'il ne se serait pas calmé. Elle l'énervait. Elle le prenait pour un handicapé mental encore fragile d'un point de vu émotionnel. C'était peut être vrai il y a 2-3 ans. Mais plus maintenant, il avait travaillé dur pour redevenir une personne normale avec des émotions normales !

Hermione s'assit à son tour, et poursuivit son récit.

« Au départ, après ton internement, Lily a été placé chez Ron et moi. Elle devait vivre avec nous jusqu'à que tu sortes. Mais très vite on s'est aperçu que Lily était quelqu'un de très… précoce. Elle maniait assez bien la magie alors qu'elle avait à peine 2 ans. Mais surtout on a découvert qu'elle « voyait » », susurra Hermione pour laisser passer l'information.

Harry leva un sourcil interrogateur. Qu'est ce que c'était encore que cette histoire ? Elle « voyait » ?

Hermione comprit vite qu'Harry ne savait pas du tout ce que c'était. D'ailleurs, elle non plus ne savait pas avant de connaitre Lily. Ron par contre en avait déjà entendu parler. Elle avait après fait des recherches, et avait découvert le terrible don de la rouquine. Un don très recherché. Le Ministère avait tout de suite mis la main dessus et effectué un contrôle.

« « Voir » Harry est un don sorcier extrêmement rare. Ta fille a des visions qui lui permettent de voir dans le futur. On l'a découvert quand elle nous a dit que les deux prochains enfants de Bill et de Fleur étaient un garçon et une fille, ou alors quand elle a dit quand… tu allais sortir de catatonie » hoqueta presque Hermione la voix chargée d'émotion.

Lily le connaissait. C'est cette information qui lui fit le plus d'émotion. Il était presque déconnecté du reste, quand il se souvint de l'autre information donnée par son amie. Il eut du mal à s'en remettre aussi… sa fille voyait l'avenir. C'était surprenant. C'était cela la puissance qu'il devait gérer ? Effectivement ce n'était pas à mettre dans les mains de tout le monde.

Il hocha la tête comme pour signifier à Hermione qu'il était toujours dans la conversation et qu'il avait compris.

« Très vite le Ministère a été mis au courant. Ceux qui « voient » doivent être déclarés. C'est ce que nous avons fait, et les ennuis ont commencé. Le Ministère nous a retiré la garde de ta fille, et tout ce que j'ai pu obtenir c'est qu'elle soit mise dans mon orphelinat avec un tuteur secondaire. J'ai pu garder un œil sur elle. Mais le Ministère n'était toujours pas content de cette décision, il voulait que le pouvoir de Lily soit contrôlé » soupira-t-elle désespérée.

Elle ne l'avait jamais dit à Harry, mais quand on lui avait dit qu'on lui retirait la garde de Lily, cela avait été un déchirement. Elle s'était extrêmement attachée à la petite fille, et avait compris le sentiment de « mère ». C'est en partie à cause de ça qu'elle avait accepté de faire un enfant avec Ron. Parce que son besoin de materner s'était réveillé avec Lily.

« Ils ont donc nommé un tuteur qui avait assez d'expérience et de puissance magique pour gérer les visions de Lily… et elle a été placé. Voilà tu sais toute l'histoire, désolée de te l'avoir cachée, tu n'étais pas en état de l'entendre » termina Hermione en cachant ses yeux avec ses mains.

Harry avait senti la profonde émotion dans sa voix. Sa colère s'était complètement calmée. Il venait de se rendre compte du courage qu'avait eu son amie. Elle s'était liée à sa fille, elle l'avait protégée, et on lui avait enlevé. Et elle n'avait jamais rien dit. Il reconnaissait bien là sa meilleure amie.

Pourtant une question demeurait toujours sans réponse, et cette fois elle ne fera pas de détour. Chez quel sorcier puissant a été placé Lily ?

« Cette fois-ci réponds-moi Hermione. Chez qui a-t-elle été placée ? » demanda-t-il soucieux.

Depuis la guerre il ne connaissait pas énormément de sorcier puissant encore en vie à part lui et…

Non.

Pas lui.

Pourtant plus il y pensait, et plus il sentait la chose arriver. Le nom tomba comme un couperet dans la bouche d'Hermione.

« Chez Severus Snape »

* * *

><p><em>Merci pour votre lecture, n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review pour dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! Pleins de bisous à vous, et comme prévu je viens vous donner la suite dans une semaine ! <em>


	3. Chapter 2

**Bonjour, voilà la suite que vous attendez ! Ce n'est pas mon chapitre préféré, c'est plus un chapitre de transition pour arriver vraiment au coeur de l'histoire donc j'espère que vous n'allez pas trop être déçus. Mais bon, c'est quand même la première rencontre Lily/Harry, et presque Snape/Harry, donc je le considère comme important. L'écriture de la fin avance bien, il me reste plus que le quart du dernier chapitre et de l'épilogue. Et je suis en plein dans l'écriture dans OS portant sur Albus Severus Potter, et dans la suite de Bloody Doe. J'ai le temps en ce moment, donc autant en profiter.  
><strong>

**Merci encore pour vos reviews qui me font un maximum de bien et qui me font tenir. Le vendredi soir, alors qu'on a cours de le lendemain à 8h, on est pas forcément au mieux de sa forme pour écrire.**

**Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre II<strong>

_2004_

_« Bonjour Harry, je me permet de vous appeler Harry dans cette pièce qui nous appartient. Je m'appelle John Jorkis, et je serais votre psychiatre jusqu'à la sortie de notre centre. Vous pouvez m'appeler John, ou comme bon vous semble. Je suis là pour vous aider à guérir. Avez-vous compris Harry ? _

_- Oui… _

_- Nous allons aller doucement. Si une question vous fait du mal, ou vous dérange vous pouvez la passer. Mais plus nous avancerons dans les séances, plus j'exigerai une réponse. D'abord, savez-vous pourquoi vous êtes là Harry ? _

_- Je… J'ai fait une dépression magique, et je me suis enfermé dans un cocon. _

_- Bien. Savez-vous pourquoi vous vous êtes enfermé dans ce cocon ?_

_- Non. _

_- Vraiment ? _

_- Vraiment. On m'a dit qu'il s'était passé quelque chose le 20 mars 2001. Que j'ai sombré. Je ne me souviens de rien, à part de cris de bébé. _

_- Cet enfant était le votre Harry. Vous avez entendu les cris de votre enfant : Lily. C'est bien. C'est un début de se souvenir d'elle. Vous n'avez pas enfermé tous vos souvenirs. Nous allons tentés de prendre votre fille comme point d'appui pour reconstituer tous les souvenirs qui vous manquent et qui vous font souffrir. Car il va falloir les combattre Harry. _

_- Lily… Je l'ai appelé comme ma mère. _

_- Exact. Vous vous souvenez de qui est la mère de votre fille ?_

_- … _

_- Harry ?_

_- NON ! NON ! NON ! JE NE ME SOUVIENS PAS ! _

_- Harry. Harry ! Calmez-vous, et n'enlevez pas vos perfusions ! UN MEDECIN S'IL VOUS PLAIT ! » _

HPHPHPHPHP

_Octobre 2008_

« Snape ? Ma fille a été placée chez SNAPE ? » cria-t-il d'indignation en faisant légèrement sursauter Hermione.

Harry se prit la tête dans les mains, et se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse

C'était un cauchemar. Comment sa petite fille avait-elle pu être placée chez cet homme ? De toute les personnes qu'il pouvait connaitre, il avait fallu que ce soit lui.

Il ne détestait pas Snape. Il ne pouvait plus le détester après ce qui s'était passé pendant la guerre. Il avait vu ses souvenirs, sa loyauté envers Dumbledore, cela avait toujours été un homme très courageux et il avait du l'admettre.

Il l'avait sauvé du serpent Nagini pour payer la dette de toutes ses années. Il avait pris conscience que Snape l'avait protégé au nom de l'homme aux bleus, mais aussi au nom de sa tendre mère. Harry avait vu dans ses yeux un profond amour qui l'avait convaincu de la bonté de cet homme.

Mais malgré la trêve qu'ils avaient instauré pendant la guerre, Snape n'avait pas pour autant fait disparaitre tout le mépris qui lui témoignait autrefois. D'ailleurs juste après la guerre, toute l'animosité entre eux était revenue comme par magie, marquant à tout jamais la fin de la trêve.

Autrement, Harry ne supportait pas Snape, et inversement.

Et outre cette petite guerre qu'ils se livraient tout les deux, Harry se demandait sérieusement comment cet homme avait pu élever sa fille avec tout l'amour dont elle avait besoin. Comment Snape avait pu prendre soin d'elle, comment avait-il pu se comporter comme un père.

Cette pensée serra le cœur d'Harry et il eut fortement envie de vomir. Voilà la pensée qui le révulsait tant. En réalité ce n'était pas tant que sa fille ait vécue chez Snape qui le dérangeait, c'était plutôt la possibilité que Snape ait pris sa place dans le cœur de la petite fille.

Cela le dégoutait profondément. L'homme devait jubiler. Il avait réussi à se venger en lui volant ce qu'il avait de plus précieux au monde.

Las, il s'écroula sur le bureau et enfouit se tête dans ses bras comme un gamin. L'image des photos que lui avait apportées Hermione revint d'un coup. Lily avait l'air heureuse et en bonne santé sur ces photos, et n'avait l'air de manquer de rien. Il n'arrivait pas à admettre que Snape était peut être un bon choix finalement. Cela lui faisait mal d'admettre que Snape avait été là pour sa fille, et pas lui.

« Harry ? » demanda timidement une voix devant lui.

Harry releva difficilement la tête, croisa les yeux chocolats de son amie et essaya de lui sourire difficilement. Hermione lui rendit son sourire, car elle savait ô combien c'était difficile.

Elle aussi avait fait un scandale quand elle avait su le nom du nouveau tuteur. Ron et elle pendant près d'un an, avaient tout fait pour enlever la petite fille de la tutelle de Snape en disant que ce n'était qu'un pauvre mangemort incompétent.

Elle repensa honteusement à tout ce qu'elle avait fait. Ils s'étaient totalement trompés. Un jour, désespérée, elle avait été chez Snape pour kidnapper la petite fille. C'était un acte fou, mais à l'époque Hermione pensait que c'était pour son bien.

Snape l'avait accueillie froidement, mais respectueusement, et l'avait faite entrer dans le salon. La scène qu'elle avait vue, avait totalement brisé ses préjugés. Elle avait vu, Lily en train de jouer paisiblement dans un parc pour enfant. La scène était risible. Les murs de la maison étaient certes froids et sombres, mais il y avait tellement de jouets dans la pièce qu'on se serrait cru dans une garderie.

Hermione avait fondu en larmes à la vue de la petite fille qu'elle avait aimée comme sa propre fille. En réalité elle n'était pas arrivée à faire le deuil de Lily, et elle avait reporté sa haine sur Snape.

Ce même Snape qui était arrivé après avec une tasse de thé à l'orange pour la calmer. Il avait ensuite ajouté quelque chose qui s'était profondément incrusté dans sa mémoire.

« _Je me suis demandé quand est-ce que vous alliez vous décider à venir la voir. Vous êtes sa marraine après tout » _

Et il avait eu raison. Elle n'avait jamais été la mère de cet enfant, elle n'avait pas le droit de l'étouffer avec ses sentiments de mère. Par contre, elle avait failli à son rôle de marraine, et elle l'avait abandonnée en ne passant jamais la voir chez Snape.

A partir de ce jour, elle était passée au moins une fois par semaine jouer avec l'enfant et prendre des photos pour les donner à Harry. Elle se souvint aussi du jour, où elle avait annoncé à Snape qu'elle était enceinte. Elle avait cru qu'il l'aurait envoyée balader, mais il avait hoché la tête et elle avait vu apparaitre un fantôme de sourire sur ses lèvres.

Un sourire douloureux. De la jalousie ? Après tout, quoi qu'il fasse, Lily ne sera jamais non plus sa véritable petite fille.

« Tout va bien, Hermione ne t'inquiète pas » murmura doucement Harry, qui avait bien vu que son amie était partie dans ses pensées.

« Tu sais Harry, ce n'est pas à moi de te dire ça, mais… Snape est un homme bien »

Les yeux d'Harry se voilèrent. Il avait confiance dans le jugement d'Hermione, mais il voulait attendre de le découvrir lui-même. Il voulait découvrir comment sa fille avait grandi. Il ne fit donc aucun commentaire pour répondre à l'affirmation d'Hermione et décida de passer à autre chose.

« J'ai le droit à combien de temps de visite par semaine ? » demanda-t-il, soucieux de savoir combien de temps il pourrait passer avec sa fille. Entre temps, il pourrait chercher un nouveau travail pour retrouver une stabilité financière.

« 4h par jour pour l'instant. Après ce sera à Snape de décider si ton temps de visite peut être allongé ou pas » répondit-elle calmement.

Harry hocha la tête, ne trouvant rien à répondre à ce temps de visite. C'était assez court, mais pour l'instant c'est tout ce qu'il aurait.

Il demanda rapidement à Hermione comme s'appelait le lieu où vivait Lily et elle lui répondit que c'était le Manoir Prince.

Harry savait que la famille maternelle de Snape était une famille de sang-pur qui avait été assez riche autrefois. Eileen Prince avait été la dernière héritière, mais avait été bannie de sa famille après avoir épousé un moldu. Snape avait du sûrement se battre pour récupérer le bien qui lui revenait de droit. Au moins Lily avait vécu dans une grande maison. Lui aussi aurait voulu qu'elle vive dans le grand manoir qu'était Square Grimmault.

Après avoir remercié Hermione, il se leva vivement en reprenant son manteau qui était posé sur la chaise. Il voulait y aller. Maintenant.

Et sans même se demander si la Cheminée du Manoir Prince était ouverte, il se dirigea à grand pas avec angoisse et appréhension vers la Cheminée qui n'attendait que lui.

HPHPHPHP

Cela faisait décidément trop longtemps qu'il n'avait pas utilisé les cheminées.

Harry arriva dans une position un peu humiliante dans le salon des Prince. Il avait fait une roulade, et était désormais assis avec les jambes écartées. Sa tête avait reçu un sale coup, et il passa rapidement sa main dans ses cheveux sauvages pour voir s'il ne saignait pas. Il ne sentit pas de liquide, mais une vilaine bosse était en train de faire son apparition.

Il voulut ouvrir les yeux, mais il sentit qu'il n'avait plus les lunettes sur son nez. Allons bon, c'était vraiment sa journée aujourd'hui. Il pesta intérieurement contre sa malchance, et chercha à tâtons sur le sol pour voir si ses lunettes y étaient.

Bien sûr, elles n'y étaient pas. Il pria pour être seul dans la pièce, et commença à chercher à quatre pattes en essayant d'éviter les meubles. Il resta pendant quelques minutes dans cette position quand soudain… il sentit des petites mains lui poser ses lunettes sur l'arrête du nez. Les mains étaient hésitantes, il avança donc les siennes pour remettre correctement la monture. Il prit une inspiration, et ouvrit enfin les yeux pour voir qui l'avait aidé à retrouver ses lunettes.

Harry hoqueta de surprise quand il vit qui était devant lui. Une jolie petite fille en robe carmin et aux cheveux roux se tenait près de lui. Ses yeux verts étaient grands ouverts et semblaient lui rire au nez. Ce sentiment qu'avait Harry était confirmé par le petit sourire qu'elle avait depuis le début de l'observation.

Elle était magnifique.

Le cœur du Sauveur se serra fortement à la vue de ce sourire. Exactement le même que Ginny. La petite fille qui se tenait devant lui était sans aucun doute Lily. Il n'arrivait pas vraiment à y croire. Elle était exactement comme il l'avait imaginée. Jolie, rousse aux yeux verts, avec des joues roses. Il resta là à l'admirer sans rien dire, mais fut sorti de ses pensées par un petit rire venant de la jeune fille.

« Me… Merci pour les lunettes » balbutia-t-il tant bien que mal. Génial il bégayait comme un adolescent devant l'amour de sa vie.

Pour toute réponse, Lily lui fit un sourire encore plus grand. Elle s'approcha encore plus de lui, et lui prit la main fermement. Le cœur d'Harry rata un battement. Alors c'était ça un enfant magique ? La chaude magie de la rouquine se déversait dans sa main à une vitesse folle. C'était comme l'amour d'une maman, les deux magies s'accordaient avec douceur comme si elles ne s'étaient jamais quittées.

Cette nouvelle expérience mettait Harry légèrement mal à l'aise, d'autant plus que la petite fille n'avait pas l'air de s'en formaliser.

Elle l'obligea à se relever, et lui tira le bras pour qu'il la suive. Harry obéit à l'ordre implicite de la rousse, et la suivit dans tous les couloirs de la maison. De l'immense maison. Les pièces étaient grandes et magnifiques. Il y avait des portes partout qu'Harry voulait ouvrir, mais Lily était têtue, elle voulait l'emmener quelque part et ils n'avaient pas le temps de s'arrêter pour visiter.

Harry constata avec soulagement mais aussi étonnement que sa fille avait un sacré caractère. Une vraie chipie, comme sa mère. Il décida qu'il ne valait mieux pas contester ce qu'elle voulait, et monta à l'étage avec elle. Il se demandait vraiment ce qu'elle voulait faire. En plus une autre chose l'intriguait depuis qu'il était arrivé dans cette maison.

« Tu es toute seule ? » murmura-t-il assez fort pour qu'elle entende. Elle ne s'arrêta pourtant pas de marcher.

« Oui. Severus est parti chercher du lait » répondit-elle évasivement.

Harry déglutit difficilement. Elle ne l'avait pas appelé _papa. _Elle l'avait juste appelé Severus, et c'était une grande différence pour lui. Il lui restait peut être une petite chance pour récupérer sa fille.

Il essaya de ne pas penser à ça, et se concentra sur la pièce que Lily venait d'ouvrir. C'était une magnifique chambre de fille. La chambre de Lily. Les murs étaient blancs, purs, et décorés de toutes sortes de photos magiques. Harry reconnut facilement les personnes sur ces photos : Hermione, Ron, Rose, la famille Weasley. Mais il y avait aussi quelques enfants qu'il n'avait jamais vus.

Il s'approcha pour mieux les distinguer. Cela devait être les enfants de Bill et de Fleur, il y avait quelques enfants blonds. Il y reconnut aussi Teddy qui avait énormément grandi. Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis 7 ans, alors qu'il était son parrain. Il avait raté beaucoup de choses.

Harry passa les autres photos assez rapidement et remarqua un emplacement vide quand il fut arrivé à la fin du mur. Il allait demander à Lily où était la photo, mais il eut rapidement sa réponse quand il baissa les yeux pour observer la rouquine qui s'était rapprochée de lui. Elle tenait dans ses mains une photo de la même taille que l'emplacement vide, et elle avait les yeux rivés dessus. Des yeux mélancoliques.

Il s'accroupit devant elle pour arriver à sa taille, et lui prit délicatement la photo des mains pour voir ce qui la rendait si triste.

Les yeux d'Harry se voilèrent soudainement de larmes en observant la photo. Son cœur souffrait douloureusement, et il avait du mal à voir les détails de l'image tellement les larmes montaient. Pourtant il la reconnut tout de suite. C'était une photo que Ron avait prise avant l'accouchement de Ginny. Elle les montrait tout les deux, enlacés, sous la tombée des feuilles d'automne comme l'avaient fait ses parents des années plus tôt. Il avait espéré que cette photo soit le reflet de leur bonheur, et elle l'avait été. A travers ses larmes, il pouvait voir Ginny sourire et rire en tenant son ventre légèrement grossi par la grossesse.

Harry se détacha de l'image et observa la petite fille devant lui. Ses grands yeux verts étaient ouverts, et pleuraient également. Elle faisait tous les efforts du monde pour retenir ses larmes et ses reniflements, en vain.

« Alors… c'est vous mon papa ? » murmura-t-elle entre deux sanglots en désignant l'homme qui riait sur la photo.

Harry, sous l'émotion, ne put émettre aucun son. Aucun mot ne voulait sortir. Pour toute réponse, il prit délicatement la main de la petite fille qui tremblait comme lui. Il la serra fortement, et sans jamais lâcher ses yeux verts si semblables aux siens, il hocha la tête. Une fois. Deux fois. Trois fois pour que Lily comprenne bien qu'il était son père.

Elle essaya de sourire, mais en voyant qu'elle n'y arrivait pas, elle se jeta au cou de l'homme qu'elle avait tant attendu. Elle sentit les bras de l'homme plus âgé se resserrer autour d'une elle dans une étreinte protectrice. Severus lui avait répété que son père ne l'avait jamais abandonné, et qu'il reviendrait un jour mais elle n'avait jamais voulu le croire.

Aujourd'hui elle pouvait enfin y croire.

HPHPHPHPHP

Ils restèrent là quelques minutes sans bouger, juste à profiter l'un de l'autre. L'étreinte était retenue et ne se voulait pas trop possessive. Ils ne se connaissaient pas, ce n'était que leurs magies qui s'étaient reconnues et qui les gardaient dans cet état d'émotion intense.

Harry ne savait pas trop comment se comporter avec Lily, il n'avait jamais eu de parents pour lui apprendre les gestes élémentaires de tendresse. Il laissa faire son instinct et posa son main sur les cheveux lisses et roux de la petite fille. Les mêmes que sa mère et Ginny, comme si elles n'étaient jamais parties.

Lily ne dit rien à cette caresse pendant quelques secondes, quand elle commença soudainement à s'agiter dans les bras d'Harry.

Le Sauveur se recula pour voir ce qu'elle avait, et remarqua qu'elle regardait l'entrée de sa chambre. Il suivit son regard et hoqueta de surprise tout en lâchant Lily dans un mouvement brusque.

Severus Snape se tenait à l'entrée de la chambre et regardait la scène en croisant les bras. Il avait dans ses mains un sac plastique que Lily s'empressa de prendre après avoir courut vers lui.

Sans un regard pour Harry, Snape se baissa pour caresser les cheveux de la petite fille et lui expliqua où il fallait ranger ce qu'il avait acheté.

Harry regarda la scène avec un cœur agonisant. Une scène de vie qu'il aurait pu vivre s'il n'avait pas sombré. Il se ferma dans un mutisme profond en attendant que Snape ait terminé ses explications.

L'homme lâcha les cheveux de la fillette et reposa son regard noir sur Harry. Il lui faudra beaucoup de temps pour comprendre ce regard. Il était froid, lointain, mais il n'y avait pas vraiment de colère et de mépris comme il avait eu l'habitude de voir chez l'ancien maitre de potions. On aurait dit un regard las et contrit.

Pourtant très vite les prunelles froides laissèrent place à un regard mesquin. Snape se retourna brusquement pour attraper le bras de Lily qui était déjà partie pour ranger les courses.

« Alors, Lily, on ne me présente pas son nouvel invité ? » déclara ironiquement la voix chaude de l'homme.

Harry sursauta. On parlait de lui évidemment. Mais cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas entendu la voix rauque qui avait terrifié son enfance. Aujourd'hui elle ne le terrifiait plus, c'était au contraire un son plutôt apaisant.

_Snape. Apaisant ? Bien sûr Harry, il faudrait penser à retourner voir John. _

Pour toute réponse, Lily se retourna en gloussant vers l'homme qui lui avait posé une question.

« Tu sais très bien qui c'est ! C'est toi-même qui m'a dit ce matin qu'il allait arriver » sourit-elle difficilement.

Harry remarqua qu'en présence de Snape, Lily essayait de garder son sourire malgré les signes évidents qu'elle avait pleuré. Elle avait les yeux rouges, et des larmes séchées étaient encore visibles sur ses joues. Elle se retourna et partit en courant en direction des escaliers.

Il se retrouva donc tout seul en présence de Snape dans la chambre. Celui-ci haussa un sourcil interrogateur et moqueur en voyant le Sauveur encore assis par terre, dans une position enfantine. Harry eut la décence de rougir et se releva rapidement en époussetant ses vêtements. Snape hocha la tête, et l'invita à sortir de la chambre d'un mouvement de la main.

Harry le suivit sans rien dire, et regarda une dernière fois la chambre. Un sentiment étrange l'envahit. Il avait l'impression que sa nouvelle vie venait de commencer quand Lily l'avait reconnu et lui avait posé cette question. Il prit la poignée dorée de la porte blanche, et la poussa délicatement. Ce geste anodin fit sourire le brun et lui rappela une douce phrase de John.

« _Lorsqu'une porte se ferme, il y en a une qui s'ouvre. Malheureusement, nous perdons tellement de temps à contempler la porte fermée, que nous ne voyons pas celle qui vient de s'ouvrir _» **(1)**

C'était vrai. Il était temps d'arrêter de contempler son passé, et d'avancer.

* * *

><p><strong>(1)<strong>- _Citation d'Alexander Graham Bell. _

_J'espère que vous avez apprécié ! N'hésitez pas à mettre une petite review. Dans le courant de la semaine, je posterai de nouveau tous les chapitres en les corrigeant (encore une fois). __Il y a toujours quelques fautes qui m'échappent. _

_La suite dans une semaine. Bisous. _


	4. Chapter 3

**Bonjour, me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre ! Je l'apprécie beaucoup, malgré le caractère odieux que j'ai donné à Snape. C'est le début des relations entre Harry et Lily, et le début des problèmes. Dans tout ce chapitre, il y a quelques indices sur ce qui va se passer plus tard mais aussi sur ce qui s'est passé avant. Les épreuves difficiles ne sont pas du tout terminées. J'espère que vous apprécierez. **

**Merci pour vos reviews, de plus en plus de monde a l'air de suivre l'histoire. Cela me fait énormément plaisir. Tellement, que j'ai eu le temps et le courage de presque finir cette histoire et surtout finir mon OS. Un OS assez étrange, avec un style disloqué, et sur un couple atypique. Je vous réserve la surprise. **

**Autre chose, La Cicatrice va bientôt être traduit en Polonais ! **

**Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre III<br>**

_2004_

_« Cela fait bientôt 6 mois que vous n'avez pas eu de nouvelles crises Harry. C'est bien. Les souvenirs reviennent de plus en plus n'est ce pas ? _

_- C'est douloureux, mais mon esprit et ma magie ont l'air de les accepter de mieux en mieux. Mais… je ne peux toujours pas dire son prénom. C'est comme si ma magie me torturait à chaque fois que je le faisais._

_- Oui c'est normal. Une magie a une identité propre Harry. Normalement le sorcier la contrôle parfaitement quand il est en pleine forme, mais quand le sorcier devient trop faible, elle prend le dessus pour le protéger. Elle a peur que vous voir sombrer encore une fois. _

_- Je comprends. Je me suis toujours interrogé sur le mécanisme dont avait fait preuve ma mère pour me protéger… mais c'est comme ça n'est ce pas ? Sa magie s'est résolue à me protéger moi puisqu'elle ne pouvait plus protéger sa sorcière ?_

_- On peut l'interpréter comme ça. Mais ce qu'a fait votre mère ce jour là est tout à fait exceptionnel. Parlez-moi de votre mère Harry. _

_- Je n'en sais pas grand-chose vous vous en doutez bien. Je n'ai pu lui parler qu'une seule fois. Juste la confrontation avec Voldemort. Mais avec ces quelques minutes, j'ai pu voir à quel point elle était douce et gentille. Elle était exactement comme dans mes rêves. Belle et aimante. Elle n'arrêtait pas de me sourire avec ses cheveux roux, et là je me sentais en sécurité._

_- Comme avec votre femme n'est ce pas ? _

_- Que… voulez vous dire par là ? _

_- Je n'ai jamais douté de votre amour pour votre femme. Mais, l'amour que vous lui portiez était avant tout porté par la sensation d'avoir votre mère en face de vous. Ses cheveux roux ne devaient pas en être étrangers. _

_- Vous voulez dire que je ne l'aimais que comme une mère ? C'est…_

_- Non. Ce n'est pas ça que je voulais dire, mais quand vous me parlez de l'amour que vous portiez à votre femme, et de l'amour que vous portiez à mère, j'y retrouve les mêmes adjectifs. Vous recherchez dans une femme, la sécurité d'une étreinte maternelle. _

_- Et c'est mal ?_

_- Non. C'est humain. _

HPHPHPHPHPHP

_Octobre 2008_

Harry descendit les escaliers à la suite de Snape, et en profita pour regarder une nouvelle fois le grand manoir. Il n'y avait pas l'air d'avoir énormément de pièce habitée, puisqu'ils n'étaient que deux dans cette maison.

Il faillit perdre de vue l'homme en noir devant lui et accéléra le pas pour le rattraper. Il se dit que c'était étrange que Snape ne lui ait pas adressé la parole pour l'instant. Ils avaient sûrement des choses à régler tout les deux, comme des papiers administratifs. Ou alors, le silence de Snape était tout simplement un moyen pour lui de contenir une certaine tristesse.

Il était revenu et allait lui reprendre Lily.

Ils arrivèrent dans la cuisine, où il vit avec attendrissement Lily ranger les courses. Elle s'appliquait vraiment à la tache, et essayait de lire les étiquettes du haut de ses sept ans. Elle allait fermer le frigidaire quand Snape l'arrêta pour prendre du lait, et le verser dans le thé qu'il s'était servi le temps qu'Harry le rattrape.

Sans un mot, il leva une tasse pour proposer du thé à Harry. Le brun sursauta légèrement à la vue de la tasse, mais accepta poliment le liquide.

Snape versa d'un geste gracieux le liquide encore bouillant, et posa la tasse devant une chaise sur la table. Harry s'assit, et Lily vint le rejoindre en grimpant de manière désordonnée sur la chaise en face de lui. La petite fille fit apparaitre un dessin qu'elle avait déjà bien entamé et le continua sans un mot. Il n'y avait que le bruit de crayon, et le sirotement d'Harry qui venait perturber le silence de la pièce.

Cela mettait Harry mal à l'aise. Il ne savait pas trop quoi dire, et la présence de Snape le dérangeait aussi. L'ex professeur de potion ne le regardait pas, et était fixé sur sa tasse. Lily non plus ne le regardait pas, et semblait concentrée sur son dessin. Il se sentait complètement étranger au calme de la pièce. Cela devait être comme ça souvent. Lily avait du être élevé dans un agréable silence qu'il rendait lourd rien que par sa présence.

Il décida de faire un effort, et prit une grande inspiration pour se donner du courage. Il posa délicatement sa tasse, et se pencha au dessus de la table pour observer ce que la petite fille dessinait. C'était des personnages qui avaient l'air d'évoluer devant une maison qui ressemblait étrangement au Terrier. Elle dessinait assez grossièrement mais c'était bien fait pour une fille de son âge. Il y avait beaucoup de couleurs également.

« Que dessines-tu ? » murmura-t-il doucement pour ne pas trop déranger la rouquine qui avait l'air très concentrée dans son coloriage.

Lily releva délicatement la tête et s'arrêta de colorier pour montrer du doigt les personnages et la maison.

« Je dessine Hermione entourée de toute la famille Weasley. C'était son anniversaire il y a un mois mais je n'ai pas pu le terminer à temps. Alors j'essaie de vite lui terminer » montra-t-elle joyeusement.

Effectivement, en se penchant un peu plus, Harry put distinguer la chevelure brune d'Hermione et tous les rouquins qui l'entouraient. Elle tenait Rose dans ses bras et un trait noir courbé montrait qu'elle souriait. Harry fit un geste de la main pour demander à Lily de lui tendre le dessin, ce qu'elle fit avec enthousiasme.

Il regarda en riant le Terrier qui avait l'air vraiment bancal sur ce dessin. De toute manière, même en vrai le Terrier paraissait étrange de loin. Il remarqua que Georges était accompagné d'une autre personne qui lui ressemblait beaucoup. Fred. Mais il était mort, pourquoi était-il dessiné ?

« C'est Fred là non ? dit-il en montrant du doigt.

- Oui. Georges dit toujours que son frère est avec lui. Je le crois, alors je le dessine toujours accompagné de Fred » sourit-elle avant de reprendre son dessin pour le continuer.

Harry lui rendit un sourire plein de mélancolie. Effectivement, même si on ne les voit pas, les personnes qui nous sont chères sont toujours à côté de nous pour nous soutenir.

L'heure se passa ainsi, toujours sous le regard muet de Snape. Harry posait des questions à Lily sur la famille Weasley, si elle les voyait souvent et si elle en était proche.

Effectivement, Lily passait beaucoup de temps chez sa marraine et chez Teddy. Les autres, elle les voyait un peu moins. Elle lui avait dit d'un air désolée, que la famille Weasley n'appréciait pas énormément _Severus _de l'avoir emmenée loin de la famille. Harry en était désolé et avait décidé de parler d'autre chose.

Ils en étaient arrivés à parler de magie, et sans pour autant parler du don de Lily, il avait vu qu'elle possédait de bonnes facultés. Il avait beaucoup ri quand Lily lui avait dit qu'elle adorait les potions, et qu'elle en faisait toutes les semaines.

Il avait regardé Snape, et celui n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de réagir à la déclaration de la fillette. Harry avait cru voir un fantôme de sourire sur le visage de Snape. Il devait être fier que Lily ait un tel engouement pour cette matière où Harry était médiocre.

La rouquine lui posa de légères questions sur ses années à Poudlard, en lui disant qu'elle avait hâte d'y être. Elle ne parla jamais de Voldemort, des années de guerre. Harry l'en remercia mentalement. Cette période difficile, ils auraient tout le temps d'en parler, mais plus tard. Le moment de complicité était trop précieux pour être gâché par des souvenirs difficiles.

Vers la fin de l'heure elle lui demanda d'ensorceler son dessin pour qu'il bouge. Le cœur d'Harry se serra légèrement. C'était Ginny qui lui avait appris à faire ça quand il s'était renseigné sur les sorts élémentaires à savoir pour élever un enfant magique. Il avait eu beaucoup de retard à rattraper et Ginny lui avait appris en se moquant légèrement de lui. Elle avait toujours trouvé ça drôle qu'il soit le Sauveur du monde sorcier mais qu'il ne sache pas les sorts qu'on apprenait quand on était enfant.

Mais elle lui avait toujours appris avec une infinie tendresse. Comme une mère. Petit à petit il avait compris le sens des mots de John. C'était en partie vrai. Il avait aimé Ginny parce qu'elle lui faisait penser à sa mère. Au début tout du moins. Car il en était sûr, au bout d'un certain il l'avait vraiment aimée pour ce qu'elle était.

Harry prit le dessin fini de Lily, et sous ses yeux émerveillés il sortit sa baguette. Il lui montra le geste qu'il fallait faire pour ensorceler le dessin, et du bout des lèvres il prononça le sort. Les yeux verts de la petite fille pétillèrent de joie et elle vit son dessin commencer à prendre vie. La famille Weasley commençait à bouger et à se serrer les uns contre les autres. Harry ricana légèrement. Les personnes n'étaient pas très bien dessinées, et leurs mouvements n'avaient pas grand-chose d'humains mais cela avait l'air de plaire à Lily.

Elle attrapa le dessin dans un grand « merci » et descendit de la chaise pour l'amener à Snape qui était toujours occuper à boire son thé. Ca devait être au moins sa 3ème tasse depuis le début de l'heure.

La rouquine se positionna devant lui, et il posa sa tasse derrière pour pouvoir attraper le dessin. Il regarda rapidement, et un rictus moqueur s'afficha sur son visage.

« Tu as très bien dessiné ton parrain, Lily. C'est très ressemblant» ricana-t-il en voyant la mine boudeuse de la jeune fille.

Harry rigola aussi. En effet c'est Ron qu'il avait eu le plus de mal à reconnaitre. Il était encore plus mal dessiné que les autres. Mais il avait aussi eu du mal à le reconnaitre puisque Lily l'avait fait loin d'Hermione… trop loin pour quelqu'un qui est censé être son mari.

« Je crois que tu as une potion à terminer jeune fille. Veux-tu bien nous laisser seul ? » reprit Snape après avoir rendu le dessin à Lily.

Elle le regarda d'un air interrogateur et finalement hocha la tête. Elle allait sortir de la pièce quand Harry la rattrapa et lui expliqua qu'après la discussion avec Snape, il allait repartir chez lui car il commençait à se faire tard.

Il eut un élan de tendresse quand il vit la mine déçue de la rouquine, et lui serra sa main libre pour la rassurer.

« Je reviens demain, ne t'inquiète pas. On aura tout le temps de discuter toi et moi. Et puis… je t'apprendrai à mieux dessiner Ron » la taquina-t-il en ébouriffant légèrement ses cheveux lisses.

Lily eut un sourire dépité suite à cette phrase. Elle regarda une nouvelle fois son dessin et soupira d'exaspération.

« Je n'arrive pas à le dessiner » murmura-t-elle tristement.

Harry leva un sourcil interrogateur sans comprendre ce que voulait dire Lily. C'est vrai que les autres n'étaient pas des chefs d'œuvres mais on arrivait très bien à les reconnaitre. Alors que Ron… Il avait l'air pourri et mort. Cette pensée fit froid dans le dos à Harry.

« Je n'arrive pas à le voir autrement que comme ça… » souffla-t-elle finalement après quelques secondes d'attente.

Harry hoqueta de surprise. Comment ça ? Qu'est ce qu'elle voulait dire par là ? Il voulut lui poser la question, mais il fut interrompu par Snape qui pressa Lily pour qu'elle sorte de la cuisine.

Il oublia rapidement cette question, et déglutit légèrement d'appréhension. Il allait devoir affronter Snape. Ca faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vu, et il ne savait pas s'il allait pouvoir supporter ses sarcasmes.

Il se rassit sur la chaise et Snape lui tendit un papier administratif qu'Harry survola des yeux. Le papier lui demandait une signature pour qu'il passe plus de temps avec Lily pendant la journée du 31 octobre. Il releva la tête et interrogea du regard Snape qui était près de la table mais qui ne s'était pas assis.

« Demain est l'anniversaire de la mort de James et… Lily » Snape buta difficilement sur le prénom. Souvenir douloureux. Il reprit néanmoins. « Peut être voudriez-vous nous accompagner à Godric's Hollow pour le célébrer ? Nous y allons chaque année. » murmura doucement Snape presque indifférent à ce qu'il disait.

L'attention toucha beaucoup Harry et il ne sut quoi répondre. Snape leva un sourcil agacé au mutisme d'Harry. Celui-ci le remarqua, s'empressa de hocher la tête et de se concentrer sur le papier. Il le lut scrupuleusement et signa finalement. Le papier stipulait qu'en plus des 4h qu'il passerait demain avec Snape, il avait le droit de passer la soirée avec eux pour « fêter » la mort de ses parents.

Il tendit le papier à Snape, et celui-ci le prit sans un mot.

Harry trouvait ça étrange. Beaucoup trop étrange. Snape était aimable et serviable. Presque trop gentil. Devant Lily c'était peut être normal, mais quand ils étaient seuls, c'était irréaliste. Cela le titillait. Snape avait-il vraiment changé ? Au risque de tout gâcher, il se racla délicatement la gorge avant de prendre la parole.

« Hum… Je pense que je devrais vous remercier d'avoir pris soin de Lily » murmura-t-il assez fort pour qu'il entende.

Il vit l'homme se tendre fortement. Il était de dos, il nettoyait les tasses et la théière qu'il avait dérangées. Il les passait délicatement sous l'eau. Il ne répondit cependant rien à la phrase d'Harry ce qui incita le jeune homme à continuer.

« Au départ je dois vous avouer que j'avais un peu peur de voir comment vous l'aviez élevée… »

Harry commença à croire que Snape ne voulait pas lui parler. Sa voix avait diminué à la fin de sa phrase, voyant que l'homme ne bougeait pas. Pourtant Snape rangea brutalement une tasse dans un placard ce qui eut pour effet de le faire sursauter.

L'homme en noir se retourna prestement, et observa d'un œil méprisant le jeune homme assis en face de lui. Harry se sentit mal, il ne se savait pas ce qu'il avait dit de mal. Il ne savait pas ce qui avait attisé la colère de l'homme plus âgé.

« Vous avez cru quoi, Potter ? » Snape cracha son nom comme lorsqu'il était petit. « Que je l'aurais maltraitée ? Frappée ? Réduite en esclavage ? Vous n'êtes pas en droit de critiquer ma façon de faire, étant donné que vous avez lâchement abandonné la seule chose que vous avez fait de bien dans votre misérable petite vie » grinça-t-il avec une voix acide.

Harry s'étouffa de colère et de surprise. Il ne l'avait… pas abandonnée. Il avait été malade, subissant une dépression magique.

Alors voilà ce que Snape cachait depuis tout à l'heure derrière sa gentillesse. Il se retenait de lui dire ses quatre vérités. Mais c'était totalement faux, il n'avait jamais voulu abandonner sa fille.

« C'est faux ! Je ne l'ai pas abandonnée ! J'ai seulement…

- Fermez-la. » coupa brusquement Snape. « Je crois ce que je vois. Et aujourd'hui je vois un Gryffondor arrogant et égoïste qui croit pouvoir récupérer sa fille d'un claquement de doigt pendant que les autres l'ont élevée pendant sept longues années.

- Vous ne pouvez pas me refuser ce droit ! C'est ma fille Snape. Malgré le fait que je n'ai pas été présent pendant ses sept ans » cria Harry.

Il n'avait plus peur de Snape et osa lui répondre franchement. Malgré sa rage et sa fureur, il dut admettre avec beaucoup de difficulté qu'il y avait du vrai dans ce que disait l'homme. Mais ça lui faisait tellement de mal… Son cœur se serra et une bouffée d'angoisse monta en lui quand Snape s'approcha de son visage avec des yeux bouillants de haine et de colère.

« Effectivement. Mais croyez moi, je vais vous surveiller. Vous allez devoir me prouver que vous avez réellement changé. Lily ne mérite pas votre instabilité psychologique et votre déficience mentale, Potter. » siffla-t-il dangereusement.

Harry prit l'insulte de plein fouet et rendit à Snape son regard méprisant. Il releva un peu la tête et observa le visage de l'homme. Il avait vraiment été stupide de croire que cet homme pouvait être apaisant. Il ne déchargeait que de la haine à son égard. Encore heureux qu'il soit agréable avec Lily, sinon il en aurait fait de la charpie et l'aurait envoyé six pieds sous terre rejoindre Voldemort.

« Allez vous faire foutre » grinça Harry entre ses dents.

Ok Harry, c'était très classe et très adulte. Mais Snape l'avait cherché.

L'homme en face de lui écarquilla les yeux et entra dans une colère noire. Il prit douloureusement Harry par le bras et n'écoutant rien de ses gémissements de douleur, il le traina vers la porte d'entrée. Le Sauveur essayait de résister mais Snape avait vraiment de la force dans sa poigne.

Snape ouvrit la porte de son manoir et jeta rapidement Harry dehors en lâchant son bras. Le brun se retrouva dehors avec l'air froid d'automne qui lui arrivait en plein visage. Il se retourna vivement vers Snape qui lui lança un regard noir.

Il allait sérieusement le laisser rentrer à pied, dans le froid, et ne pas le laisser utiliser le réseau de Cheminette ?

« Si vous restez devant ma porte, je vous transforme en cafard. Partez Potter » claqua Snape en même temps que sa porte.

Harry écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Il avait osé l'abandonner là, alors qu'il savait à peine où il était. Heureusement il avait sa baguette. Il allait prévenir Hermione pour qu'elle vienne le chercher et elle allait surement le disputer pour s'être fâché avec Snape. Il allait devoir subir ses remontrances et il n'avait pas du tout envie de ça.

Il descendit les escaliers qui menaient au portail et se retourna une dernière fois pour observer l'endroit où il reviendrait demain. Quelque chose lui disait que ça irait mieux. Enfin du moins il espérait.

Snape regarda Potter partir et ferma une bonne fois pour toute la porte dans un long soupir. Revoir Potter après ses longues années l'avait fait entrer dans une colère noire. Potter était censé être le Sauveur parfait, avec une vie idyllique. Pas une personne fragile et torturée par sept années de déprime. Il en avait toujours voulu au brun d'avoir osé abandonner Lily. Il s'était retenu… jusqu'à que Potter sous-entende qu'il avait pu mal s'occuper d'elle. Mais sa colère était aussi du à la peur de perdre pour toujours la petite Lily qu'il affectionnait plus qu'il ne le devait. Qu'est ce qu'_elle _dirait si _elle _voyait ça ?

_Petite peste_. _Elle _avait tout prévu.

Il chassa rapidement ses pensées et se retourna pour voir avec surprise Lily devant lui. Celle-ci le regardait d'un regard accusateur et légèrement en colère. Elle tenait dans sa main une petite fiole avec un liquide gris. La potion était finie et elle était partie rejoindre Severus et Harry dans l'espoir de voir son père un peu plus longtemps. Et elle les avait surpris en train de se disputer.

« T'as pas été gentil de lui parler comme ça » bouda-t-elle en lui tendant néanmoins la fiole.

Il l'attrapa et croisa le regard vert de Lily. La colère qu'il avait eue contre son père passa rapidement. Décidément elle avait un don pour le calmer et pour le faire devenir aussi doux que du coton. Il regarda rapidement la fiole, et vit que la potion était parfaite.

« Ça lui fera du bien, et le fera réfléchir sur son imbécilité » Il fit tourner la petite fiole dans ses doigt pour voir si elle était bien liquide. « Parfaitement réussie » dit-il en redonnant la fiole à Lily.

Celle-ci lui fit un grand sourire et sauta presque de joie en lui disant merci. Snape lui rendit un petit sourire. C'était son soleil. Elle était toujours pleine de vie et de joie.

Il passa devant elle pour quitter l'entrée, mais ne put faire quelques pas avant de sentir quelque chose attraper sa manche. Il se retourna et vit que Lily l'avait retenu. Elle planta ses yeux verts dans ses yeux noirs, et lui demanda doucement :

« Tu détestes mon papa ? »

Snape écarquilla les yeux suite à la question, puis décida d'être honnête avec la petite fille qui le regardait avec des yeux angoissés. Il posa sa main sur le crâne roux, et se baissa pour lui répondre.

« Non Lily. Je ne le déteste pas »

* * *

><p><em>Fin du 3ème chapitre ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, avec une petite reviews. Cela fait toujours plaisir à l'auteur. La suite dans une semaine ! <em>


	5. Chapter 4

**Bonjour, voici le nouveau chapitre ! Je suis désormais en vacances (ce n'est pas trop tôt) même si je vais les passer à travailler mes devoirs et mon bac blanc. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne vous oublie pas pour autant. Cette fic est bientôt totalement terminée et j'ai un OS qui attend d'être corrigé et posté. J'ai donc encore un peu de lecture à vous proposer. **

**Merci encore pour toutes vos reviews vous ressentez tous pleins de choses en me lisant et ça me fait plaisir. Nat-Kun cette fois ci essaie de ne pas pleurer ! La longue review de LaSilvana m'a aussi beaucoup fait plaisir, ton analyse m'a plu puisque je ressens mon histoire comme ça. Pleins de bisous aux autres qui me suivent depuis le début, vous vous reconnaitrez ! **

**Bonne lecture. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre IV<br>**

_2005_

_« Qu'avez-vous fêté Harry dans la salle avec les autres patients ? Je vous ai vu avec un gâteau en train de rire et de sourire. _

_- Nous sommes le 20 mars aujourd'hui. Vous devriez savoir ce que je fête quand même John. _

_- Oui. Mais ma question était plutôt : fêtez-vous l'anniversaire de votre fille ou fêtez-vous l'anniversaire de la mort de sa mère. _

_- J'ai envie de vous répondre les deux, mais je ne vois pas comment on peut fêter l'anniversaire d'une mort. Ça me parait un peu déplacé donc je dois vous avouer que j'essayais de plus penser aux 4 ans de Lily aujourd'hui. _

_- Ce n'est pas déplacé de vouloir fêter l'anniversaire d'une mort. Dans le monde moldu je peux comprendre qu'une mort est douloureuse parce qu'ils n'ont aucun moyen de rester en contact avec leurs morts étant donné qu'ils n'ont pas de magie. Mais les sorciers ne meurent jamais réellement Harry. Leur magie reste avec nous, pour toujours, à nous protéger. _

_- Vous croyez qu'elle veille sur moi ? Qu'elle est là, et qu'elle me regarde ? Qu'elle me voit mener ce combat absurde avec moi-même ? Qu'elle me voit dans cet état ? Si elle me voit réellement comme vous le dites, je préférerai qu'elle ne me voie pas comme ça. _

_- Vous voulez que je sois honnête avec vous Harry ? J'en suis persuadé, elle est fière de vous. Très fière. _

_- Comment pouvez–vous le savoir ?_

_- Je vous le dirai. Un jour peut-être. » _

HPHPHPHPHP

_2008_

Harry arriva aux environs de dix heures du matin au Manoir Prince. Il n'avait pas prévu d'y aller si tôt, c'est donc pour ça qu'il évita d'utiliser le réseau de Cheminette de peur qu'il soit fermé, mais cet après-midi Hermione lui avait dit qu'ils passeraient voir la famille Weasley au Terrier. Cela allait lui faire du bien après la dispute qu'il avait eue avec Snape.

Bien malgré lui, la dispute l'avait touchée et il avait passé la soirée à se remettre en question. Quand Hermione et Ron étaient arrivés devant le manoir pour aller le chercher, il avait expliqué, dépité, ce qui s'était passé dans la demeure. Hermione l'avait regardé d'un air désespéré pendant que Ron s'était énervé à l'encontre de Snape en disant qu'il fallait qu'il rentre dans le Manoir remettre les idées en place à ce vieux bâtard graisseux.

Hermione avait arrêté son mari d'une main autoritaire sur son épaule, et il avait soupiré en marmonnant dans sa barbe. Ils étaient ensuite rentrés, et comme Harry l'avait prévu, Hermione l'avait légèrement sermonné en disant qu'il fallait qu'il fasse des efforts pour que tout se passe bien ! Il avait voulu dire que c'était Snape qui l'avait limite agressé, mais cela n'aurait servi à rien. Il avait acquiescé, et il était parti se coucher.

Il avait eu du mal à s'endormir. Il s'était repassé la scène toute la nuit et avait pris une résolution. Il allait tout faire pour montrer à Snape qu'il avait changé, qu'il était un homme responsable et qu'il pouvait s'occuper correctement de son enfant.

Le Sauveur prit une brusque inspiration, et s'arma de courage avant de pousser le portail du Manoir. Il le referma derrière lui et commença à monter les escaliers. Il n'avait pas eu le temps d'observer le jardin. Il était grand, magnifique, parfaitement entretenu. Il se demanda rapidement si c'était vraiment Snape qui s'occupait de l'entretien de son jardin. Il y remarqua des plantes qu'il n'avait jamais vues, même en cours de potions. Il avait encore de légères connaissances en potions, même si Snape serait dépité de voir à quel point il avait perdu.

Il s'approcha de la grande porte en acajou, et sonna deux fois. S'ils étaient dans les étages ils n'allaient peut être pas entendre… cette pensée dérangea légèrement Harry. L'hiver, en avance, commençait à s'installer en cette fin de mois d'octobre, et les matins étaient quand même assez froids. Le brun souffla contre ses doigts rouges presque gelés, et pria pour que Snape vienne lui ouvrir la porte.

Ce qui arriva.

La porte s'ouvrit sèchement et laissa apparaitre un Snape bougon qui n'avait pas l'air d'être du matin. Ses yeux s'étaient plissés –d'étonnement, de mépris ?- à la vue de la personne qui était sur le pas de sa porte. Il voulut lui poser une question, mais il vit rapidement que le brun était mort de froid et tremblotait dehors. Harry lui jeta un regard désespéré, et Snape soupira en le laissant entrer.

L'homme, était en chemise blanche et en pantalon noir. Harry l'avait rarement vu comme ça, en habit moldu. Cela lui allait drôlement bien, et ses vêtements caressaient à la perfection les muscles galbés de son corps. Severus Snape était un homme bien fait, c'était une certitude.

Harry rougit légèrement aux pensées qui le traversaient, et préféra se concentrer sur la tasse de chocolat bien chaud qui lui avait été donné après être entré dans la cuisine.

Cette fois-ci il aurait pu bénir Snape. C'était bouillant à souhait. Juste parfait.

« Lily dort encore. Pourquoi êtes-vous arrivé si tôt Potter ? » demanda la voix rauque de l'homme qui l'observait en train de boire son chocolat.

Harry posa sa tasse et maugréa. Il avait demandé à Ron de prévenir Snape qu'il allait venir tôt, mais il ne l'avait pas fait, vu la question que l'homme venait de lui poser. Hermione avait du partir très tôt ce matin… un des gamins avait commencé à présenter les symptômes d'une méningite, et cela avait paniqué toute la maisonnée. Finalement elle avait appelé avant qu'il parte, et cela avait été une fasse alerte. Le garçon avait juste une grosse grippe.

Ron n'appréciait pas Snape. Cela se voyait, il n'hésitait pas à le critiquer dès que Harry parlait de lui pour lui demander des précisions. Mais Ron avait été obligé d'admettre que le maitre de potions s'était toujours très bien occupé de Lily. Jamais trop tendre, jamais trop sévère, il avait été un bon père selon les dires d'Hermione. Ron n'avait pu qu'acquiescer.

« Cette après-midi, je dois aller voir la famille Weasley pour la première fois depuis ma sortie. On ne pouvait pas prendre un autre jour, car demain Bill et Fleur repartent en France. Je croyais que Ron vous avait prévenu de ma visite, mais je vois que non » soupira-t-il en reprenant la tasse. Il fit couler le liquide chaud dans son œsophage et soupira de bonheur.

« Croyez moi ou non, je l'ai vu assez souvent durant ses sept ans. Je connais, bien malgré moi, la mémoire vacillante de votre ami » grinça Snape, sans être trop méchant pour autant.

Harry rigola légèrement. Effectivement, Ron était vraiment tête en l'air, il ne pouvait que lui accorder. Il observa les yeux de Snape, et vit que ses noirs avaient l'air perdu dans des souvenirs…

« C'est du vécu, Snape ?

- Oh que oui. Cette andouille avait laissé mariner trop longtemps sa potion contre les oreillons. Les oreilles de sa fille avaient doublé de volume pendant au moins une semaine »

Snape roula les yeux et se pinça l'arrête du nez. Il avait du réparer ses âneries sous les cris presque hystériques du rouquin qui avait peur que sa fille reste comme ça. Il avait été néanmoins surpris du calme d'Hermione, qui était restée auprès de sa fille pour calmer sa douleur. Avoir des oreilles boursoufflées faisait mal, mais Ron avait préféré crier contre l'esthétisme plutôt que contre la douleur de sa fille.

Hermione devait connaitre ce genre de problème, puisqu'elle élevait des enfants dans un orphelinat. Snape avait toujours été admiratif de cette femme, même s'il ne l'avait jamais dit. Elle avait porté, et portait encore, beaucoup de choses sur ses épaules.

Snape rouvrit les yeux quand il entendit le rire cristallin que Potter devant lui. Le soir avant de se coucher, Lily l'avait sermonné en lui disant qu'il avait vraiment été trop dur avec lui, et qu'il devait au moins lui présenter des excuses.

Lui ? Présenter ses excuses ? Il y avait du vrai dans ce qu'il disait, même s'il s'était légèrement emporté.

Il prit une grande inspiration pour parler, et fixa ses yeux noirs aux yeux verts d'Harry.

« Potter. A propos d'hier… » murmura-t-il en faisant une pause, pour rassembler ses pensées.

Harry écarquilla les yeux, et vit Snape chercher à ressembler dans ses mots. Il avait l'air un peu gêné par la situation. Le brun décida de lui venir en aide en levant une main qui se voulait rassurante.

« Ne vous en faites pas. Vous aviez raison, je dois prouver que j'ai changé. Je n'ai pas le droit de venir vous la reprendre comme un voleur. Vos paroles m'ont fait réfléchir… Quelque part c'est mieux que vous m'ayez dit ça » déclara Harry d'un ton assez calme.

Snape hocha la tête et ne répondit rien. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que le gosse aurait changé à ce point. Il lui avait parlé d'une manière calme et posé. Il était pour l'instant satisfait. Peut être devait-il mettre ses préjugés de côté ?

Un léger silence s'installa, et sembla pesant. Harry voulut parler, mais se ferma en pensant que ses paroles seraient peut être de trop. Snape n'avait pas répondu, mais ne l'avait pas non rabaissé plus bas que terre. C'était peut être un bon début ?

Il n'eut pas le temps de se poser plus de questions qu'un cri suraigu et terrifié déchira l'air. Lily. Il sursauta vivement, et fit presque tomber sa tasse. Il observa Snape avec des yeux paniqués et interrogateurs. L'homme lui rendit son regard en sortant rapidement de la cuisine sans aucune explication. Harry voulut l'arrêter, mais décida de le suivre. Il reposa sa tasse sur la table, courut pour rejoindre Snape qui dévalait déjà les escaliers.

Il pesta. Snape était rapide pour un homme de bientôt 50ans. Il monta les marches deux à deux, faillit tomber à la renverse à la 8ème marche, et arriva essoufflé en haut des escaliers. Snape était déjà dans la chambre et avait allumé la lumière.

Harry déglutit et observa avec angoisse la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux. C'était terrifiant. Lily se tordait, et semblait presque à la limite des convulsions. Elle ne criait pas, elle hurlait complètement. Snape était au dessus d'elle pour la coincer sur le lit afin qu'elle évite de se faire mal. Elle se débattait en griffant jusqu'au sang les mains de Snape.

Le Sauveur était pétrifié à l'entrée de la chambre. C'était quoi cette scène d'horreur ? Il ne fut ramené à la réalité que grâce aux cris de Snape et à ses yeux sombres.

« VOUS ATTENDEZ QUOI POUR VENIR M'AIDER ? » cria l'homme presque paniqué.

Harry hocha la tête et vint à l'encontre de Snape. Il n'aimait pas ça. Il n'aimait pas voir les yeux noirs son ancien professeur paniqué. Cela voulait dire qu'il ne gérait pas la situation et Snape, normalement, gérait toutes les situations.

Snape enleva une de ses mains pour qu'Harry mette les siennes. Ce qu'il fit, d'abord fébrilement, terrifié de blesser la petite rouquine. Il ne savait pas ce qui se passait et n'était guidé que par Snape. L'homme plus âgé lui prit fermement les mains pour qu'il accentue la pression sur les épaules de Lily qui se débattait toujours même si les cris s'étaient taris pour se transformer en gémissement de douleur.

« Qu'est ce qu'elle a Snape ? » murmura Harry d'une voix étouffée en regardant le visage crispé de sa fille. Elle semblait souffrir et avoir terriblement mal.

Snape lui lança un regard désespéré qui angoissa encore plus Harry. Snape posa sa main sur le front blanc de Lily, et la retira rapidement. Il fronça les sourcils. Elle était trop chaude. Harry pouvait aisément le deviner, il sentait lui-même la chaleur des frêles épaules de la petite fille.

Il fixa une nouvelle fois Snape d'un regard appuyé. Il voulait sa réponse. Snape soupira fortement avant de rouvrir les yeux.

« Voilà ce que votre fille subit « grâce » à son merveilleux don » cracha-t-il. Harry hoqueta de dégout, et fut pris d'une violente douleur à l'estomac. C'était le fait de « voir » qui faisait ça ?

« Chaque nuit, des visions l'assaillent. Et la vie n'est jamais rose Potter. Elle voit des meurtres, des viols, des massacres…

- Stop… » murmura-t-il d'une voix éteinte.

Il avait compris, ô que oui il pouvait comprendre. Étant adolescent après la résurrection de Voldemort, il avait vu les atrocités qu'avait faites cet homme. Il en avait failli devenir fou de douleur. Il passait rarement une nuit sans se tordre de douleur et pousser des cris de Banshee. Mais lui il était adolescent. Il avait 15 ans, il commençait à pouvoir faire face à la douleur assez facilement.

Comment une petite fille pouvait vivre ses horreurs ? Comment pouvait-elle supporter de voir ses gens mourir et torturés sous yeux ? Il venait de comprendre que voir le futur était une plaie.

Et Snape ? Il faisait comment toutes les nuits à devoir empêcher la petite fille de se blesser sous les spasmes de ses cauchemars ? Il devait passer des nuits atrocement blanches et longues. A ce moment là, Harry eut un profond pour respect pour l'homme qui faisait ça sans broncher, sans se plaindre.

Aurait-il eu lui-même le courage de supporter ça ? Était-il capable de le faire ? Car s'il voulait récupérer sa fille, il allait devoir apprendre à gérer les visions de celle-ci.

Au bout d'un court moment, Lily sembla se calmer et ne tordit plus de douleur sous les bras des deux hommes. Harry soupira de soulagement, malgré le fait qu'elle continuait à geindre de douleur. Snape enleva ses bras, et il fit de même en remarquant que les épaules blanches de la fillette étaient désormais rouges. Ils avaient appuyé aussi fort que ça ?

« Restez avec elle, je vais lui chercher quelque chose » murmura Snape avant de quitter la chambre.

Harry hocha la tête plus pour lui-même que pour Snape. Il regarda le petit corps de Lily qui reposait dans le lit. Il n'était plus parcouru de spasme et semblait calme et serein. Seul le visage blanc porcelaine parsemé de taches de rousseurs affichait un rictus de douleur.

Il laissa faire son instinct, s'allongea à côté de Lily et passa ses bras autour d'elle. Le visage de la rouquine sembla se décrisper instantanément et Harry sourit de soulagement. Il accentua la pression de ses bras et respira le doux parfum de sa fille. Il se sentait bien et enfin en paix, à sa place.

Il faillit s'endormir lorsqu'il sentit la respiration de Lily devenir plus imprécise. Elle se réveillait. Harry recula un peu pour voir son visage et il vit petit à petit les yeux verts apparaitre. Son cœur se serra quand il vit la peur et la douleur qui avaient envahi les prunelles émeraude de la petite fille. Des petites larmes commençaient à perler au bord de ses yeux. Il les essuya et fit un doux sourire qui lui fut immédiatement rendu.

« Bonjour Lily, murmura-t-il doucement en passant une mèche rousse derrière son oreille.

- Bonjour » répondit-elle sur le même ton sans arrêter de sourire.

Ils se contemplèrent quelques secondes, quand un petit son brisa leur moment magique. Harry releva la tête et observa Snape qui se tenait dans l'entrée de la chambre. Lily se retourna également et murmura avec pleins de tendresse le prénom de son père d'adoption. Harry n'y ressentit aucune jalousie. Il ne pouvait pas en vouloir à cet homme qui avait été le seul à soutenir Lily lors de ses douloureuses visions.

L'homme tenait dans sa main un petit verre qui contenait une mixture grise et assez liquide. Il s'approcha et tendit délicatement le verre à la petite fille qui le prit immédiatement. Elle regarda d'un air dégouté et l'avala d'une traite. Elle toussa un peu après avoir avalé le liquide et ferma fortement les yeux en essayant d'oublier le gout atroce qui torturait sa langue. Snape ricana légèrement et reprit le verre pour le poser sur le meuble d'à côté.

Harry se demandait bien qu'elle était cette mixture. Ce n'était pas de la Potion de Sommeil sans rêve, la couleur n'était pas du tout le gris argenté que Lily avait bu.

« Vous ne lui donnez pas de la Potion de Sommeil sans rêve pour calmer ses visions ? » demanda Harry. Cela avait quelque fois marché sur lui quand les attaques de Voldemort n'étaient pas trop agressives.

« Vous vous imaginez bien que nous y avons pensé. Cette potion n'a aucun effet sur ses visions, parce que ce ne sont justement pas des rêves. Les visions n'apparaissent pas dans ses rêves, c'est un système à part entière qui ne vient uniquement que de sa magie » répondit-il presque désespéré.

Lily hocha la tête pour appuyer les déclarations de Snape et Harry soupira. Allons bon, même cette potion qui avait parfois marché sur lui, ne marchait pas sur Lily. Une bouffée de tendresse et d'amour l'envahirent. Sa petite fille était forte. Elle ne se plaignait pas elle non plus. Snape avait du lui apprendre à rester digne et à ne pas pleurer sur son sort.

Il regarda une nouvelle fois le verre vide, et se demanda alors qu'elle était la potion que Lily avait bue.

« Qu'est ce qu'elle a bu alors ? » demanda-t-il en désignant d'un geste de la tête le petit verre.

« C'est une potion que Severus a inventé ! » répondit joyeusement la petite fille qui se levait de son lit en prenant des affaires pour se changer. Son pyjama était plein de sueur à cause de ses visions et de ses spasmes. Elle reprit néanmoins en se changeant sans aucune pudeur devant eux. « Il y a passé des heures ! Elle marche très bien le jour, mais la nuit comme mon esprit est plus faible… je ne peux plus bloquer les visions. C'est pour ça que je travaille l'Occlumencie avec lui » sourit-elle encore une fois avant de mettre son pull.

Snape regarda la rouquine qui essayait de faire passer sa tête hors du pull. Voyant qu'elle n'y arrivait pas, il s'approcha et tira d'un coup sec pour que sa tête ressorte. Elle rigola et le remercia rapidement.

Harry hocha la tête. Peut être que finalement c'était vraiment mieux que ce soit Snape qui ait recueilli sa fille. Il était le meilleur Occlumens/Legilimens de l'Angleterre.

Lily finit de s'habiller et voulut partir déjeuner quand Snape l'arrêta près de la porte. Elle se retourna d'un air fautif comme si elle savait ce que l'homme voulait demander. Harry regarda la scène d'un air interrogateur et vit Snape prendre le verre pour le mettre dans les mains de Lily en se penchant vers elle.

« Il serait plus facile pour moi de bloquer tes visions si tu me les racontais » déclara-t-il d'une voix rauque accusatrice et réprobatrice. Lily prit le verre et baissa les yeux. Ils n'avaient plus rien de joyeux, et semblaient presque torturés. Mais Snape voulait voir le visage de Lily, et il releva de son index le petit menton blanc. « Regarde-moi quand je te parle jeune fille. Je sais que depuis quelques mois, il y a une vision en particulier qui te fait souffrir »

Snape plissa des yeux d'un air presque menaçants. Une expression qu'il utilisait souvent avec ses élèves pour les faire taire ou pour les faire parler quand ceux-ci devaient avouer une faute. Cela marchait normalement plutôt bien, mais Harry vit que Lily ne se laissait démonter. Elle recula d'un pas pour se libérer du l'index blanc de Snape et tourna la tête pour ne plus regarder les yeux noirs.

« On a déjà parlé. Je veux plus qu'on en parle…. De toute manière on peut pas changer l'avenir, tu le sais très bien » sanglota-t-elle presque avant de partir en courant en direction des escaliers.

Snape soupira et tourna la tête pour rencontrer les yeux compréhensifs d'Harry. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment comprendre ce que l'homme vivait, mais il pouvait le soutenir.

Le jeune brun sortit du lit et remit la couverture en place pour que le lit paraisse fait. Snape lui fit un geste, et ils sortirent tout les deux de la pièce.

En descendant les escaliers, Harry s'arrêta brusquement en repensant à ce qu'avait dit Lily. Il n'avait pas très bien compris le sens de ses phrases. Il se racla la gorge, et Snape qui avait descendu quelques marches de plus se retourna prestement en le regardant avec surprise.

« Qu'est ce que Lily voulait dire quand elle a dit "qu'on ne pouvait pas changer l'avenir" » ? » murmura-t-il de peur que Lily entende d'en bas.

Les yeux noirs de Snape se firent distants et vagues, comme s'il s'était déjà posé la question autrefois.

« Quand Lily eut 5 ans, elle a commencé à comprendre qu'elle voyait l'avenir. Elle voyait les morts prochaines des gens qu'elle croisait dans la rue, alors elle a essayé de les aider. J'ai cru moi aussi qu'on pouvait essayer de changer ses visions. Mais quand elle prédit une mort, elle arrive. Toujours, malgré tout ce que nous avons essayé de faire »

La voix de Snape était douloureusement morne. Harry sentit qu'ils avaient de nombreuses fois essayé de sauver des gens, mais que leur destin les avait rattrapés.

En effet Snape et Lily avaient tenté. Il se souvint d'un jour où ils avaient croisé une femme blonde et son bébé. Lily avait pleuré juste après avoir croisé la poussette. Snape n'avait pas encore terminé d'inventer sa potion, et Lily était assaillie de vision toute la journée. Quand il lui avait demandé ce qu'elle avait vu, elle lui avait répondu qu'elle avait vu le bébé tomber d'une fenêtre blanche dans la semaine qui arriverait.

Ils avaient déjà essayé de sauver des gens, et cette fois, Snape avait vraiment envie de sauver cet enfant. Il ne méritait pas cette mort, alors qu'ils pouvaient tenter de le sauver.

Ils étaient allés chez la jeune femme et avaient vu avec angoisse qu'elle habitait dans un immeuble avec des fenêtres blanches. C'était une sorcière, alors il avait demandé à Ron de faire croire qu'elle était en danger et qu'elle devait habiter chez l'Auror le temps d'une semaine. Lily avait été soulagée car la maison d'Hermione et Ron n'avait pas de fenêtre blanche.

Ne voulant pas inquiéter et stresser Hermione plus que d'habitude, étant donné qu'elle était encore enceinte à cette époque, Ron lui avait caché pourquoi cette femme habiterait une semaine dans leur maison. Hermione ne s'en était pas formalisée et s'était attachée rapidement à la jeune femme. Elle lui avait demandé des conseils sur comment élever un bébé… et la jeune femme blonde lui avait dit que les enfants avaient besoin d'être dans une chambre qui émettait de bonnes ondes et que c'était pour cela qu'elle avait peint la chambre de son enfant en blanc pur.

Hermione, sans se douter de rien, avait pris le conseil à la lettre et avait décidé de changer ses fenêtres roses en fenêtres blanches… et une semaine plus tard, le drame était arrivé. La femme en allaitant son bébé près de la fenêtre pour profiter la fraicheur et du beau temps, avait fait un faux mouvement et le bébé avait basculé par-dessus la fenêtre fraichement repeinte. Il était mort sur le coup, les cervicales brisées nettes.

Lily ne s'était jamais remise de cet évènement et avait pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps quand elle avait vu la fenêtre blanche de la future chambre de Rose.

Ils décidèrent suite à cet évènement de ne jamais réessayer de sauver les personnes qu'elle verrait mourir. Même si c'était des gens qu'elle aimait sincèrement.

Snape remarqua qu'il était parti depuis trop longtemps dans ses pensées quand il entendit Harry lui demander si tout allait bien.

L'homme plus âgé le fixa d'un air absent et hocha la tête pour le rassurer. Il se retourna et avant de quitter l'escalier il ajouta une dernière chose qui fit tressaillir Harry quand la voix rauque brisa le silence.

« La seule question que vous devez vous poser, c'est : êtes-vous capable de laisser les gens mourir pour que Lily ne se brise pas une nouvelle fois ? Si un jour votre cœur de valeureux Gryffondor répond oui, alors vous ferez un bon père »

Snape disparut dans la cuisine et Harry baissa les yeux. Clairement, il ne savait pas quoi répondre à cette douloureuse question.

* * *

><p><em>Le prochain chapitre est clairement mon préféré, j'ai presque hâte de vous le poster ! J'espère néanmoins que vous appréciez celui<em>-_là_, _n'hésitez pas à mettre une review c'est notre salaire ici. _

_A la semaine prochaine, et merci encore. _


	6. Chapter 5

**Bonjour et Joyeux Noël à tous ! J'espère que vous avez passé un agréable réveillon parce que ce n'est pas mon cas. Enfin bref, c'est pas trop grave ça encore, ça me permet de poster mon OS, Jade noir, et la suite du Passé est un prologue. J'aime beaucoup ce chapitre qui est un peu plus long que d'habitude. C'est le début du changement, on prend un nouveau départ maintenant. Mais malgré ce nouveau départ, la suite sera un peu plus sombre que le début. Vous verrez. **

**Merci à toutes vos reviews ! Encore une fois, elles sont belles et agréables à lire, ça me fait énormément plaisir. A la fin de ma fic je ferais un remerciement à chacun d'entre vous, soyez-en assuré. **

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre V<strong>

_2005_

_« Que voulez-vous Harry ? Nous ne sommes pas en heure de consultation, et qui plus est, vous ne deviez pas recevoir la visite de Mademoiselle Granger aujourd'hui ? _

_- Elle est rentrée plus tôt, elle devait s'occuper de son orphelinat. Je suis venu parce que j'avais une chose importante à vous dire. Aujourd'hui, avec Hermione il s'est passé quelque chose. _

_- Oh intéressant. Qu'elle est cette chose qui vous fait venir en courant dans mon cabinet ? _

_- Regardez ! _

_- Qui est-ce Harry ? _

_- C'est Lily. Vous savez elle a eu 4 ans hier, comme nous en avons parlé. Hermione a fêté son anniversaire, et ils ont pris des photos. Elle est passée aujourd'hui m'en apporté une. _

_- Votre petite fille est magnifique. _

_- N'est ce pas ? Elle ressemble tellement à… Ginny. Elle lui ressemble énormément. » _

_Harry s'effondra en pleurs dans le cabinet de John Jorkis. L'homme s'approcha doucement de lui, et posa une douce main sur ses cheveux. Réconfortante, protectrice. Qui lui disait à quel point John était fier de sa victoire. _

_Car aujourd'hui en arrivant à dire le nom de son épouse, Harry pouvait enfin avancer et réellement guérir. _

HPHPHPHPHPHP

_2008_

Harry était revenu aux alentours de 21h, accompagner Snape et Lily pour commémorer les 27 ans de la mort des Potter. Une boule dans le ventre l'avait torturé durant toute l'après midi qu'il avait passé chez les Weasley.

Il avait été très bien accueilli, en particulier par Madame Weasley qui l'avait serré dans ses bras comme à son habitude. Il aurait cru que cette femme lui en aurait voulu pour la mort de sa seule petite fille, mais Hermione lui avait expliqué qu'elle lui avait pardonné quand elle avait vu pour la première fois Lily. Pour Mme Weasley, Ginny vivait en Lily et c'était ça qui comptait.

Harry n'avait pas été surpris par ce que lui avait dit Hermione. Lui aussi voyait dans sa fille, sa femme, mais aussi sa mère. Mais malgré tout les sourires que lui avait fait la famille Weasley, il avait senti le fantôme de la mort de Ginny pesé sur la maison durant toute l'après-midi.

Cela avait été étouffant et perturbant pour Harry. Pour la première fois de sa vie il s'était senti étranger à cette maison alors qu'elle avait toujours été sa maison d'adoption. Il se sentait comme un traitre… il n'avait pas pu protéger le joyau de cette famille qui était mort quelque part à cause de lui.

Il avait tenté d'oublier ce douloureux sentiment, et l'avait enfoui. Ils avaient parlé de tout et de rien, et Harry avait rencontré pour la première fois les deux derniers enfants de Bill et Fleur. Victoire, leur première fille, était née le 2 mai 2000, et Harry avait eu le temps de la rencontrer et de la garder quelque fois pour qu'il puisse se familiariser avec les enfants. Il rencontra donc Dominique, Louis, mais aussi Roxane et Fred, qui étaient les enfants de Georges qu'il avait eu assez tard.

Pendant son absence la famille Weasley s'était agrandie considérablement, rendant Harry un peu perdu. Il avait été déçu de voir que Teddy n'avait pas pu venir car il était parti en voyage avec sa grand-mère Andromeda.

Au bout d'un certain temps, la discussion avait dérivé sur un sujet qu'Harry voulait éviter : les Aurors. Il avait été Auror un certain temps, et recevait chaque mois une pension dû au fait de son ancien statut. Mais il ne pouvait pas revenir, et surtout ne voulait pas. Il ne savait pas s'il était capable de revoir des horreurs, des morts, après la dépression magique qu'il avait vécue.

Ron avait été fier de dire à Harry toutes les missions qu'il avait remplies pendant qu'il n'était pas là. Harry avait remarqué avec dégout que son meilleur ami avait été presque fier de lui voler la vedette et d'être devenu un meilleur Auror que lui pendant son absence.

_Certaines choses ne changeront jamais_, s'était-il dit. Ron se sentirait toujours en compétition avec lui quoi qu'il arrive. Il l'avait bien senti pendant qu'ils étaient en mission tout les deux durant les années 99 et 2000.

Hermione quant à elle n'avait pas été si ravie que ça de voir son mari se pavaner. Quelle femme aurait été heureuse de voir que son mari risquait sa vie à chaque mission ? Ginny aussi était paniquée à chaque fois qu'il partait, mais elle le laissait partir parce qu'elle savait qu'il aimait ça.

Qui plus est, c'était cet après midi justement que Ron avait choisi d'annoncer à sa famille qu'il allait bientôt partir pour une mission de la plus haute importance. Tout le monde savait ce que voulait dire "de la plus haute importance". Comprenez par là, d'une dangerosité énorme.

Hermione s'était figée et avait serré fermement Rose contre elle. Mme Weasley avait froncé les sourcils et Fleur avait soupiré. Seules les femmes de la maison n'avaient pas été « heureuses ». Les hommes quant à eux avaient félicité Ron.

Harry avait levé les yeux au ciel en compatissant avec Hermione et Mme Weasley. Il n'y avait pas de quoi se réjouir. Vraiment pas.

Et l'après midi avait continué, se déroulant ainsi. La famille demandant des détails sur la mission, Ron changeant de sujet parce qu'il ne pouvait rien dire mais faisait toujours des gaffes en disant des détails par mégarde. La famille n'avait pas changé.

Mais Harry si.

Il s'en rendait compte maintenant. Il était devenu plus froid, un peu plus blasé par tout ce qu'il avait vu et vécu. Seul Lily arrivait à mettre de la couleur de sa vie. Et il avait l'impression que cette sensation était partagée par Snape qui devenait perceptiblement plus doux quand il était la petite rouquine.

Il aurait pu passer des heures à les observer être ensemble. Il ne disait pas grand-chose, mais une réelle complicité se lisait dans leurs regards. Il enviait Snape, un petit peu, mais de moins en moins maintenant.

Le Sauveur sortit de ses pensées quand Lily se posta devant lui pour pointer du doigt la ceinture crème de son manteau crème lui aussi. Harry haussa un sourcil et ricana quand il comprit que Lily n'arrivait pas à fermer sa ceinture derrière. Il la fit se retourner dans un doux mouvement, et prit la ceinture pour faire un nœud papillon.

Autre chose qu'Harry avait remarqué, Lily n'avait aucun vêtement noir dans sa garde robe. Il avait cherché avec elle pour voir ce qu'elle allait mettre pour aller à Godric's Hollow, et il n'avait vu que des vêtements colorés ou blanc.

Chose étrange quand on sait que Snape ne met que du noir.

Harry avait trouvé ça de bon gout. Il n'aurait pas supporté de voir Lily habillée que de noir. Il serra fermement le nœud pour qu'il tienne, et tapa sur la petite épaule de la petite fille pour lui dire qu'il avait terminé. Elle se retourna et lui offrit un sourire qu'elle seule savait faire.

C'est à ce moment que Snape choisit pour entrer dans le salon. Il revenait de chez le fleuriste et avait avec lui trois énormes bouquets de lys blanc. Il en donna un à Lily qui sourit et qui mit son nez dans les fleurs pour les sentir. Elle éternua à trois reprises, ce qui fit soupirer Snape devant le saccage qu'était en train de faire Lily à ses fleurs.

« Lily quand tu auras fini de détruire ces pauvres lys, pourras-tu aller chercher le portauloin ? » demanda Snape, légèrement taquin, qui était en train de donner le troisième bouquet à Harry.

La rousse hocha la tête, posa le bouquet sur la table, et alla chercher le portauloin dans un bruyant « oui ».

Harry reporta son attention sur le bouquet qu'il tenait dans sa main. De magnifiques lys blanc qui avaient une signification chargé. Lys en anglais se disait Lily. Délicate attention que beaucoup de sorcier faisaient. Il était souvent venu sur la tombe de ses parents, et les sorciers lors de la fête du 31 octobre, venaient souvent déposer des lys blanc sur la tombe.

« Merci pour les lys. J'ai un peu étudié les fleurs, la fleur de Lys est le symbole de la royauté française.

- Vous vous intéressez au symbolisme Potter ? » ricana sarcastiquement Snape.

Harry roula des yeux et s'autorisa un petit sourire au coin. Il avait étudié les plantes durant sa formation d'Auror. Il fallait connaître des choses pour être utile en tant de guerre, pour réagir rapidement et faire des potions appropriées. En outre le lys, rentrait souvent dans les compositions de potions comme le Filtre de Paix.

« Pas vraiment non, mais comme j'ai été Auror, j'ai du étudier certaines choses » déclara Harry sans grande conviction pour se défendre.

En réalité les enseignements d'Auror portaient sur un peu tout, mais rien n'était appris en détails. Ce qui rendait l'apprentissage assez superficiel. Les qualités d'un Auror ne se mesuraient qu'à ses capacités d'adaptation et de réaction.

Harry sursauta légèrement quand Snape s'approcha de lui pour toucher du bout des doigts les pétales des lys qu'il avait dans les bras.

« Les Aurors sont des incompétents notoires et vous apprennent des imbécilités. En réalité la fleur de Lys française n'a rien à voir avec le lys blanc, Potter. C'est un iris jaune qui a été appelé fleur de Lys car il poussait en abondance sur les rives d'une rivière s'appelant Lys » murmura Snape calmement.

Harry resta bouche bée. Il n'en savait strictement rien. Il baissa les yeux et se dit que Snape était vraiment un homme cultivé. Il observa avec détachement les doigts de Snape caresser les pétales des fleurs. Des mains blanches, presque transparentes, légèrement veineuses. Les doigts fins et délicats passaient et repassaient dans une danse lente qui hypnotisait Harry. Des mains parfaites. Il se demandait ce que ça ferait s'il avait l'audace de les toucher.

Il avança sans s'en rendre compte sa main pour toucher de celle de Snape. Douceur. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'un potionniste ait les mains si douces.

La main de Snape se stoppa immédiatement après le toucher d'Harry, et le Sauveur croisa les yeux interrogateurs et légèrement surpris de l'homme en noir. Le plus jeune hoqueta de surprise, et fut pris d'une légère rougeur en repensant à ce qu'il voulait de faire.

Il ne s'en était même pas rendu compte. Son cerveau s'affaira à trouver une excuse intelligente avant que Snape ne se pose réellement des questions.

« Vous… vous aviez du pollen sur la main » bégaya Harry en baissant les yeux.

_Ok, Harry c'était pas très intelligent ça. _Mais cela eut l'air de convaincre Snape qui hocha la tête pour le remercier.

Ils ne restèrent pas longtemps dans ce silence indiscret. Lily revint très vite avec le portauloin dans la main en le montrant fièrement aux deux hommes. Elle commença à babiller quelque chose, qu'Harry écouta d'une oreille distraite. Il se repassait la scène en se demandant pourquoi il avait ressenti le besoin de toucher cet homme. Ça ne l'avait même pas dégouté, il avait même été plutôt surpris par le bien être qui l'avait pris. Il aurait du être en colère contre Snape, surtout par rapport aux paroles qu'il lui avait dites la veille… mais quelque part cette discussion violente lui avait fait du bien, et l'avait ramené sur Terre en lui rappelant qu'il devait faire des efforts pour récupérer Lily.

« Potter » claqua une voix rauque devant lui.

Il sortit de ses pensées, et remarqua que Lily et Snape l'attendaient pour qu'il pose sa main sur le Portauloin. Lily lui fit un sourire rassurant, et il s'avança rapidement vers l'objet.

HPHPHPHPHP

Harry regardait la silhouette de Lily courir gaiement à travers le reste de feuilles d'automne. L'air se rafraichissait du plus en plus et la neige était en avance cette année. Parfois quelques flocons tombaient et venaient mourir dans les cheveux roux de la petite fille. Avec Snape, ils avaient été obligés d'atterrir dans un endroit assez reculé du village car beaucoup de moldus y vivaient.

Cela n'avait pas vraiment dérangé Harry qui avait pu revoir ce si beau village. A chaque fois qu'il y entrait, une violente nostalgie lui prenait les entrailles. Pourtant il n'avait pas le souvenir d'avoir habité ici, il y avait vécu beaucoup trop jeune, mais il avait l'impression que sa magie s'était imprégnée cet endroit. C'était ici qu'il avait vécu son année et demi avec ses parents, ici qui les avait perdus. Ce village était son enfance, c'était là que tout avait débuté.

Ils étaient passés devant la statue commémorative au centre du village. Une statue qui aux yeux des moldus n'avait l'air que d'un vulgaire monument aux morts. Les sorciers quant à eux, avec un peu d'attention, pouvaient voir apparaitre la famille Potter. Sa mère avait semblé lui sourire tout en jouant avec ses mains de bébé. La scène lui avait serrée le cœur mais il avait malgré tout continué en détournant son regard et en marchant d'une manière hâtive.

Lily poussa la petite clôture qui délimitait le cimetière et entra d'un pas calme et reposé. Le cimetière lui faisait toujours le même effet. Un profond respect de la mort la submergeait et elle se sentait obligée d'observer attentivement toutes les tombes qui la séparaient de celle de ses grands parents. Elle s'arrêta quelques instants pour voir où était son père et Snape, puis comme elle vit qu'ils étaient juste derrière elle, elle s'avança pour trouver la tombe qu'elle cherchait.

Au bout de quelques minutes, elle trouva facilement la tombe. Il n'y en avait pas énormément, et celle de ses grands parents était toujours très bien entretenue. D'autres sorciers étaient passés déposer des fleurs. Principalement des lys blancs, mais également d'autres fleurs aux pétales colorés. Des enfants avaient déposé des bonbons pour rappeler la date symbolique d'Halloween.

Elle baissa les yeux et les plissa pour mieux distinguer l'inscription qui avait été un peu effacée avec le temps. Elle se pencha un peu plus et faillit faire tomber ses fleurs quand quelqu'un la rattrapa doucement par la taille.

« Fais attention Lily » murmura la voix grave de Snape.

Il la lâcha, puis prit délicatement ses fleurs pour les mettre dans un pot noir. Il en avait fait de même pour les siennes. Il les arrangea un peu pour que le bouquet ne soit pas trop serré. Lily ne regarda pas son manège, elle était concentrée sur l'inscription qu'elle parcourait du bout du doigt. Severus lui avait dit, mais elle ne s'en souvenait pas.

Elle voulut demander à Severus de lui rappeler mais elle sentit une main froide sur la sienne qui la fit sursauter. Elle tourna sa tête pour fixer avec ses yeux verts, la personne qui l'avait dérangée. Deux prunelles similaires aux siennes la fixaient avec tendresse.

« _Le dernier ennemi à vaincre sera la mort » _déclara Harry d'une voix étranglée.

Lily lui fit un léger sourire et hocha la tête en se rappelant que c'était effectivement ça qui était écrit. Elle était encore trop jeune pour comprendre correctement ces mots mais elle pouvait sentir leur lourde signification. Comme son père, son grand-père et sa grand-mère elle avait approché de trop près la mort, elle la côtoyait presque toutes les nuits.

La famille Potter était une famille meurtrie et presque maudite.

Harry déposa délicatement les fleurs sur la tombe de ses parents là où il y avait encore de la place. Il était heureux de voir que personne n'oubliait la mort des Potter. Aucuns sorciers ne voulaient oublier ce qui s'était passé cette nuit là, c'était un héritage. Chacun devait se souvenir qu'une personne telle que Voldemort avait existé.

Tout en regardant mélancoliquement la sépulture, il prit la petite main blanche qui était à côté de lui. Elle était chaude et réconfortante comme l'avait été celle de Ginny quand ils étaient venus ici. Il la serra fort contre la sienne et se rappela qu'il devait donner quelque chose à sa fille. Il avait voulu lui donner hier, mais il n'avait pas vraiment trouvé de moment pour lui donner. Il chercha à tâtons la poche magique de son manteau, puis y glissa sa main droite quand il eut fini de la trouver.

Il sortit la boite que John lui avait donnée la veille, et lâcha la main de Lily pour pouvoir l'ouvrir. Lily concentra ses grands yeux verts pour observer ce qui cachait dans la boite. Ils s'illuminèrent quand ils virent la petite biche argentée et scintillante sur le bracelet.

Harry ricana légèrement à la mine ébahie de Lily. Malgré sa maturité elle restait une petite fille, et les petites filles aimaient les bijoux.

Il se pencha légèrement et prit le poignet de la main qu'il avait tenue quelques secondes plus tôt. Il ouvrit le sautoir et remarqua que le bracelet était très petit. Évidemment puisqu'à la base c'était un bracelet pour nouveau né. Mais au moment où il passa le bracelet autour du poignet, celui-ci s'adapta automatiquement à l'anatomie de Lily. Les joies de la magie. Ce bracelet était le sien, il s'accommodait à sa magie.

« C'est pour moi ? » s'exclama-t-elle en levant son bras pour mieux observer la biche qui semblait se mouvoir.

Harry observa le bijou magique puis hocha la tête pour signifier à Lily que oui, c'était bien à elle. C'est à ce moment qu'il se rappela que depuis tout à l'heure il n'avait pas entendu la troisième personne qui était censée les accompagner. Il chercha du regard Snape et vit qu'il s'était mis un petit peu en retrait. Il ne savait pas vraiment si c'était pour le laisser seul avec Lily, ou si c'était simplement parce que cette tombe le mettait mal à l'aise.

Il y avait de quoi. Il avait devant lui la femme qu'il avait aimée, et l'homme qu'il avait détesté.

« Tu veux bien aller chercher l'arrosoir pour les fleurs ? » murmura-t-il à l'attention de Lily en se penchant vers son oreille.

La rouquine fronça les sourcils et se demanda pourquoi son père lui avait demandé ça. Il suffisait de faire apparaitre un arrosoir. Puis elle suivit le regard de son père qui était dirigé vers Severus et comprit qu'il voulait aller lui parler. Elle sourit intérieurement à cette initiative. Hermione, sa tante, lui avait dit quelques fois que son père et Severus ne s'appréciaient pas ou du moins s'ignoraient. Trop de blessures, trop de non-dits, ils n'avaient jamais eu le temps de s'expliquer vraiment.

Lily voulait vraiment qu'ils s'apprécient. Après tout, c'était les deux hommes les plus importants de sa vie.

Elle partit en direction de l'entrée du cimetière et laissa donc Harry seul avec Snape. Il s'approcha doucement de son ancien professeur de potions et observa l'homme qui apparaissait de plus en plus net devant lui. Il se surprit à ressentir autre chose que du mépris ou de l'agacement. Snape ne lui faisait plus ressentir ce genre de chose.

Il voulait apprendre à connaitre cet homme qui s'était si souvent sacrifié pour les autres. Il n'avait certainement aucune sympathie pour le genre humain, à part pour un cercle de personne très limitée, mais pourtant ils avaient toujours fait passer les autres avant lui.

En particulier Harry. Il l'avait toujours protégé au nom de sa mère, pour laver ses erreurs. Et personne ne l'avait remercié, même pas lui. Et aujourd'hui il élevait Lily, alors que peut être il aurait voulu passer seul le restant de ces jours, tranquille dans son manoir.

Harry se positionna devant lui et reçut un regard interrogateur de la part de Snape. Le brun ricana, et se dit que l'homme n'avait pas énormément changé depuis la guerre. Toujours méfiant. Personne ne perçait sa carapace, sauf peut-être Lily, il ne laissait personne caresser les entrailles de sa pensée. Pourtant Harry avait envie de le connaitre.

« Vous ne voulez pas vous approcher de la tombe ?

- Je m'en suis déjà approché » répondit doucement Snape en mettant ses mains blanches dans son manteau.

Harry attrapa ses yeux noirs et grimaça quand il vit une légère douleur transpercée les orbes onyx. Les remords ne partent jamais totalement. Il se retourna vers la tombe de ses parents mais ne s'éloigna pourtant pas de l'homme. Il croisa les mains derrière son dos et se mit à observer les étoiles. On les voyait assez bien, le village étant assez loin de la ville. Le Sauveur se demanda rapidement si sa famille l'observait maintenant. Pour toute réponse il sentit le vent le caresser et cela le poussa à enfin dire ce qu'il pensait sincèrement. Il s'était rendu compte que finalement la haine qu'il avait ressentie n'était qu'en fait que de la jalousie dissimulée.

« Vous savez Snape, je ne vous ai jamais remercié pour toutes ses années, pour ce que vous avez fait pour moi. Vous étiez toujours là pour me protéger, et cela depuis ma première année. Et encore aujourd'hui, vous protégez ce que j'ai de plus cher. Même si je sais que vous ne le faites pas vraiment par plaisir » Harry rit jaune et fit un demi-tour pour voir la réaction de Snape. Le regard noir s'était fait plus dur, mais l'homme n'avait pas cillé. Il continua. « C'est sûrement trop tard, et surtout vraiment peu en comparaison de vos actes, mais aujourd'hui je peux vous le dire. Merci »

Harry murmura ce dernier mot et observa Snape qui n'avait toujours pas bougé. Pendant quelques secondes, le brun se demanda avec angoisse s'il avait bien fait de le remercier. L'étau de se gorge se détendit légèrement quand Snape finit par soupirer et par faire un pas pour s'approcher de lui. Il ne lui offrit pas un seul regard, et parla en direction de la tombe des Potter.

« Ne vous sentez pas obligé de me remercier pour faire bien devant vos parents, Potter.

- Ce n'est pas absolument pas pour ça ! » s'offusqua Harry un peu trop vivement à son gout.

Cette fois-ci, Snape tourna la tête vers lui et le regarda étrangement comme surpris de la réaction un peu trop vive du Sauveur. Au grand plaisir d'Harry il ne lui posa pas de questions et continua sur sa lancée.

« Je n'ai fait que mon devoir. Ne me jetez pas de fleurs. Votre protection n'était que le dédommagement de mes erreurs. Sans mes choix, nous ne serions pas là pour observer cette tombe.

- C'est faux. Pettigrew les aurait dénoncés de toute manière. Vous n'êtes pas le seul fautif.

- Mais j'en suis un malgré tout ! » grinça fortement Snape, presque agacé que le gosse prenne sa défense. Il savait qu'il avait poussé sa seule amie à la mort. Il s'en voulait, il se flagellait pour ça tout les jours. Il ne voulait que Potter fils lui enlève toutes les bases de sa rédemption.

Le cœur d'Harry se serra un peu plus à cette phrase. Oui, il savait ce qu'était cette culpabilité. De savoir que des gens sont morts par votre faute. A cause de cette guerre, des sorciers sont morts. Beaucoup trop pour tous les compter. La plupart pour lui, pour s'assurer pour qu'ils accomplissent cette foutue prophétie. Il pensa rapidement à Fred, Tonks, Remus …. Et Dumbledore.

Harry hoqueta légèrement à la pensée de son ancien mentor. Il chercha avec ses yeux verts, les yeux noirs de Snape et les trouva sans grande difficulté. Il eut l'impression qu'ils pensaient tout les deux à la même chose. Outre ses parents, Snape était le responsable d'une autre mort qui les avait laissés tout les deux meurtris. L'homme plus âgé ne se pardonnait pas ça non plus, et c'était compréhensible. Harry avait mis également un certain temps à lui pardonner ceci.

« Oui vous en êtes un, mais vous avez tout fait pour réparer vos erreurs….

- C'est exactement pour ça que vous ne devriez pas me remercier. Tout ceci n'était poussé que par un vouloir égoïste. J'ai cherché par instinct à vouloir me libérer des chaines des remords. Il n'y a rien d'héroïque à cela monsieur Potter »

Poussé par un sentiment compréhension et d'altruisme, le brun aux cheveux sauvages posa sa main sur le bras de Snape. L'homme se tendit instantanément au geste du plus jeune et lui lança un regard surpris puis méfiant. Harry fit un sourire gêné et accentua légèrement la pression de sa main.

« Alors nous voilà, deux égoïstes, cherchant à réparer nos erreurs. Ne croyez-vous pas qu'il serait temps de les accepter et d'avancer ? » murmura doucement le Sauveur sans jamais lâcher les yeux de la personne en face de lui.

Snape sonda quelques instants les yeux verts de Potter. Il y trouva les restes de ses paroles de la veille quand il lui avait dit qu'il était arrogant et égoïste. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Potter lui inspirait autre chose que de l'agacement. Pour une fois il était près à accepter qu'il avait raison.

Le maitre de potions grogna quand son esprit lui cria que Potter et lui étaient plus semblables qu'il ne le pensait. La même culpabilité, les mêmes cicatrices, ils pleuraient également les mêmes pertes…. Et aujourd'hui ils devaient également avancer pour la même raison.

Lily.

Snape ferma les yeux et hocha légèrement la tête ce qui fit sourire franchement le brun aux yeux verts. Les compteurs étaient remis à zéro entre eux deux, et cela lui faisait, étrangement, très plaisir. Snape apprécia le sourire du jeune homme qui rayonnait autant que celui de sa fille. Harry avait tord, Lily ne souriait pas comme sa mère, mais comme son père. Ils avaient même force.

Snape soupira intérieurement en se disant que le jeune homme mettrait beaucoup de temps avant de se rendre compte qu'il avait transmis plus qu'il ne le pensait à sa fille. Il se dégagea de la prise du brun et s'avança près de la tombe en repensant aux paroles d'une certaine jeune fille qui, dans une très belle matinée d'hiver, avait bu son thé d'une manière assurée et posée.

_« Vous savez, je ne peux pas changer cette vision. J'ai vu ce qu'il allait arriver. Il va sûrement souffrir, pleurer, sombrer. Mais je veux lui assurer la suite, je veux leur assurer à tout les deux le bonheur que je n'ai pas pu leur apporter. On ne peut pas changer l'avenir, mais on peut faire en sorte que les épreuves ne se surmontent pas seul. Je veux, non j'exige qu'il soit accompagné. Soyez-là pour lui, soyez-là pour eux deux. Ce sont mes soleils, protégez les. » _

Elle avait attaché ses cheveux roux et l'avait regardé en souriant. Severus Snape n'avait jamais pensé que cette jeune femme avait autant de ressources. Ce jour-là elle avait gagné tout son respect. Une femme courageuse, prête à tout pour protéger les gens qu'elle aimait. Un peu comme Lily Evans.

Il regarda rapidement la plaque commémorative et entendit le jeune Potter s'avancer derrière lui. Aucune discrétion, ses chaussures brisaient une par une les feuilles d'automne.

Harry se positionna derrière lui, et murmura doucement une phrase qui, sans qu'il le sache, brisa définitivement quelque chose chez Snape.

« Je suis sûr que ma mère est fière de vous aujourd'hui »

* * *

><p><em>Et voilà, fin de ce chapitre. Merci d'avoir lu et n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review. Elles sont toujours les bienvenues. Comme d'habitude la semaine prochaine la suite. <em>


	7. Chapter 6

**Bonne année à tout le monde ! J'espère que votre soirée a été riche en émotion, en espérant que cette année soit encore meilleure que 2011. Je vous apporte le dernier chapitre, j'ai bientôt terminé l'épilogue de cette fic donc vous aurez la fin. Rassurant quand on sait le temps que je mets pour Bloody Doe. Cette histoire devient compliquée, mais je ne l'abandonne pas. **

**Merci pour toutes vos reviews, que ce soit pour cette fic ou pour les autres. Snapou ça m'a fait plaisir de voir que tu n'avais pas totalement disparue, et revoir tes reviews m'ont fait énormément plaisir. Pleins de bisous et aux autres bien sûr. **

**Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre VI<strong>

_2006 _

_« Ca fait bientôt 5 ans que vous êtes là Harry. Et bientôt 2 ans que vous êtes en thérapie avec moi. Pour vos progrès, nous aimerions vous offrir quelque chose. J'aimerais que vous me disiez ce que vous aimez. Bien sûr dites quelque chose qu'on est en mesure d'offrir. _

_- Vraiment ? Vous offrez souvent quelque chose à vos patients, ou c'est juste parce que je m'appelle Harry Potter ? _

_- Ca me fait plaisir de voir que vous avez retrouvé votre répartie. Non à chaque fois on offre quelque chose aux patients quand on juge qu'ils sont assez stables. Allez dites-moi, Harry qu'est ce qui vous ferait plaisir _

_- Un balai. _

_- Oh. Un balai ? Oui c'est vrai que vous étiez un très bon Attrapeur _

_- Je ne veux pas vraiment jouer au Quidditch. J'aime beaucoup le jeu, mais ce qui me plaisait avant tout c'était voler. Je pouvais passer des heures dans les airs, juste pour le plaisir de sentir l'air balayer mes joues et pour le plaisir de toucher les nuages. _

_- Voler pour s'évader. Typique. Voler avec un balai est jouissif et apporte une grande satisfaction. C'est arriver à s'évader tout en contrôlant son évasion. C'est réussir à se laisser aller tout en contrôlant ce relâchement total. C'est la stabilité que recherche toute personne vivante. Être libre et pouvoir contrôler cette liberté. D'ailleurs Harry, vous savez ce qu'on dit sur les joueurs professionnels de Quidditch ? _

_- Non, on en dit quoi ?_

_- Qu'ils ne se marieront jamais, parce qu'ils sont déjà fiancés aux nuages. _

_- C'est stupide. Je me suis bien marié, même si je ne suis pas joueur professionnel. _

_- Effectivement dit comme ça, cela parait stupide. Mais quand on regarde bien, la signification de cette phrase est tout simplement qu'ils ne sont pas prisonniers du sol. Un peu comme vous Harry. Vous aimez voler, vous VOULEZ voler, parce que vous êtes libre. Ne perdez jamais cela » _

HPHPHPHPHPHP

_Novembre 2008_

Deux semaines s'étaient passées depuis le 31 octobre et l'épisode du cimetière. Après la dernière phrase prononcée par Harry, Lily était revenue tout joyeuse en renversant de l'eau un peu partout car l'arrosoir était trop lourd pour elle. Le reste de la soirée s'était déroulée dans une douce ambiance, pas très joyeuse, mais jamais totalement froide et triste.

Harry était rentré chez Hermione et Ron avec le sentiment d'avoir réussi à accomplir quelque chose. Il avait réussi à faire un pas en avant et avait quelque part, invité Snape à faire de même. Il avait pensé à cela toute la nuit et s'était demandé quel serait le comportement de l'homme sombre après cela. Il avait eu rapidement sa réponse. Il n'avait pas changé en apparence, toujours aussi froid, distant et cynique, mais Harry avait réussi à sentir une légère amélioration.

Il l'avait accueilli de manière plus chaleureuse, il avait un peu plus participé aux activités qu'Harry avait organisées pour Lily. C'était imperceptible, mais le brun l'avait remarqué et cela lui avait fait plaisir. Petit à petit, durant ces deux semaines, il avait appris à mieux connaitre l'homme et s'était accoutumé de sa présence. Aujourd'hui, il faisait parti de sa vie, au même titre que Lily avec qui, il créait de véritables liens familiaux.

Cela lui donnait une impression très étrange. Snape faisait partie intégrante de sa vie, en même pas deux semaines. Il en avait parlé rapidement avec Hermione, et elle lui avait dit que c'était normal, à force de le voir tout les jours dans son intimité, ils finissaient par créer des liens quasi familiaux. Il avait cru qu'elle avait raison, mais en réalité il avait remarqué que ce n'était pas du tout ça. Quand il regardait Snape, il ne ressentait pas la même chose qu'il avait ressentie avec Sirius, Remus ou même Dumbledore. Ça n'avait rien à avoir avec la douce chaleur d'un sentiment de bien être familial.

Non. Il s'était surpris à regarder et à détailler beaucoup de fois cet homme.

Car Snape l'intriguait énormément. Il avait découvert une autre personnalité à cet homme en apparence si acariâtre et aigri.

Snape n'avait jamais été un homme beau, mais avec l'âge ses traits devenaient matures et attirants. Son nez proéminent et busqué donnait un air sévère qui lui allait à la perfection, et sa peau pâle faisait un délicieux contraste avec ses cheveux corbeaux et ses yeux de jais.

Il avait du charisme. C'était indéniable. Il avait une stature puissante, et était protecteur dans ses gestes ce qui lui donnaient une forte stabilité.

Harry avait eu de nombreuses discussions avec cet homme, autour d'un thé chaud, et à chaque fois que ses yeux rencontraient les siens, de doux papillonnements venaient délicieusement torturer son ventre. C'était beaucoup trop lubrique pour être un sentiment familial…

Cela l'avait complètement retourné quand il avait découvert, ou plutôt définitivement accepté, qu'il désirait Snape. Ce n'était pas possible. Il avait tendrement aimé, et désiré sa femme. Il était hétéro ou du moins il le pensait. Tout ces sentiments étaient venus petit à petit, s'infiltrant vicieusement dans son être, en apprenant à connaitre Snape et en cherchant quelque chose de plus vivant derrière son masque de froideur extrême.

Harry pensait que tout avait véritablement commencé quand il avait proposé à Lily de lui apprendre à voler sur un balai. Snape ne lui avait jamais proposé, parce que le vol n'avait jamais été son domaine de prédilection. Lily avait accepté avec joie, pendant que Snape avait maugréé que c'était dangereux pour son âge et qu'elle aurait tout le temps d'apprendre en arrivant à Poudlard.

Pourtant il s'était laissé doucement convaincre par la jeune fille qui savait y faire avec l'homme. Malgré son dégout du balai et du Quidditch, Snape avait fait un effort et avait accepté de monter sur le balai avec Lily pour la tenir pendant qu'Harry montrait ce qu'il fallait faire sur un autre balai. Ce jour là, Harry avait observé avec concentration le visage de Snape, et l'avait vu pour la première fois sourire franchement quand Lily avait réussi à vraiment faire décoller son balai. Il avait gravé ce sourire dans son esprit, et même s'il ne lui était pas destiné, son cœur avait raté un battement. C'était tellement rare…

Harry voulait revoir ce sourire. Coute que coute. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il avait vraiment envie de donner le sourire à cet homme maintenant qu'il savait que cela était possible.

Outre ces évènements, les visions de Lily grâce à ses cours d'Occlumencie s'étaient très légèrement atténuées. Elle ne voyait plus désormais qu'une seule vision, toujours la même, qui continuait néanmoins à la torturer. Harry avait essayé de savoir qu'elle était cette vision mais il n'avait eu aucunes réponses. Snape quant à lui avait l'air de comprendre de mieux en mieux ce qui se passait, mais refusait d'expliquer ses découvertes…

Cela l'avait mis en colère et l'avait conduit à sa seule dispute avec Snape pendant ces deux semaines. Il avait presque exigé que l'homme lui dise ce qu'il avait découvert sur Lily, et son interlocuteur lui avait répondu qu'il n'était pas du tout en droit d'exiger cela de lui et qu'il devait lui parler avec plus de respect. Harry avait alors rétorqué que c'était sa fille et qu'il devait la protéger.

Snape s'était calmé, et lui avait répondu sur un ton méprisant qu'il devait arrêter de vouloir sauver le monde, et que s'il le voulait le faire, il devait redevenir Auror. Cela aurait pu s'arrêter là, si Lily n'était pas arrivée en pleurs dans la cuisine en criant qu'Harry ne devait pas redevenir Auror. Snape avait alors soupiré d'un air las avant de rejoindre Lily pour la consoler.

Harry n'avait pas vraiment compris pourquoi Lily avait pleuré, et avait préféré oublier cet évènement. Pourtant cela l'intriguait toujours autant. Il avait l'impression que ce qui s'était passé, était en rapport avec la vision de Lily. Il se redemanda une nouvelle fois qu'elle pouvait bien être cette vision en faisant tournoyer le liquide ambré dans sa tasse de thé. Cela lui fit penser à Trelawney qui lisait l'avenir dans les tasses de thé, et fut presque dégouté de son thé à l'orange qu'il affectionnait pourtant.

Il sursauta fortement et fut sorti de ses pensées quand Hermione posa une main chaude sur son bras. Il se reconnecta à la scène et se rappela qu'il était chez Hermione et Ron avec Lily. La jeune rouquine jouait avec sa cousine, et Ron était en train d'expliquer à Harry en quoi consistait sa mission et où est ce qu'il pourrait le joindre et surtout quand. Ron avait du remarquer que son ami n'écoutait pas, car il s'était arrêté de parler et Hermione s'était tournée vers lui. Le Sauveur croisa un regard chocolat inquiet.

« Tout va bien Harry ?

- Oui, oui. Désolé j'étais dans mes pensées. Continue Ron, tu disais que tu partais dans la campagne profonde en Ecosse » précisa le brun pour montrer à Ron qu'il avait bien écouté.

Ron qui avait eu un regard déçu que son ami n'écoute pas, se rengorgea quand il vit qu'Harry avait finalement écouté. Il continua à parler, en précisant qui l'accompagnerait, mais tout cela n'intéressait pas vraiment le brun. Il en avait assez des Aurors, et avait coupé tout les ponts. D'ailleurs cette semaine il avait reçu quelques missives pour lui proposer de revenir doucement dans les rangs. Il avait tout de suite refusé. Ce n'était vraiment plus pour lui.

A la place il avait réfléchi à ce qu'il allait faire pour subvenir à ses besoins. Il avait hérité des Potter et des Black et pouvait donc vivre aisément sans travailler, mais il n'avait pas envie de rester sans rien faire. Surtout quand Lily partira à Poudlard, il se retrouvera seul. Enfin si un jour il récupère sa garde, ce qui avait l'air tout de même bien parti. Snape avait même rallongé son temps de visite, passant de 4h à 6h.

Hermione remarqua une nouvelle fois que son ami ne suivait pas du tout la conversation, qui se faisait dans un seul sens. Elle ne lui en voulait pas, Ron avait pris la grosse tête depuis qu'il était monté en grade, ce qui l'irritait de plus en plus. Mais c'était son mari, elle l'aimait avec ses défauts.

Elle se pencha doucement vers Harry, et murmura doucement pour ne pas troubler le rouquin qui continuait de parler.

« Mais à quoi penses-tu ? »

Harry la regarda d'un air amusé et décida de répondre franchement à son amie. Depuis qu'il vivait chez elle, ils avaient retrouvé une grande complicité, même peut être une plus grande. Elle était son soutien, il pouvait pratiquement tout lui dire… mais il lui avait pour l'instant caché la chose qui le perturbait vraiment.

« Je pensais à Snape » murmura également Harry. Les yeux de son amie s'écarquillèrent légèrement, puis un doux sourire élut domicile sur ses lèvres

« Vraiment ? C'est vrai que tu m'avais dit que vos relations s'étaient améliorées.

- Plus qu'améliorées. Enfin dans mon cas… » soupira-t-il avant de se mordiller la lèvre inférieure.

Hermione comprit rapidement le sous entendus, et fut légèrement surprise. Elle s'en doutait un petit peu, mais ne pensait pas qu'elle avait raison. Suite à cette révélation implicite, elle remarqua que son ami était en proie à un grand trouble et torturait désormais sa lèvre inférieure. Elle commençait à légèrement saigner, et la jeune femme posa de nouveau sa main sur son bras pour le calmer.

« Calme-toi Harry. Quand tu dis « plus qu'améliorée », tu veux dire que…

- Que je suis attiré par lui ! Putain Hermione je ne sais pas où j'en suis, j'ai jamais pu penser que j'avais ce genre d'orientation. Quelle ironie, le Sauveur est une tapette » murmura-t-il en haussant perceptiblement le ton.

Hermione le regarda d'un air réprobateur, et croisa les bras pour montrer son mécontentement. Elle comprenait le trouble de son ami mais ce n'était pas une raison pour cracher son dégout envers ce genre d'orientation.

« Harry ce n'est pas non plus dramatique d'avoir des penchants homosexuels…

- Tu n'as pas compris Hermione » grinça-t-il presque agacé qu'Hermione croit qu'il soit dégouté par cette orientation. Ca ne lui plaisait pas énormément, mais il ne pouvait pas réfréner ces sentiments. Non il y avait autre chose, qui le torturait beaucoup plus. « Je… J'ai l'impression de trahir Ginny » termina en hésitant légèrement.

Hermione déglutit légèrement, et finit par comprendre. C'était donc ça qui torturait vraiment son ami… C'était compréhensible, même si Harry avait fait son deuil, la présence de la rouquine était toujours palpable surtout à travers Lily qui avait un caractère bien trempé comme sa mère. Elle ne décroisa pas les bras et observa doucement les deux petites filles jouer. Elle ressembla ses pensées et essaya de donner une réponse franche et précise à Harry.

« Je pense sincèrement que Ginny, aujourd'hui, ne voudrait que ton bonheur. Que ce soit avec un homme ou une femme, du moment que tu te sens bien avec cette personne… Tu as le droit de refaire ta vie Harry. Tu as le droit d'avoir des envies d'homme »

Harry observa également les deux filles jouer et arrêta de torturer sa lèvre suite aux paroles de son amie. Elle signifiait que si Ginny l'avait sincèrement aimé, aujourd'hui elle voudrait qu'il soit heureux et qu'il ne vive pas dans le passé. C'est ce qu'il essayait de faire, mais c'était douloureux.

Il ne répondit pas à Hermione mais d'un regard, il lui signifia que ses paroles lui avaient fait du bien. Ils continuèrent à écouter d'une oreille distraite Ron en buvant leur thé. Les heures tournèrent où ils parlèrent de tout et de rien, et où Ron prenait des nouvelles de Lily qu'il ne voyait pas très souvent.

Il fut rapidement l'heure de partir, Harry devait ramener Lily au Manoir Prince. Ron grogna en disant qu'il ne voulait pas voir sa nièce partir chez le bâtard graisseux. Hermione soupira, ainsi qu'Harry, et Lily le réprimanda gentiment. Elle se souvint soudainement qu'elle avait quelque chose à donner à sa marraine, et demanda à Harry de lui donner le dessin.

Il l'avait rangé dans sa poche magique en le faisant rétrécir. Le brun le sortit, et d'un coup de baguette lui fit reprendre sa taille normale. Harry grimaça légèrement en observant une nouvelle fois le dessin, mais surtout en observant Ron qui ne ressemblait pas du tout à Ron…

Lily l'attrapa et le tendit à sa marraine après avoir courut vers elle. Hermione regarda rapidement le dessin puis prit la petite rouquine dans ses bras en lui embrassant la joue.

« Il est magnifique. Merci beaucoup » murmura-t-elle.

Elles se séparèrent quelques secondes plus tard, et après avoir dit au revoir, Hermione prit Rose pour aller la coucher. Ron accompagna donc seul, Harry et Lily à la Cheminée. Ils marchèrent vers le fond de la maison, là où se trouvait la Cheminée, et Ron se plaça sur le côté pour les laisser passer.

Harry prit son ami dans les bras pour lui dire au revoir, et laissa sa fille faire de même. Étrangement, Lily resta très longtemps dans les bras de son parrain alors qu'elle n'était restée que quelques secondes dans les bras d'Hermione. Sans doute parce qu'il partait en mission. Ron caressa les cheveux roux de sa nièce, et la poussa légèrement en arrière pour l'observer.

« Ne sois pas triste Lily. Je vais vite revenir. J'essaierai de t'envoyer du courrier, si je le peux, promis » sourit franchement Ron.

Lily hocha la tête légèrement, et s'avança vers la Cheminée d'un regard vide et triste. De petites larmes commençaient à apparaitre aux coins de ses yeux. Elle réprima un sanglot quand elle entra dans la Cheminée.

Harry observa la rouquine, et s'inquiéta pour elle. Pourquoi réagissait-elle aussi mal au moment de quitter Ron ? Il s'avança également vers la Cheminée, prit de la poudre avec sa main droite et posa sa main libre sur la tête rousse de Lily. Elle leva la tête et il put croiser les yeux verts douloureux de sa fille. Il l'interrogea du regard cherchant à comprendre ce qui se passait.

Ron qui n'avait rien vu, se positionna devant la Cheminée et leur offrit un grand sourire.

« On se revoit vite » déclara-t-il suivit d'un geste de la main.

La main de Lily chercha rapidement celle d'Harry, et la serra fébrilement quand elle l'eut trouvé. Les sanglots s'intensifiaient. Harry regarda Lily, puis Ron. Une idée lui effleura l'esprit une seconde. Une seconde de trop….Son cœur se serra douloureusement, et un étau de terreur captura sa gorge quand il entendit les derniers murmures de Lily.

« Adieu, tonton »

Pour échapper à cet enfer, Harry cria l'endroit où ils devaient aller et jeta la poudre de Cheminettes.

Il avait compris.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Harry regardait Lily dormir à travers la porte de sa chambre. Quand ils étaient arrivés dans le Manoir, ils étaient seuls. Snape avait laissé un mot comme quoi il serait absent, et il demandait à Harry de coucher Lily et de rester avec elle, le temps qu'il arrive.

Il n'avait rien dit sur ce qu'il avait compris. Il avait fait comme si de rien était, avait préparé à manger pour la rouquine et l'avait couchée. Il avait joué avec elle, avait ri avec elle comme si la visite chez Ron n'avait pas eu lieu. Comme l'épisode devant la Cheminée n'avait pas eu lieu.

Cela avait été éprouvant pour Harry, et surement aussi pour Lily qui avait fait taire ses larmes pour passer une bonne soirée avec son père.

Et désormais il l'observait dormir dans son lit. Il se demandait si elle avait cette vision, si elle _le _voyait mourir encore et encore. De quelle façon il mourait ? Était-ce douloureusement, dans la solitude ? Tant de questions sans réponses qui le laissaient Harry douloureusement blessé. Les paroles de Snape résonnaient dans sa tête et une forte migraine s'annonçait.

_« La seule question que vous devez vous poser, c'est : êtes-vous capable de laisser les gens mourir pour que Lily ne se brise pas une nouvelle fois ? Si un jour votre cœur de valeureux Gryffondors répond oui, alors vous ferez un bon père » _

Ce qu'il lui avait dit prenait désormais tout son sens, il comprenait ce qu'était être un père, et les sacrifices qu'il devait faire pour protéger son enfant. Lily passait avant tout, même avant son meilleur ami dont l'issue était désormais toute tracée. Ce soir en rentrant chez Ron et Hermione, il allait devoir les affronter sans ciller, sans rien dire. Il allait devoir garder une attitude normale. Il s'en sentait vaguement capable… et soupira en se demandant où était passé son courage de Gryffondors.

Il entendit des pas dans les escaliers lui signifiant que quelqu'un montait à l'étage. Il n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir qui c'était. Qui d'autre que cet homme pouvait rentrer à cette heure-ci dans cette maison ? Il attendit que Snape arrive en haut des escaliers, et quelques instants plus tard il sentit la présence imposante de l'homme derrière lui. Il devait surement se demander ce qu'il faisait là à regarder Lily dans le noir.

« Je sais ce qu'elle voit. Je sais ce qui se passe dans son rêve. » commença-t-il d'une voix enrouée sans jamais se retourner et sans jamais cesser d'observer la petite silhouette endormie. « Je sais, et je suis rentré ici en souriant. Je lui ai fait à manger, nous avons joué et on s'est raconté des blagues. Je l'ai ensuite couchée en lui racontant une histoire de princesse comme elle les aime »

Sa voix était morne comme blasée de la vie. Il avait exactement le même ton que Snape avait employé pour lui dire qu'on ne pouvait pas changer l'avenir. C'était un ton d'une personne qui savait mais qui ne pouvait rien faire. C'était douloureux et fatiguant. Il reprit sur le même ton en ne se retournant toujours pas.

« Vous aviez compris avant moi. Vous saviez, et vous m'avez protégé de cela » dit-il en comprenant petit à petit.

Les pièces du puzzle s'emboitaient. Le dessin de Lily, le fait qu'elle ne pouvait pas le voir autrement que mort, le fait aussi qu'elle ne voulait pas en parler, ses embrassades prolongées avec son parrain. Snape qui avait rapidement compris et qui ne lui avait rien dit car c'était son meilleur ami.

Lily voyait Ron mourir.

La réalité de ce qui se passait le frappa de pleins fouet et faillit le faire flancher. Snape le rattrapa de justesse et attrapa fermement ses épaules pour le maintenir debout. Ses jambes étaient en train de trembler. Harry se retrouva à regarder Snape pour la première fois depuis qu'il était rentré. Il eut du mal à le distinguer dans la pénombre mais put voir que ces orbes l'observaient avec douleur. Le cœur d'Harry se calma instantanément. Il n'était pas seul dans cette épreuve. Les mains de Snape le soutenaient fortement et ne le lâcheraient pas.

Fatigué, Harry posa sa tête contre le torse de Snape. L'homme le laissa faire, compréhensif des durs émotions qu'avaient vécues le jeune homme. Harry put sentir l'odeur de l'homme et sentit les effluves de son corps piquer son nez. Une odeur musquée, épicée, masculine et terriblement tentatrice. Mais également rassurante. Le Sauveur eut la confirmation de l'attirance qu'il avait pour cet homme.

Il décida pourtant de ne rien faire. Il ne voulait pas gâcher ce moment, intime et étrange. Snape ne bougeait pas, n'avait pas enlacé le jeune homme mais rien que le fait de le laisser se reposer sur lui, signifiait beaucoup de chose. Il acceptait la présence de Potter. C'était déjà beaucoup et Harry ne voulait pas pousser sa chance trop loin.

« Je ne sais pas si je serais capable d'affronter une nouvelle fois la mort, Snape » mumura difficilement Harry, la bouche touchant presque le tissu du pull de l'homme.

Il sentit le torse, où sa tête reposait, se soulever pour prendre une grande inspiration. Harry voulut relever la tête, mais se ravisa en pensant qu'il allait croiser le regard agacé de Snape. Et il n'avait pas envie de se battre contre lui… surtout pas maintenant.

« Vous le pouvez. Aujourd'hui vous avez quelque chose que vous n'aviez pas, il y a 7 ans » déclara doucement Snape, qui était tout sauf agacé.

La voix rauque de Snape fit vibrer les oreilles d'Harry qui enregistra ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Il avait raison, aujourd'hui la présence de Lily à ses côtés. Il n'était plus seul. Il voulut également dire à Snape, qu'il était également à ses côtés et que ça comptait pour lui. Pour toute réponse il accentua la pression de sa tête sur le torse de Snape, ce qui fit doucement ricaner le maitre de potions.

« Vous êtes un bon père, Potter » murmura tellement bas Snape qu'Harry ne crut pas l'entendre.

Le cœur d'Harry se réchauffa immédiatement et il se sentit sourire sur le torse de Snape. C'était surement le plus beau compliment qu'il pouvait lui faire. De dures journées étaient à venir, mais il ferait toujours ce qu'un père devait faire pour son enfant.

Protéger et aimer.

* * *

><p><em>Merci pour votre lecture en espérant que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre qui apporte quand même la réponse à une question fondamentale de ma fic. N'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé. La suite dans une semaine. <em>


	8. Chapter 7

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous, voici le nouveau chapitre ! C'est un de mes chapitres préférés car, une fois n'est pas coutume, celui-ci est plutôt centré sur les pensées de Snape et sur ses ressentis. Obligatoire quand on veut savoir ce qui s'est réellement passé avec Ginny. Ce chapitre apporte déjà quelques éléments de réponse sur ce qu'a fait Ginevra Potter pour sa fille et pour son mari. A la base je n'aimais pas de Ginny, dans les films et dans les livres également, mais la mère est quelque chose de très important chez JKR. J'ai voulu suivre son exemple et reprendre l'idée du sacrifice maternel que je trouve très beau. J'espère que vous apprécierez également. **

**Merci pour vos reviews tout le monde ! Que ce soit sur cette fic et sur les autres, je vois que vous êtes toujours aussi présents. Ca fait énormément plaisir. Je vous embrasse. **

**Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre VII<strong>

_Janvier 2001_

_« Le monde sorcier est en émois depuis que vous avez annoncé que vous attendiez une fille. Toutes mes félicitations Madame Potter. _

_- Oh voyons Snape ! Je le savais depuis le début que c'était une fille. Et vous aussi. Arrêtez d'être aussi formel avec moi. _

_- Ce qui m'étonne le plus c'est surtout que j'ai été au courant avant Potter. Ne voulez pas enfin me dire pourquoi vous ne voulez pas informer votre mari de vos… dons. _

_- C'est nécessaire. Croyez-moi. _

_- Pourquoi lui cacher votre futur ? _

_- Vous comprendrez bien vite. Mais je ne cherche pas à cacher Snape, je cherche à protéger »_

HPHPHPHPHPHP

_Novembre 2008_

Severus se réveilla en sursaut après un énième cauchemar. Il papillonna des yeux quelques secondes pour se remettre de ses terreurs nocturnes, et son souffle se calma progressivement. Il tourna la tête pour observer la montre qui était à sa droite et pesta quand il vit qu'il n'était que 5h du matin. Il n'arrivait décidément pas à faire une nuit complète.

D'ailleurs autrefois ce n'était pas si dérangeant de n'avoir que quelques heures de sommeil. Son corps l'avait habitué aux cris de Lily qui arrivaient souvent au beau milieu de la nuit. Mais maintenant que ses crises s'étaient atténuées, il avait espéré retrouver un rythme de sommeil normal. Ses rêves, ou plutôt ses cauchemars en avaient décidé autrement.

Severus rabaissa sèchement la couverture sur le côté et sortit ses jambes de son grand lit. L'air froid de la chambre tortura quelques instants ses mollets dénudés mais aussi sa chemise de nuit pleine de sueurs dues au stress. Il attrapa sa baguette et enfila une robe de chambre après l'avoir amenée vers lui d'un coup de baguette.

La nuit était encore bien noire, ce qui le fit frissonner. La nuit était le royaume des cauchemars, elle abritait les peurs de tous les enfants. Chaque enfant pour repousser ses peurs et les monstres qui peuplent l'obscurité, allument toujours une petite veilleuse dans un coin de sa chambre. Lily en avait eu une pendant une longue période, hurlant qu'elle allait mourir si la nuit l'engloutissait.

Le fonctionnement des adultes est plus abstrait, les peurs ne sont plus assumées, les innocences d'enfance disparaissent. Quand on devient adulte on oublie rapidement qu'est ce qui nous faisait peur, et on l'enfouie. Mais la nuit revenait toujours. Snape en faisait souvent les frais. Ses cauchemars sur Voldemort et les mangemorts avaient presque tous disparus après la fin de la guerre. Le souvenir était présent, douloureusement incrusté dans son avant-bras gauche, mais Severus arrivait à se dire que toutes ces souffrances subies étaient sa rédemption.

Non, ce qu'il voyait toutes les nuits, c'était toujours les mêmes cheveux roux qui lui hurlaient qu'il n'avait pas réussi à « la » sauver. Qu'il l'avait abandonnée, alors qu'elle comptait sur lui. Il avait longtemps cru que la personne qui lui criait ça dans ses cauchemars était Lily, sa tendre et douce Lily. Mais très vite, il avait réussi à apercevoir, à mieux distinguer les contours du visage de la rouquine. Un visage triangulaire, beaucoup moins doux et souple que celui de Lily.

Le visage de Ginevra Potter.

Il ne le quittait jamais. Severus réchauffa un peu de café de la veille et s'en versa une tasse pleine. Il voulut la boire d'une traite, avant de se souvenir que la dernière fois il avait réussi à se bruler. Pourtant là, il avait vraiment besoin de sa dose de caféine. Il commença par boire une petite gorgée, et laissa le liquide lui bruler la gorge. En contemplant presque mélancoliquement la tasse, il se fit la remarque qu'il avait déjà servi un chocolat chaud dans cette tasse à Potter quand il était venu la deuxième fois.

Severus grogna doucement avant de refaire couler le café dans son œsophage. Petit à petit, Potter avait réussi à s'incruster dans le petit cocon qu'il avait créé avec Lily. Ces seuls moments de bonheur, de joie il ne se les accordait qu'avec cette petite fille qui n'était pas la sienne. Il savait très bien qu'un jour il allait devoir s'en séparer et cela le terrorisait. A chaque fois, il essayait de se dire qu'il ne la méritait pas et qu'il était légitime que le golden boy retrouve le bonheur qu'il avait cherché à obtenir.

Le liquide brulant irrita quelques secondes la gorge de Snape qui fronça les sourcils sous la douleur mais aussi sous le constat de la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait. Au fil des jours, Potter avait presque imposé sa présence au grand bonheur de Lily, mais aussi presque au bonheur de Snape. Il devait se l'avouer, il aimait et appréciait la compagnie du nouvel Harry Potter. Il n'était plus le Gryffondor impétueux de son adolescence, son physique avait muri mais aussi son mental. Ses yeux ne riaient plus comme avant, ils étaient plus calmes et semblaient réfléchir.

Au bout de 7 ans de remise en question et reconstruction, c'était normal. Mais il avait gardé une légère insolence et fougue qui faisait que Harry Potter n'avait pas totalement disparu. Snape avait au départ pensé que ces 7 ans auraient presque détruit le golden boy, mais il en était ressorti plus fort, plus décidé à avancer et à chercher ce à quoi il aspirait : une vie normale.

Ce véritable changement dans l'idée qu'avait Snape d'Harry, s'était véritablement faite après l'épisode du cimetière. Il ne s'était jamais vraiment senti à l'aise dans cet endroit. Comme s'il était hypocrite pour lui de croire qu'il avait le droit de venir se recueillir sur la tombe de la femme qu'il avait adorée. En croisant les yeux verts d'Harry, il avait eu l'impression de parler à Lily. Comme si la jeune femme avait cherché à lui transmettre un message. Il s'était très vite repris, mais ce moment d'égarement lui avait au moins appris une chose : il ne voyait plus Harry comme la réincarnation de son abruti de paternel, mais il avait réussi à voir un peu de sa mère en lui.

La semaine qui avait suivi, avait confirmé les changements que Snape avait remarqués. Il avait observé et appris à écouter Harry. La ressemblance avec Lily et son père était partie au fur et à mesure, et Snape avait regardé tout simplement Harry. Il n'était plus le fils « de », il était devenu tout simplement Harry Potter.

Un homme au physique parfait, qui avait gardé des traces du Quidditch et de l'entrainement des Aurors. Un charme affolant accentué par les mèches tombantes sur ses yeux, mais aussi par ses perçants yeux verts et ses lèvres mutines.

Snape jeta presque la tasse dans l'évier, et s'appuya sur le plan de travail. Il avait toujours été lié à la progéniture Potter, mais pas de cette façon là. Il n'avait jamais pensé ressentir ce genre de chose. Au départ il avait cru que c'était normal, parce qu'il était tout le temps ici et que d'accepter sa présence lui permettrait de garder Lily.

_Tu es même hypocrite avec toi-même, _pensa avec dégout Snape. Potter s'était infiltré en lui, dans ses sens, il attendait presque chacune de ses arrivées avec impatience car il se sentait proche de ce jeune homme. Il se voyait presque dans ses yeux blasés. Et cela le dégoutait de voir que Potter était presque devenu aigri. Il voulait qu'il pétille comme avant, il voulait lui redonner le sourire. Il s'était donc laissé aller et avait brisé sa carapace pour consoler Potter qui avait été face à la vérité du destin de son meilleur ami. Le jeune homme aux yeux verts était resté calme et posé pour protéger Lily. Ce geste avait encore plus fait monter le golden boy dans l'estime de Snape

Mais Potter n'accordait que son sourire à Lily.

Et il n'était pas de cette inclinaison. La preuve avec la magnifique Ginny.

Snape fut pris d'un violent haut le cœur quand il repensa à cette femme qui avait presque empoisonné son existence pendant 7 mois. Elle l'avait manipulé de bout en bout.

La première fois qu'elle était venue le voir, elle faisait peine à voir. Ses cheveux roux n'étaient pas coiffés, d'énormes cernes entouraient douloureusement ses yeux, et son teint était terne. Snape n'avait pas eu le courage de renvoyer Ginny Potter chez elle dans cet état. Erreur fatale. Suite à ce choix, tout avait commencé.

Il l'avait faite entrer, et l'avait faite s'assoir sur un des canapés trônant dans le salon. Il lui avait servi un peu de thé, et avait attendu qu'elle commence à parler. Le silence de la pièce était parfois brisé par les sanglots très mal maitrisés de la rouquine. Snape n'avait rien dit et avait continué à attendre.

Au bout d'une heure, elle s'était mise à parler avec sa petite voix brisée pour graver à tout jamais dans son esprit le destin de la deuxième famille Potter :

« _Professeur Snape… Je vais mourir » _

Ses yeux chauds s'étaient alors fixés aux siens. Ils étaient brisés et cherchaient le secours d'une personne. Snape s'était longtemps demandé pourquoi la jeune Ginny avait choisi son aide, il n'avait alors jamais reçu de réponse explicite. A chaque fois, elle avait répondu avec un doux sourire nostalgique et en lui disant qu'un jour il comprendrait tout.

Aujourd'hui, il sentait qu'il arrivait presque à comprendre pourquoi elle l'avait choisi. Il avait l'impression d'être le seul à comprendre les souffrances de Potter, et à comprendre ses yeux blasés qui ne répondaient plus avec autant d'enthousiasme qu'avant. Le golden boy avait changé.

L'horloge sonna brutalement six heures ce qui eut pour effet de faire sortir Snape de ses pensées noires. Très vite, il fit comme il faisait chaque matin : il enferma ses souvenirs dans un coin de son esprit et se prépara mentalement à passer une autre journée avec Potter et Lily.

Snape épousseta rapidement sa robe de chambre et se dirigea vers l'escalier pour monter dans sa chambre. Il n'était pas présentable, il avait envie de retrouver ses longues robes noires qui lui permettaient de cacher ce qu'il était réellement.

Il devait cacher qu'il n'avait pas réussi à sauver Ginny Potter.

HPHPHPHHPHPHPHP

Harry arriva en plein milieu de l'après midi, après être passé à Square Grimmault avec Hermione. Elle avait réussi à le convaincre d'essayer de remettre les pieds dans cette maison qui avait été la sienne et celle de sa femme. Il s'était laissé faire et l'avait suivie dans la Cheminée.

En réalité il avait accepté la proposition d'Hermione sans être réellement prêt à retrouver ses sombres murs qui avaient appartenu à son parrain. Ce qu'il voulait surtout éviter c'était de se retrouver avec Ron qui était en train de faire ses derniers bagages. Pendant que sa femme l'avait aidé à prendre ses dernières affaires, il avait fait quelques blagues en disant que c'était une mission de routine et que sa famille s'inquiétait trop à chaque qu'il partait. Hermione l'avait alors regardé en biais et était partie en marmonnant qu'il pouvait à chaque fois arriver n'importe quoi.

Harry n'avait pas pu en supporter plus. Il avait été à deux doigts de tout révéler à Hermione qui avait l'air beaucoup moins enjouée depuis que son mari avait annoncé son départ. Il la comprenait. Il savait aussi que sa douce amie sentait des choses, et avait un bon instinct de sorcière, mais surtout d'épouse. Cet instinct qui pousse à ressentir une angoisse alors que la raison nous crie que tout ira bien, c'est une situation normale. Une peur qui tord les entrailles et qui ne part plus.

Il avait aussi eu cet instinct, cette peur, juste avant l'accouchement de Ginny. Il avait mis ça sur le compte de l'inconnu, de sa première expérience en tant que père. Il avait eu tort… il ne fallait jamais ignorer ses instincts surtout lorsque l'on est un sorcier.

Mais il n'avait rien pu dire, le souvenir de Lily s'imposait dans son esprit à chaque fois qu'il avait essayé d'en toucher deux mots à son amie.

Harry avait déambulé dans le salon du grand manoir en l'observant avec nostalgie. Rien n'avait été touché, tout avait été laissé en place. Le manoir était exactement pareil que le jour où ils étaient partis. Sur les murs, Ginny et lui avaient décidé de décrocher tout les tableaux familiaux- beaucoup trop bruyants- et les avaient mis dans une pièce spéciale où ils pourraient tous se crêper le chignon tranquillement. A la place, des photos de leur famille et amis jonchaient les murs.

Il s'était arrêté net quand il était tombé sur le grand tableau qui correspondait à leur mariage. Ginny était magnifique avec sa grande robe blanche. Elle n'en avait pas voulu une trop volumineuse. Elle l'avait choisie étroite exprès pour épouser sa taille de guêpe.

Étrangement cette photo avait juste provoqué chez Harry un grand sourire nostalgique. Juste cela. Aucune douleur, aucun regret, juste de magnifiques souvenirs rattachés à cette photo.

« Tu ne trouves pas qu'elle ressemble à ma mère ? » avait alors demandé Harry quand il avait senti sa meilleure amie se positionner à côté de lui. Il avait posé cette question après avoir observé une photo de sa mère et de son père encadrée juste à côté. Les paroles de John prenaient de plus en plus de sens.

« Si, beaucoup. Que ressens-tu devant cette photo Harry ? »

La question avait été doucement murmurée, comme si Hermione n'avait pas voulu réellement la poser. Comme si elle lui avait échappée. Le Sauveur avait réfléchi quelques secondes, avant de répondre avec honnêteté à son amie, tout en se retournant pour quitter la pièce.

« Je ressens des échos… du bonheur que nous partagions avant.

- Ce sont les échos du deuil » avait-elle conclue après avoir fermé la porte.

Un deuil que son amie aux yeux chocolat aurait bientôt à affronter.

Après avoir quitté le manoir, Hermione lui avait remis les clés et lui avait proposé d'emmener Lily faire un tour dans sa maison. Après tout, le manoir magique s'était déjà préparé à recevoir l'arrivée d'un bébé. Tous les changements l'avaient alors bien fait rire, lui qui n'avait pas du tout l'habitude. Tous les tiroirs contenants des objets coupants avaient été rehaussés dans la maison, les bouts carrés des tables étaient alors devenus ronds, et une chambre avait été rapprochée près de celle des parents. Alors qu'Harry avait eu un peu de mal à se faire accepter par ce manoir qui avait quand même un grand lien avec les verts et argents, la bâtisse avait tout de suite accepté la nouvelle arrivante.

Et c'est en surveillant avec attention Lily sur son balai qu'il se demandait comment il allait engager la conversation avec elle mais surtout avec Snape. Il avait de moins en moins envie d'enlever la petite fille à cet homme qu'il avait appris à respecter au fil des jours. Il avait très vite remarqué qu'aujourd'hui Lily était d'une importance capitale dans sa vie.

Harry tritura distraitement les clés au fond de sa poche, quand sa baguette eut un petit sursaut de magie. Il releva rapidement la tête pour regarder le balai de Lily et remarqua que celle-ci avait failli tomber. Il gardait toujours le contrôle du balai avec une baguette magique – exigence de Snape- ce qui était devenu indispensable quand on voyait le côté maladroit de Lily avec un balai. Elle aimait voler, mais elle n'était pas très douée. Étrange quand on sait de qui elle est la fille.

« Fais attention Lily ! » cria légèrement le golden boy à l'encontre de la rouquine qui lui adressa un sourire gauche en tentant de se remettre correctement sur le manche.

« Ne cherchez pas Potter, votre fille n'a pas reçu le don de votre père » gronda sarcastiquement une voix rauque derrière lui.

Harry tourna la tête furtivement pour remarquer que Snape était revenu. Il devait surveiller la potion de Lily, quand celle-ci n'avait pas le temps de le faire. Il sourit amicalement à la remarque de l'homme, qu'il ne considérait plus comme méchante mais plutôt comme taquine. Il avait appris à comprendre l'humour de cet homme, noir et cynique certes, mais toujours très fin. Il suffisait de faire un peu attention, même si la voix de l'homme sombre était plus acerbe quand il parlait de James Potter.

« Mais elle a « hérité » de votre don en potion » soupira grossièrement Harry en se retournant vers sa fille. « Vous êtes sûr de ne pas être sorti avec ma femme ? »

Cette fausse question fut accompagnée d'un rire franc de la part du brun, qui eut pour réponse un rire jaune de la part de Snape. Il n'était pas sorti avec sa femme, quelque part il avait fait pire et n'avait pas envie de s'attarder là-dessus. Le maitre de potions croisa les bras, et posa ses yeux sur la rouquine qui essayait de faire monter plus haut son balai.

« Lily comprend juste où sont les véritables priorités de la vie. En outre, faire le guignol sur un balai n'en est pas une.

- Que de mauvaise foi Snape ! Vous dites ça juste parce que vous n'êtes pas doué sur un balai.

- Ne crachiez vous pas sur ma matière, durant votre scolarité, parce que vous étiez plus que médiocre, Potter ? » siffla Snape en étirant un léger sourire.

_Touché. _Harry fit semblant de faire la moue, même s'il savait très bien que l'homme derrière lui n'avait absolument pas tord. Il n'avait en réalité jamais détesté les potions, il avait surtout maudis la personne qui l'enseignait. Dès le premier cours, Snape l'avait rabaissé devant toute la classe en se servant de son passé de Survivant. Déjà que ce passé, était plus qu'obscur pour lui –il venait tout juste de l'apprendre- une personne lui reprochait d'être en vie.

Il jeta un léger regard derrière lui, et vit Snape observer Lily avec un regard paternel et protecteur. Harry se demanda rapidement comment il s'était retrouvé dans cette situation. Ils n'avaient jamais réussi à se supporter durant les années de sa scolarité, et aujourd'hui ils étaient tout les deux là en train de s'occuper de leur fille. Car quelque part Lily était autant la fille de Snape que d'Harry.

En reportant son attention sur la jeune rouquine qui montait de plus en plus haut, une question traversa l'esprit d'Harry. Cette question lui avait déjà effleuré quand Hermione lui avait dit chez qui Lily avait été placé, mais elle n'était vraiment jamais revenue.

Pourquoi Snape avait-il accepté de s'occuper de sa fille ?

Il aurait très bien pu refuser la proposition du Ministère, et même s'il ne reste pas énormément de sorciers puissants après la guerre, Lily aurait très bien pu être envoyée chez McGonagall par exemple. Chez Hermione avec la colère ressentit après la nouvelle, il avait cru que Snape avait accepté pour lui faire du mal et lui enlever ce qu'il avait de plus précieux. Ce qui s'était révélé complètement faux. Snape faisait de son mieux, sans jamais perdre son caractère quasi insupportable, pour que les relations entre Lily et Harry se passent bien. L'homme poussait Lily à parler de son passé avec Harry, elle lui racontait comment elle avait vécu ses visions avant que Snape fabrique la potion.

Il en faisait même peut être trop parfois. Harry avait souvent surpris Snape à regarder Lily et lui avec un regard mélancolique et douloureux. Au départ il avait cru que c'était surement parce que lui et sa fille se rapprochaient, mais très vite il avait déduit que c'était autre chose. Un sentiment de culpabilité fort et tenace encombrait les prunelles noires. Un sentiment très bien, voir trop, connu du Golden Boy.

Harry se dit que c'était peut être le moment de la poser. Aujourd'hui il se sentait assez proche de Snape pour lui demander quelque chose d'indiscret. Enfin cette chose concernait sa fille tout de même. Il se racla légèrement la gorge et il sentit un regard noir se poser sur lui avec insistance. Il ne le voyait pas, mais il le ressentait avec précision.

« Snape… » tenta Harry d'une petite voix murmurée.

Le susnommé Snape leva les yeux au ciel d'agacement. Il avait appris à connaitre le jeune Potter, et il savait que s'il utilisait cette voix c'est qu'il voulait demander quelque chose. Quelque chose d'indiscret ou de dérangeant. Peut être même les deux, ce qui aurait effet de l'agacer au plus haut point.

Il ravala son agacement en reniflant de dédain, et s'obligea à vouloir savoir ce que Potter lui voulait.

« Quoi Potter ? » apostropha Snape d'une voix qui se voulait posée. Harry prit ça comme un encouragement et continua sur sa lancée.

« Je me demandais quelque chose à propos de Lily » Lily. Toujours Lily. Snape soupira intérieurement, Potter ne s'intéressait jamais à lui, et s'il le faisait –rarement- il le faisait toujours à travers la petite fille. De toute manière, c'était peut être mieux ainsi. « Pourquoi l'avez-vous adoptée ? »

La tête de Potter tourna légèrement, et le Golden Boy planta ses yeux verts dans ceux noirs de Snape. Un puissant et violent frisson agressa l'échine du maître des potions qui commença à analyser la question qui venait d'être posée. Cette question n'aurait jamais du être posée. Il déglutit fortement sans jamais lâcher le regard vert.

Harry frissonna légèrement quand il vit les prunelles onyx se faire plus dures. Comme s'il avait dit quelque chose de très dérangeant, de presque interdit. Depuis quand ceci devait être tabou entre eux ?

Pourquoi l'avait-il adoptée ? La phrase passait en boucle dans la tête de Snape. Parce que le Ministère lui avait demandé ? Faux. Il s'était présenté lui-même, Minerva aurait du être choisie. Parce que Ginny lui avait demandé ? Mieux. Mais ce n'était pas encore ça. Parce qu'il se sentait atrocement coupable du malheur de celui qui l'avait débarrassé de son pire cauchemar ? Qu'il avait eu la possibilité de faire le bonheur du fils de sa meilleure amie ? Oui. C'était ça, mais il ne pourrait jamais lui répondre ceci.

Snape sentit sa bouche s'assécher de colère et de culpabilité mélangé. Il n'était pas, plus assez fort pour affronter ses démons. Surtout devant Potter, qui était presque devenu cher à ses yeux. Il avait trop d'estime pour le gosse pour le voir se briser de nouveau devant lui.

Harry observa avec attention Snape qui avait l'air de réfléchir intensément devant lui. Quelque chose avait l'air de vraiment le faire souffrir. Il s'en voulu quelques instants de faire souffrir Snape. Il ne savait pas que la personne devant lui partageait exactement le même sentiment à son égard. Le jeune brun réfléchit quelques secondes aux raisons qui auraient pu poussées Snape à adopter Lily, et très vite une réponse s'imposa à lui. Surement la plus logique.

« Vous l'avez fait pour ma mère n'est ce pas ? » Les yeux de Snape s'écarquillèrent de surprise. Il n'aurait jamais soupçonné qu'Harry puisse penser ça. « Je veux dire, c'est vrai que Lily lui ressemble beaucoup… Vous vous êtes senti obliger de la protéger, comme vous l'avez fait avec moi, pour ma mère ? » termina Harry d'une voix douce.

Ce n'était pas du tout une accusation. Il pouvait tout à fait comprendre les sentiments de Snape, et cette raison était assez puissante pour l'homme en face de son regard. Sa mère avait été son soleil, sa meilleure amie, et même surement son plus grand amour. Le cœur du Sauveur se serra légèrement à cette pensée. Il avait l'impression que Snape ne réussirait jamais à passer à autre chose.

« Non » claqua sèchement la voix rauque de l'homme. Harry écarquilla légèrement les yeux, surpris de s'être trompé. Il fixa quelques instants le maitre des potions comme pour avoir des explications mais Snape regrettait déjà sa réponse. _Non ne lui dit pas._ Il soupira intérieurement, depuis était-il devenu comme ça ? Depuis quand il se souciait autant de ce que Harry pouvait ressentir ? Il fallait qu'il lui dise.

« Je l'ai fait pour votre femme » déclara-t-il d'une voix claire. Elle ne tremblait pas, et tomba comme un couperet.

Harry déglutit fortement, et regarda Snape avec un regard mélangeant stupeur et totale incompréhension. Les émeraudes tentaient de chercher la réponse dans les onyx, mais ils étaient douloureusement fuyants. Portés sur autre chose, quelque chose de plus profond qu'Harry n'arrivait pas à toucher. Mais très vite le regard se désintéressa de lui pour se fixer sur quelque chose derrière lui. Les lèvres de Snape s'incurvèrent vers le bas et il commença à devenir encore plus blanc qu'à l'accoutumée. Harry ne comprit pas tout de suite pourquoi Snape avait arrêté de l'observer, mais très vite une réponse s'imposa à lui quand il remarqua l'horreur dans les yeux noirs.

Lily.

Une demi-seconde trop tard, Harry se retourna vivement pour regarder sa fille qui avait perdu l'équilibre de son balai. Une demi-seconde trop tard, il sortit sa baguette inutilement. Un cri déchira l'air et il ne put qu'observer atrocement, le corps de la rouquine s'écraser douloureusement sur le sol dans un craquement morbide.

* * *

><p><em>Déjà la fin ! Merci d'avoir lu, n'hésitez pas à me mettre une petite review pour dire ce que vous avez aimé et ce que vous avez compris. Pleins de bisous à vous et à la semaine prochaine. <em>


	9. Chapter 8

**Bonjour à tous, le nouveau chapitre, mais aussi un des derniers ! Je suis en train de me dire que c'est bientôt la fin et j'en suis bien triste. C'est une jolie aventure, écrire sur la petite Lily et sur cette famille recomposée me manquera énormément. Enfin, en attendant, vous pouvez lire le nouveau chapitre qui apporte encore plus d'explications par rapport au précédent. J'espère que vous l'apprécierez également. **

**Merci pour les reviews ! Merci, merci, merci, merci. Je suis fatiguée en ce moment, bac blanc qui approche, et vos reviews me donnent du courage pour continuer ce que j'aime faire qui est parfois assez fatiguant quand même. Vous êtes géniaux. **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre VIII<br>**

_Mars 2001. _

_« C'est la dernière fois que je passe, Snape. Je vous ai mis sur ce papier, l'endroit au Ministère où vous devrez vous référer pour exiger la garde de ma fille. Cela ne va pas être facile, mais ils vous connaissent, cela devrait passer. _

_- Pour quand est prévu votre accouchement ? _

_- Le 20. Le début du printemps. Ne me regardez pas ainsi. Je m'y suis faite, je n'ai plus peur de ce qui va se produire maintenant que je me suis assurée que tout irait bien pour eux._

_- Comment voulez-vous que je vous regarde, jeune fille ? Vous courrez droit à la mort, alors que vous allez avoir une petite fille. Vous ne la verrez jamais grandir. Comment pouvez-vous être sûre que tout ira bien en mettant son destin entre mes mains ? _

_- Je n'en suis pas sûre, Snape. Mais vous verrez bien. _

_- Qu'avez-vous vu exactement ? _

_- Il n'y a qu'une seule chose que j'ai vu avec exactitude. Ma mort. Après je n'ai vu que des fragments de sentiments, de ressentis, quelque chose de très flou. J'ai senti mon mari souffrir et j'ai senti ma fille sans son papa. Quelqu'un doit les empêcher de pleurer. _

_- Mais pourquoi moi ? _

_- Parce que Harry n'est sincère qu'avec ses yeux.» _

HPHPHPHPHPHP

_2008_

Harry déplaça délicatement le corps de Lily pour pouvoir remettre un oreiller derrière sa tête. Il tata bien fort le coussin puis déposa la tête rousse avec soin en l'observant avec bonheur et douceur. Ils avaient failli la perdre en début d'après midi. Il pouvait encore sentir la bile de l'angoisse lui torturer l'estomac tellement il avait eu peur et tellement il s'en voulait. La honte et le remords lui faisaient grincer des dents, et il ne savait pas s'il allait pouvoir encore regarder Lily, qui dormait toujours, en face.

Le Golden Boy, n'avait pas eu les bons réflexes. Tout c'était passé si vite… il avait été troublé par les révélations de Snape, et il avait réagi trop tardivement car il avait presque totalement oublié que Lily était sur son balai. Comment avait-il pu oublier une chose pareille ?

Lily bougea délicatement et grimaça de douleur quand elle s'appuya sur son bras gauche. Harry déplaça la jeune fille pour éviter qu'elle ne se fasse mal et observa le plâtre qui avait été posé quelques heures plus tôt. Lily avait le bras gauche cassé, et heureusement c'était les seuls dommages importants. Le reste n'était que des petites blessures qui guériraient en maximum une semaine. Pomfresh était passée rapidement au Manoir après que Snape l'ait appelée à moitié hystérique grâce son Patronus qui était beaucoup plus rapide.

D'ailleurs Snape avait quitté la chambre de Lily directement après le départ de Pomfresh. Harry avait voulu le suivre mais il s'était rapidement dit que c'était une très mauvaise idée. Snape avait posé un regard vide et paniqué sur Lily pendant que Pomfresh l'avait guérie. Il s'était mis en retrait et avait laissé Harry calmer Lily pendant que l'infirmière posait le plâtre. Il avait rarement vu l'homme dans cet état, et il se disait qu'il valait mieux qu'il reste un petit seul. Mais à ce moment précis, cela faisait bien deux bonnes heures qu'il s'était enfermé dans son bureau.

Harry regarda tendrement la fillette qui dormait paisiblement et se dit qu'il n'y avait plus aucun danger pour elle. Il lança un sort sur elle qui le préviendrait si elle avait besoin de quoi que ce soit, et il se dirigea doucement vers le sous sol qui abritait le lieu de travail de Snape. Harry n'y avait été qu'une seule fois, quand il était venu visiter, et il n'avait plus jamais eu le droit d'y mettre les pieds. C'était le lieu privé de Snape, et même Lily ne pouvait pas y aller.

Le Survivant comprenait parfaitement ce besoin d'avoir un endroit pour s'isoler. Il avait aimé aller dans les jardins de St Mangouste s'isoler et juste penser à sa vie et à ce qu'il allait devenir. Qu'est ce que pouvait bien penser Snape quand il était seul dans ses pensées ? Avait-il peur de perdre Lily ? Ou pensait-il à Ginny ?

Malgré l'accident de Lily qui avait occupé ses pensées pendant les dernières heures, il se rappelait toujours que Snape avait sous entendu quelque chose qui demeurait obscur pour lui. Il l'avait adoptée pour sa femme. C'était inconcevable, Ginny n'avait jamais porté Snape dans son cœur, et avait très sincèrement voulu sa mort pendant sa sixième année.

Il y avait quelque chose qui clochait, quelque chose qui n'allait pas. Harry voulait savoir, mais d'abord il souhaitait s'assurer que Snape allait bien.

Il arriva sans faire de bruit devant la porte blanche qui n'avait pas de poignée. Vraisemblablement il s'agissait d'une porte magique qui ne devait s'ouvrir qu'en présence de Snape. Certaines portes de son Manoir étaient faites ainsi. Les poignées disparaissaient quand la personne à l'intérieur, ne voulait pas être dérangée ou avait décidé que cette pièce n'était que la sienne. Square Grimmault avait ainsi scellé une pièce dans le Manoir qui avait appartenu au premier propriétaire.

Harry posa son oreille contre la porte et essaya d'entendre des bruits derrière. Au bout de quelques secondes, il remarqua qu'il y avait un silence plat derrière, comme s'il n'y avait personne dans la pièce. Cela inquiéta encore plus le jeune brun qui posa douloureusement sa tête contre le bois peint. Quelque chose lui disait, non lui criait que Snape n'était pas dans son état normal pour s'être isolé depuis deux heures. Normalement il aurait surveillé Lily, il serait resté avec elle comme il le faisait toujours. Il caressa doucement la porte avec main droite et essaya de transmettre son désir d'entrer à l'entité magique.

« S'il te plait, laisse-moi entrer… » murmura-t-il doucement, les lèvres presque au contact du bois.

La porte grinça faiblement et s'entrouvrit de quelques centimètres. Harry passa délicatement sa main pâle dans l'entrebâillement, et agrandit le passage pour pouvoir s'y glisser. Ses yeux papillonnèrent rapidement pour s'habituer à l'obscurité presque totale dans laquelle était plongée. Le cœur du Sauveur se souleva de savoir que Snape s'était enfermé tout seul dans le noir depuis bientôt deux heures.

Il fronça les yeux pour pouvoir observer le fond de la pièce et distingua avec difficulté une silhouette assise sur un fauteuil sombre. Ou peut être qu'il était sombre du simple fait qu'ils étaient plongés dans le noir.

Harry déglutit et sortit délicatement sa baguette pour murmurer un _Lumos. _La petite lumière de sa baguette ne lui permettait pas de voir assez loin. Il s'approcha du mur et en tâtonnant il réussit à trouver l'interrupteur. La vision que lui offrit la lumière le choqua, muet de stupeur et d'inquiétude. Snape était assis dans le fauteuil, dans une position qui lui faisait perdre toute la noblesse qu'Harry avait remarquée chez cet homme. Il était blême, regardait dans le vague et ne semblait même pas avoir remarqué la présence d'Harry. Un verre à moitié entamé de whisky qu'il faisait tournoyer dans sa main était le seul son distinguable si on oubliait leur respiration commune.

Le jeune brun, sans un bruit s'avança près de Snape. Dans un geste lent et précis, il arrêta la main droite du maitre des potions en attrapant délicatement le poignet fin de l'homme. Le verre qui contenait le liquide ambré s'arrêta immédiatement, et sans chercher à avoir l'autorisation de Snape, Harry prit le verre d'alcool pour le poser sur une table, à sa droite, où était encore posée la bouteille.

C'est à ce moment que Snape se reconnecta à la scène. Il releva brusquement la tête et les yeux noirs qui avaient alors été dans le vague, retrouvèrent leur dureté implacable. Un froncement de sourcil, quelques regards qui passèrent d'Harry à la table, et Severus Snape retrouva ses esprit et se souvint de tout ce qui s'était passé. Le corps de Lily craqua sur le sol quand il ferma les paupières, mais il ne s'était pas mis dans cet état que pour ça. Quand il avait vu Lily dans cet état, il avait presque vu Ginny dans le même état et la bile qu'il avait si longtemps contenue était remontée à une vitesse folle.

Il avait fui encore une fois, Potter. Mais cette fois-ci, il était coincé. Entre Potter et une table où était posée son échappatoire.

Harry l'observa et vit vraiment cette fois ci ce que Snape cherchait à cacher depuis qu'il était rentré dans sa vie. Une fatigue de la vie douloureuse qui avait marqué les traits de cet homme. Il voulait voir ce que Snape cachait derrière ces rides, derrières ces cernes, et derrière cette haleine alcoolisée.

« Vous n'êtes pas venu voir Lily » murmura-t-il dans un frisson. Brisé le silence pesant de cette pièce était quelque chose de difficile.

Snape ne lâcha pas le regard vert de Potter qui s'était fait plus dur. Cette accusation reflétait en fait une et seule question : pourquoi avez-vous fui ?

L'homme soupira fortement et se pencha sur le côté pour récupérer le verre que Potter avait posé sur la table pour le faire réagir. Harry n'eut pas le courage de l'en dissuader même s'il préférait parler à quelqu'un de sobre. Il ne savait très bien pourquoi Snape s'était enfermé dans cette pièce sombre, quelque chose le rongeait profondément.

L'ex mangemort observa le liquide alcoolisé et le fit tourner quelque seconde. Dans un reniflement de dédain, il porta le verre à ses lèvres pour boire cul-sec ce qu'il restait. L'alcool lui brûla quelques secondes l'œsophage et il se plongea dans une certaine mélancolie en regardant son verre maintenant vide.

« Lily… toujours elle n'est ce pas ? Votre femme était venue pour la même chose. Elle avait prié en pleurs pour que je prenne soin de votre gamine »

Le ton était sec et rauque. Le cœur d'Harry rata un battement et il écarquilla les yeux sous la surprise. Il ne comprenait pas ce que Snape disait, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Ginny était venue voir Snape. Il ne comprenait plus rien. Snape croisa le regard vert totalement perdu, et tenta de reprendre ses esprits pour enfin annoncer la triste vérité.

« Et oui, Potter votre femme avait certains secrets très bien gardés. Entre autre le fait, qu'étant enceinte de Lily, elle avait accès à ses pouvoirs. Votre fille envoyait à sa mère le futur proche. Surprenant n'est ce pas ? » claqua-t-il d'un ton acide, mais ce ton était plus dirigé vers lui-même. Il ne devrait pas lui parler comme ça, se disait-il. Potter commençait à trembler devant lui. Snape se leva d'un mouvement très noble pour quelqu'un qui avait bu, et il déambula tout en continuant à parler.

« En fait non, ça c'est que je croyais au début après qu'elle soit venue me voir. En réalité, sa fille ne lui envoyait qu'une seule vision. Une seule et même acide vision. Vous devinez sans nul doute laquelle, Potter ? » cracha-t-il avec hargne.

Harry comprit bien vite de quoi l'homme devant lui voulait parler. Il se mordit violemment la lèvre pour réprimer la rage qui montait. Pourquoi était-il aussi en colère ? Snape lui transmettait-il sa colère ? Etait-il en colère contre Snape qui n'avait pas sauvé sa femme ? Ou était-il en colère contre le fait que Ginny n'avait même pas pensé le mettre au courant ?

Du sang coula délicatement sur sa lèvre déchirée que Snape récupéra rapidement en se rapprochant d'Harry. Le Sauveur put sentir les violents effluves d'alcools qui agressaient ses narines, mais il ne bougea pas. Il resta là, à rendre à Snape la dureté de son regard.

« Et elle m'a fait promettre de ne jamais rien vous dire. J'ai promis à votre femme beaucoup de choses Monsieur Potter. J'ai promis également de protéger votre fille et de continuer à vous protéger. Ses _soleils _disait-elle. C'est pour ça que Lily est là aujourd'hui, c'est pour ça que vous êtes là avec moi en train de me regarder avec des yeux perdus ! » siffla-t-il.

Il se retourna vivement vers la table où était posée la bouteille et évita ainsi le regard vert accusateur. Il savait que Harry allait le détester. Le haïr même de lui avoir avoué sans aucun tact, mais surtout de ne pas avoir pu sauver sa femme. Il pesta vivement. Cette femme qui avait tout prévu, aurait du prévoir que ce moment serait forcément arrivé. Ils allaient forcément se déchirer, et Snape allait sûrement perdre le Survivant.

Son cœur se serra douloureusement. Il tenait beaucoup plus à cet homme qu'il ne le pensait… Snape prit le verre qui était sur la table et attendit en le contemplant totalement vide. Il attendait quoi ? Il ne savait pas…. En tout cas, seul le silence habitait la pièce. Il n'entendait que la respiration du jeune homme derrière lui et la sienne. Ce néant absolu continua quelques secondes avant que le maitre de potions n'en puisse plus, et se retourna quelques secondes pour observer Harry.

Il était prostré, les yeux vides. Snape déglutit fortement. Comment toute la vie qu'il y avait pu y avoir dans ces yeux verts, avait pue partir ? L'image de Lily quand il s'était disputé avec elle, lui revint en mémoire. Quand il l'avait traitée de sang de bourbe dans un accès de colère, sa douce amie rousse l'avait d'abord regardé avec colère, et puis ensuite avec un grand vide. Son âme s'était craquelée quand il avait compris que les yeux verts ne s'animeraient plus pour lui. Il l'avait alors perdue à tout jamais.

« J'aurais du la sauver… » murmura difficilement l'homme en noir, comme si cette phrase était le résumé de tout ce qu'il avait fait et vécu.

Harry qui engendrait la révélation depuis tout à l'heure, se concentra de nouveau sur ce qui se passait quand il entendit le murmure presque inaudible de Snape. Il tiqua, immédiatement, et ses yeux s'agrandirent de colère. Il parcourut rapidement la distance qu'il y avait entre lui et l'homme et ne recula pas quand il vit la différence de taille entre son corps et le sien.

Le Survivant releva la tête et sonda quelques instants les yeux noirs qui avaient l'air rempli d'un profond regret. Rarement, très rarement, ces yeux montraient la faiblesse de l'homme qui les portait. S'en fut trop pour Harry qui balaya le verre de la main de Snape. Le geste sec et impulsif fit sursauter l'homme en noir qui ne put s'empêcher de suivre le verre du regard. Les morceaux de verre éclatèrent contre le mur et tombèrent dans un cliquetis dérangeant.

Harry attrapa le col de Snape, et ne se laissa pas démonter par la différence de taille.

« Ne dites pas de connerie ! C'est vous-même qui m'avez dit qu'on ne pouvait pas changer le futur. Si Ginny avait vu cela, vous ne pouviez strictement rien y faire. Cessez de rejeter la faute sur vous, cessez de vous faire du mal bon sang. Si ma femme est allée vous voir c'est parce qu'elle sentait qu'elle pouvait compter sur vous… » s'étrangla légèrement Harry.

La hargne était toujours dans sa voix, toujours dans ses yeux qu'il avait accrochés aux onyx de Snape. Cette révélation faisait mal, mais c'était la vérité. Ginny avait eu besoin de Snape. Il desserra avec douceur la prise qu'il avait eue sur le col blanc de l'homme et posa ses mains sur le torse qui cachait un battement cardiaque beaucoup trop rapide pour quelqu'un d'aussi calme que Snape.

« Vous allez l'air de vous en vouloir, alors que c'est moi qui devrait culpabiliser. C'est à cause de moi que vous en êtes là aujourd'hui. A vous saouler en pensant que la mort de ma femme est de votre faute ! » La voix d'Harry claqua durement, ce qui eut pour effet de montrer à Snape la dure réalité. Depuis 7 ans, Potter tentait de guérir alors que lui sombrait un peu plus chaque jour dans l'obscurité. « N'abandonnez pas Snape. Lily a besoin de vous…. Et moi aussi » avoua à demi-mot Harry.

Snape écarquilla les yeux quand il commença à voir la légère gène dans les yeux du Sauveur. Pouvait-il s'autoriser le pêché qu'il avait engendré, pouvait-il le sauver ? Il n'osait pas le toucher de peur de le briser encore une fois. Pourtant il leva délicatement une main blanche pour caresser le bas de la lèvre meurtrie qui avait arrêté de saigner. Harry sursauta au contact et ferma les yeux pour se laisser bercer par les sensations qui l'envahissaient. Son ancien maitre de potions fit un geste typiquement Snapien, il ricana légèrement mais pour une fois sans aucunes traces de moquerie.

L'homme aux cheveux noirs se pencha délicatement pour arriver à la hauteur du visage angulaire de Potter. Son souffle chaud, encore légèrement alcoolisé, caressa les lèvres mutines du Survivant. Snape passa ses doigts sur son visage. Il toucha sur son front, bénit son nez aquilin et parfait, sanctifia la peau qui séparait ses lèvres de son nez. Il caressa les douces lèvres roses d'une retenue rare chez un homme tel que lui. Harry resta stoïque durant l'opération. Il n'arrivait pas à détacher de ses yeux la vision de Snape en train de le toucher. Ses yeux noirs étaient perdus dans le vague et le souffle chaud qui s'échappait de sa bouche était brusque et presque erratique. Plus rien d'autre n'existait à ce moment. Plus aucunes souffrances, plus aucuns pleurs, plus aucunes nausées, plus aucuns remords, plus aucunes culpabilités.

Snape leva les yeux pour croiser les prunelles vertes. Son souffle se tordit au fond de sa gorge quand il croisa le désir implorant qui torturait les iris du brun. Il ne réfléchit plus, il n'y avait plus aucunes réflexions qui pouvaient exister quand on touchait les lèvres qu'on désirait depuis si longtemps.

Harry bloqua sa respiration, avant de souffler de bonheur quand il sentit le contact froid des lèvres fines de Snape. Il ouvrit ses lèvres et laissa Snape l'envahir. Le froid de la pièce contrastait avec la chaleur qui perçait leurs reins et qui torturait leur bouche. Harry laissa toutes ses émotions l'envahir avec force et presque trop doucement, il passa ses mains dans le cou de l'homme plus grand que lui, et décida de ne plus penser à rien d'autre qu'au corps durement compressé contre le sien.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Le lendemain matin, Harry se retrouva dans les bras de Snape encore endormis des émotions de la veille. Ils ne s'étaient pas laissés tenter par un acte charnel, ils étaient juste allés se coucher vidés par leur conversation et ce qu'ils avaient vécus. Snape avait retiré sa robe noire dans un silence de plomb, ce qui n'avait pourtant pas dérangé le golden boy. Quand son ancien professeur de potions parlait beaucoup, c'est à ce moment qu'il fallait s'inquiéter.

Harry l'avait suivi sans plus de cérémonie et s'était couché à ses côtés sans un bruit en se berçant avec la respiration précise de l'homme plus âgé.

A présent, Harry regardait calmement l'homme qui n'était éclairé que par quelques rayons de soleil naissants. Le torse blanc de Snape montait et descendait dans un rythme parfait, et surtout paisible. Son visage avait aussi l'air d'avoir perdu les quelques rides qui étaient apparues avec le temps. Comme si le sommeil lui faisait perdre absolument tout les démons qui le torturaient depuis son adolescence. Le Survivant voulut avancer une main pour écarter quelques mèches noires du visage qui avait perdu de sa sévérité, mais il se retint en se disant qu'il allait surement réveiller Snape avec ce geste. Ça faisait surement très longtemps qu'il n'avait pas passé une véritable nuit vu dans quel état il était hier.

Il resta ainsi quelques instants à écouter la respiration franche de Snape et à regarder le ciel qui commençait à se dégager. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ressenti autant de calme et autant de plénitude. Il observa du coin de l'œil le lit dans lequel il était, et il ne fut pas plus choqué qu'il l'aurait cru. L'homme qui dormait à ses côtés s'était imposé dans sa vie, et le retrouver presque nu en train de dormir lui paraissait normal et presque anodin.

Il ricana doucement de ses pensées et se dit que finalement s'était peut être ce genre de chose qui lui fallait avec Ginny. Quelqu'un comme lui, qui le comprenait, qui avait vu les mêmes horreurs et les mêmes choses. Une personne qui avait exactement la même douleur que lui dans ses yeux. Il s'en voulut quelques instants par rapport à son ancienne femme, et se rappela qu'elle était venue vers Snape au lieu de venir vers lui.

Etait-ce un message ? Avait-elle vu cette scène d'aujourd'hui ?

Son cœur se serra en repensant aux profonds sacrifices de celle qu'il avait choisie pour femme. Elle avait tout sacrifié pour lui et Lily. Elle avait tant donné. Harry était tellement absorbé par ses souvenirs et cette remise en question, qu'il ne remarqua pas que Snape s'était réveillé. L'homme aux yeux noirs, observait désormais doucement le golden boy qui logeait dans son lit. La situation ne le dérangeait pas, même s'il savait qu'il avait agi avec une bonne dose d'alcool dans le sang, ce qui le préoccupait le plus était la douloureuse lueur dans les yeux verts.

« Ne commencez pas déjà à regretter, Potter » murmura Snape avec sa voix rauque.

Harry sursauta et tourna la tête qu'il avait eu fixée sur le ciel de dehors. Les yeux noirs étaient posés sur lui et l'ancien maitre de potion le regardait d'un air nonchalant. La question de Snape remonta à l'esprit d'Harry qui s'empressa de sourire doucement à son interlocuteur. Il vit avec amusement une lueur de soulagement dans les onyx, juste avant qu'ils retrouvent leur dureté. Il ria intérieurement. Il était maintenant capable de lire dans le regard de cet homme qui avait longtemps été une énigme pour lui.

« Je ne regrette pas Snape. Je repense juste à ce que vous m'avez dit sur Ginny et je me demande vraiment si je mérite un tel sacrifice…. » souffla-t-il en souriant difficilement.

Harry baissa les yeux, repensa à tout ceux qui s'étaient sacrifiés pour lui et ferma douloureusement ses paupières. Il sentit quelque chose bouger à côté de lui, et vit que Snape avait pris les couvertures dans une de ses mains pour les rabattre sur le côté. L'homme, bien conservé pour son âge, sortit du lit dans un mouvement rapide et gracieux. Il attrapa les lunettes rondes posées sur un meuble, se retourna et les posa délicatement sur le nez aquilin du Survivant.

Celui-ci sursauta au geste et remercia l'homme qu'il avait embrassé la veille. C'était étrange, il n'y avait pas de malaise entre eux pourtant c'est comme si leur baiser était passé inaperçu. Pourtant il sentait qu'une légère complicité s'était installée entre eux et cela lui plaisait. Snape se releva après s'être penché pour atteindre Harry qui était toujours couché, attrapa un pantalon simple comme il avait rarement l'occasion d'en mettre et tendit sa chemise au Survivant qui l'observait sans retenu.

« Ecoutez bien, Harry, je ne le dirais pas deux fois. Vous avez mérité tous les sacrifices qui ont été fait pour vous. Et ce n'est pas parce que vous étiez le Survivant ou parce que vous nous avez débarrassés du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ces sacrifices ont été fait parce que ces gens vous aimaient. D'un amour inconditionnel. Votre femme et votre mère vous aimaient, et vous ont offerts le plus beau des cadeaux. Un avenir. Elles ont absolument tout donné pour votre bonheur. Ne le gâchez pas en vous posant des questions futiles, ce serait ternir ce qu'elles ont fait » termina doucement Snape en se rhabillant. Il ne le regardait, il avait dit tout cela avec un calme serein.

Harry savait que Snape avait fait ça pour le rassurer une bonne fois pour toute et pour faire taire ses peurs, et qu'il ne recommencerait pas. L'homme en face de lui avait toujours été honnête, sec, et ne passait pas quatre chemins pour expliquer quelque chose. Il était touché par les efforts que faisait cet homme pour détruire ses angoisses alors que lui aussi avait les siennes. Le Survivant sourit intérieurement et se dit qu'il avait tout le temps d'accepter le sacrifice de sa femme s'il avait ce genre d'homme à ses côtés. Il se leva doucement avec sa chemise dans la main et l'enfila d'un mouvement simple. Avec grâce, il s'approcha de Snape qui terminait de mettre ses boutons.

Il se mit légèrement sur la pointe des pieds et remit le col droit en essayant de le lisser après l'avoir déformé la veille. Snape ricana légèrement à ce geste qui lui rappela la soirée. Devait-il faire le premier pas ? Il avait Potter en face de lui, tout près de son visage, en train de raccommoder son col. Il n'avait jamais vraiment eu ce genre de relation, il n'avait pas forcément envie de tout gâcher. Quand Harry eut terminé, il put enfin attraper les yeux verts qu'il affectionnait tant. D'un regard, ils se comprirent. Ce qui s'était passé hier, on en parlerait plus tard. Pour l'instant, profitons de la belle matinée qui s'annonçait. Un joli soleil qui cachait les prochains jours sombres qui allaient venir.

Harry enfila son pantalon, rajusta sa chemise également puis s'avança pour ouvrir la porte de la chambre qui se situait elle aussi au deuxième étage. Dans un souffle chaud, il dit à voix haute ce que Snape pensait depuis déjà quelques minutes.

« Et si on allait rejoindre Lily ? »

* * *

><p><em>Merci d'avoir lu, j'espère qu'il vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à mettre une petite review, je les lis toutes et surtout je les bénis toutes. A la semaine prochaine pour la suite ! <em>


	10. Chapter 9

**Bonjour, j'ai le regret de vous annoncer que ce chapitre est le dernier avant l'épilogue. Un peu plus long que les autres, il est tout un symbole pour moi. Il est la fermeture d'une boucle, on commence par une mort et on termine par une mort. Comme si j'offrais à Harry une deuxième chance face à la mort. Je développerai mieux les sentiments d'Hermione dans l'épilogue, mais ici c'est l'histoire de notre trio. Dans cette fin, je me suis vue obligée de la mettre au second plan. Malgré tout, j'espère que vous apprécierez cet avant dernier chapitre qui est quelque part pour moi le dernier. L'épilogue sera dans une autre période, plus joyeux, moins torturé, comme s'il était détaché de l'histoire. **

**Merci pour vos reviews, encore et encore, merci merci merci ! Snapou Black a encore disparu, mais j'espère que tu vas bientôt revenir. Pour les autres, au prochain chapitre je ferais des remerciements individuels pour chacun.**

**Bonne lecture ! **

**/!\ Remarque importante (27/04/12) : Je suis en plein dans la préparation de mes examens, donc finalement l'épilogue devrait mettre du temps à arriver. En attendant je mets cette fic terminée, l'épilogue n'étant pas un élément essentiel à l'élément de l'histoire. Je continue toujours Bloody Doe, ne vous inquiétez pas, et vous aurez bientôt un nouveau Two-Shot. Bisous à vous tous !  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre IX<br>**

_Octobre 2008. Jour de sortie. _

_« Et bien, voici notre dernière séance Harry. Quand vous aurez franchi le seuil de cette porte vous ne serez officiellement plus mon patient. _

_- C'est étrange. Depuis que je suis entré à St Mangouste, je pense sincèrement pouvoir dire que j'ai attendu ce jour avec impatience. Pourtant ne plus vous revoir me rend triste. _

_- Vous pourrez toujours venir me voir. Je serais ravi de vous recevoir en tant qu'ami Harry._

_- Merci. Pour tout ce que vous avez fait pendant ces quatre années, merci pour tout. Je ne pense pas être totalement guéri, mais je crois avoir bien avancé. _

_- On ne guérit jamais de nos blessures. Nous apprenons juste à vivre avec et à voir en elles autre chose que de la souffrance. Ce que vous avez vécu sera déterminant pour votre futur. Vous n'êtes plus le même qu'avant. _

_- Surement. _

_- Que vous souhaitez-vous pour la suite ? _

_- C'est marrant que vous me posiez cette question, je me la posais pas plus tard qu'hier. Au départ je pensais que j'aimerai retrouver Lily, mais après réflexion, j'aimerai surtout construire un foyer. Trouver une famille, c'est ce que j'ai toujours désiré oui. _

_- Alors réalisez-le Harry. Promettez-le à vous. En tant que médecin je souhaite votre guérison complète, mais en tant qu'ami je souhaite votre bonheur le plus complet. _

_- Je le ferai. Je vous le promets » _

_Novembre 2008 _

La semaine se déroula bien trop vite aux yeux du Survivant. Il n'avait pas l'impression de l'avoir vécue pleinement, comme s'il n'avait pas assez profité du bonheur relatif qu'il avait ressenti pendant ces sept jours. Lily s'était doucement remise de ses blessures, qui avaient beaucoup inquiété sa marraine. Hermione était passée assez souvent avec Rose au Manoir et avait sévèrement réprimandé Harry de ne pas avoir assez surveillé sa fille. Snape ne l'avait alors pas défendu et avait préféré s'éclipser dans la cuisine. Le souvenir associé à la chute de la petite fille était encore vif ce qui laissait l'homme muet et froid quand on l'abordait.

Harry le regrettait fortement d'ailleurs. Leur relation n'avait pas avancé mais il avait remarqué que son ancien maitre de potion ne l'avait pas totalement rejeté, et la douce intimité qu'ils avaient crée ce jour là, était toujours présente. Le Survivant soupçonnait Snape de se chercher et de peser le pour et le contre dans cette relation assez mystérieuse. Tout les deux ne savaient pas exactement dans quoi ils allaient peut être se lancer, ils ne savaient pas s'ils pouvaient faire confiance à l'autre.

Il avait parfois le regard noir en train de l'observer magnétiquement. Une profonde réflexion embrumait quelques secondes les yeux de jais, avant de laisser place de nouveau à un voile de froideur qui n'était là que pour le protéger. Malgré tout, Harry comprenait cela et laissait le temps faire les choses. Ils s'étaient rapprochés et il partageait déjà avec cet homme plus qu'il n'en aurait jamais rêvé.

A la place, le Survivant se concentrait sur Lily. Il l'avait emmenée, avec la présence d'Hermione à Square Grimmault pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était née. Harry avait alors posé sa main sur une des épaules de la frêle jeune fille et il l'avait sentie trembler. L'émotion était palpable… Les maisons magiques sont très liées à leur propriétaire et il ressentait les mêmes vibrations quand il posait les pieds sur le vieux parquet de l'entrée.

La bâtisse avait alors reconnu immédiatement la jeune fille comme sienne. Lily avait visité chaque pièce avec soin, et sans un bruit elle était montée dans la chambre qu'elle aurait du avoir. Tout en caressant les cheveux roux qui commençaient à devenir un peu trop long, Harry avait proposé à sa fille de venir un jour dormir avec Severus si elle était d'accord. Elle avait mis un peu de temps à réagir et lui avait répondu avec ironie que ce serait plutôt Severus à qui il faudrait demander l'accord.

Remarque pertinente. Snape n'aurait pas peut être une grande envie de mettre les pieds dans une maison qui allait sans nul doute lui rappeler ses dures années de Poudlard mais aussi son rôle d'espion pendant la guerre. Harry avait soupiré en se disant que revenir dans cette maison n'était pas pour bientôt et était reparti vers le salon, là où devait surement se trouver Hermione. La jeune femme avait été effectivement assise dans le salon avec Rose dans les bras.

Harry avait très vite remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas. Une chouette blanche avait doucement piaillé près de la fenêtre et lorsque celle-ci avait remarqué Harry, elle avait penché sa tête sur le côté. Le Survivant l'avait observée quelques secondes avant de se tourner vers Hermione. Son amie brune avait été en train de trembler doucement en berçant l'enfant qui s'était endormie. Elle lui avait répété que tout irait bien, sans jamais s'arrêter. Dans sa main gauche avait dansé au même rythme que les mots, une lettre blanche qui portait le sceau du Ministère. Le souffle du Survivant s'était bloqué et la même sensation qu'il avait eue lors de la mort de Ginny était venue lui tordre les entrailles. Une sensation acide était montée au nouveau de son œsophage mais était restée bloquée.

Il avait douloureusement avalé ce qui lui torturait la gorge et s'était approché de sa meilleure amie pour prendre Rose et la lettre. Il n'avait pas eu besoin de lire ce qu'il y avait de marqué, il savait très bien. Et la petite fille rousse qui avait attendu dans l'entrebâillement de la porte savait aussi. Sans qu'aucun mot ne soit prononcé entre Harry et Hermione, ils étaient revenus au Manoir où Snape les avait accueillis en comprenant très vite ce qui était en train de se passer. Les regards de jais et d'émeraude s'étaient alors croisés dans un éclair de compréhension et de soutien indéfectibles. Harry remerciait encore aujourd'hui Merlin d'avoir un homme comme Snape à ses côtés. Pas besoin de mots pour soutenir la douleur, il suffisait d'un regard sincère et fort.

Les quelques jours qui suivirent, marquèrent la fin de la période d'accalmie qu'avait tant appréciée Harry. Le corps de son meilleur ami fut rapidement rapatrié. Un combat qui avait mal tourné, et quelques autres explications qu'Harry et Hermione n'écoutèrent même pas, avait couté la vie du plus jeune fils Weasley. Hermione pleura une journée entière la mort de son mari avant de se reprendre et de se rappeler qu'elle avait encore une fille à élever ainsi qu'un orphelinat. La force de son amie avait émue Harry qui avait du gérer une autre épreuve.

La colère de Madame Weasley. Il avait eu son soutien indéfectible lors de la mort de Ginny, mais cette fois-ci la douleur était bien trop grande. Quand elle avait appris la mort de son plus jeune fils, elle avait hurlé en disant que Potter n'apportait que le malheur dans cette famille qui s'était déjà vue amputée de 3 membres. Lily qui avait été présente pendant la scène fut choquée par les vociférations de sa grand-mère et s'était sentie coupable de tout ce qu'il se passait. Elle était montée dans sa chambre et avait fondu en larme quand son père était monté dans sa chambre. Elle s'en voulait de lui avoir caché ce qu'elle voyait.

Harry avait du la consoler en lui expliquant que ce n'était pas sa faute et qu'il ne lui en tenait pas rigueur. Il avait longtemps observé les yeux de jade et pour la première fois il y avait vu une profonde fatigue. L'exténuation d'une petite fille qui voyait mourir son parrain et qui n'avait pu en parler à personne. Dans cette couleur délavée, il avait eu l'impression d'y retrouver les yeux de Snape et cette pensée lui avait serré le cœur.

Il avait doucement pris sa fille dans ses bras et avait senti le total abandon qu'elle lui offrait. A travers plusieurs sanglots elle lui criait qu'elle n'en pouvait plus et l'écho de la scène avec Snape remonta petit à petit. Les deux personnes les plus importantes de sa vie étaient si semblables. Ils cherchaient tout les deux un soleil. Mais Lily était encore pure et jeune, elle avait encore le temps de garder sa joie et ses yeux pétillants de vie. Snape, lui, avait été délavé et raclé par sa vie. Qui d'autre que Snape aurait pu comprendre ce que voyait Lily derrière le voile de ses yeux ?

Harry avait –presque- totalement comprit ce jour-là le choix de Ginny et l'avait silencieusement remerciée en caressant les cheveux homologues de sa fille.

L'enterrement arriva bien vite et fut programmé un froid matin de novembre à peine quelques jours après l'arrivée du corps. C'est principalement Hermione et quelques autres membres de la famille Weasley qui avaient tout organisé, la mère de Ron ne sortant pratiquement plus de son lit. Toute la famille avait en tête la dépression magique d'Harry et tous avait peur qu'elle, aussi, sombre dans la folie. Harry ne savait pas si elle allait être présente lors de l'enterrement et à vrai dire, il ne savait pas s'il aurait le courage de croiser ses yeux si semblables à ceux de Ginny.

Harry referma doucement son manteau noir. Il pleuvait dehors et le temps s'était brutalement refroidi. La neige avait commencé à tomber et quelques gelées faisaient leur apparition en début de matinée. Il observa calmement la pluie, agresser les vitres du Manoir en songeant que Lily était en retard. Elle mettait du temps à se préparer dans sa chambre avec Snape.

Qui ne venait d'ailleurs pas à l'enterrement malgré l'invitation d'Hermione. Harry l'avait presque supplié de l'accompagner dans cette nouvelle épreuve mais il avait fermement refusé prétextant qu'il ne faisait pas parti de cette famille. Ses yeux s'étaient perceptiblement glacés en disant cela et il avait ensuite avoué à demi-mot qu'il était allé à l'enterrement de Ginny Potter sans invitation. Il n'était resté que quelques instants ne supportant pas l'atmosphère atroce de l'enterrement.

Harry ne lui en voulait pas. Snape avait raison, dans les enterrements une drôle d'atmosphère embaume toute la partie autour du caveau. Chacun se regarde en pleurant, se maudissant. Chacun essaie de trouver un coupable à la mort de l'être chéri en voulant crier à chaque personne présente qu'ils n'étaient pas assez présents pour elle et qu'ils auraient du faire plus attention à elle. C'était un peu ce qu'il avait vécu avec Molly Weasley, sauf qu'à l'enterrement tous ces reproches se feront de manière cachée et proprement hypocrite.

Le Sauveur quitta brusquement son observation dépitée de la pluie quand il entendit quelqu'un descendre les escaliers. Il attendit quelques secondes puis il vit arriver Lily coiffée d'une queue de cheval avec un joli manteau bleu marine. Jamais noir. Il sourit de voir une nouvelle fois Lily habillée de manière sobre en gardant toutefois une petite touche de couleur qui éclairait son teint. Il fallait au moins quelqu'un dans l'assemblée qui montrait que la vie continuait, même après la mort d'un être cher.

Harry s'approcha de Lily en prenant le chapeau, blanc cassé, qu'elle avait dans une main, l'autre bras étant toujours plâtré. Il lui posa délicatement sur le haut du crâne en faisant attention à ne pas défaire son élastique. Il lui fit un tendre sourire et entendit d'autres pas dans les escaliers. Sans lever les yeux, il savait très bien qui descendait. Harry n'avait d'ailleurs aucune envie d'observer l'homme qui devait être maintenant en haut des escaliers. Il savait que s'il croisait une nouvelle fois son regard noir, il allait le supplier de l'accompagner à l'enterrement et aujourd'hui il n'avait pas envie d'être faible.

Il fallait soutenir Lily, pour qui l'épreuve devait être encore plus dure. D'une main sûre et paternelle, il attrapa la petite main gantée de la petite fille et voulut se diriger vers la Cheminée. Néanmoins il ne put y arriver. La rouquine le regarda de manière surprise et se dirigea derrière lui pour dire au revoir à Snape. Harry se retourna bien malgré lui et cette fois-ci fut obligé de croiser les prunelles de Snape qui le regardaient de manière étrange. Un mélange de tristesse, de compréhension, de regret mais aussi de peur. Comme si l'homme désormais en face de lui s'en voulait de ne pas avoir la force de l'accompagner.

« Vous ne dites même pas au revoir Potter ? » claqua l'homme d'une voix rauque en murmurant en même temps à Lily de se diriger toute seule vers la Cheminée.

Harry s'approcha doucement de l'homme en noir et lui offrit un doux sourire en s'arrêtant devant lui. Le visage blanc de Snape resta froid et impassible mais malgré tout ses yeux noirs pétillèrent légèrement. Cela fit rire intérieurement le jeune homme, mais cela le fit craquer une nouvelle fois devant l'homme dont la présence était presque devenu nécessaire.

« Accompagnez-moi Snape… » murmura-t-il dépité d'avoir encore cédé à la tentation de demander. Il n'avait pas la force d'affronter cette épreuve tout seul, il le savait. Il arrêta de sourire, ne pouvant plus faire semblant, et attendit la réponse de Snape qui ne se fit pas beaucoup attendre.

« On en a déjà parlé, il me semble »

Le sifflement de Snape brisa le cœur d'Harry qui avait cru pendant quelques instants que Snape aurait pu céder. Peut être qu'il en attendait trop de cet homme. Harry serra machinalement la ceinture de son manteau et passa à côté de l'homme sans le regarder. Il n'en avait plus envie. D'un pas rapide, il rejoignit Lily qui attendait patiemment devant la Cheminée. Elle avait tout entendu et comprenait le froid qu'il y avait entre ses deux pères. Malheureusement elle ne savait pas trop qui blâmer dans l'histoire. Ils avaient chacun leur argument, et chacun leur souffrance. Il fallait qu'un des deux cèdent.

Harry fit avancer gentiment la rouquine dans la Cheminée et attrapa d'une main presque tremblante la poudre grise qui se trouvait dans un pot. Il l'observa et déglutit fortement. La dernière fois qu'il avait observé cette poudre grise, il sortait de son séjour à St Mangouste. Il en avait fait du chemin, et pourtant il avait l'impression de se retrouver au point de départ. Il devait encore accepter la mort d'un de ses proches, cela lui donner envie de crier et de faire demi-tour et d'aller se coucher.

Snape observa pendant quelques instants le manège de Potter. Il avait bien remarqué qu'il n'était pas très bien depuis la mort de son meilleur ami, et que l'enterrement le rendait encore plus nerveux. Le maitre des potions n'avait pas envie de se rendre à l'enterrement pour une seule et bonne raison, il s'y sentait totalement étranger. Il aurait l'impression d'être l'assassin d'un des enfants Wealsey. De ce fait il n'avait pas du tout sa place là-bas.

D'un regard attentif, Snape vit les yeux émeraude de Potter se voiler quand il regarda la poudre qu'il avait prise. Un douloureux étau attaqua la gorge de Snape, il savait qu'il était en partie responsable de cette tristesse. Il pesta rageusement contre lui-même, contre sa stupidité, et contre son sentimentalisme et s'approcha rapidement de Potter

Harry fit un pas en avant pour entrer dans la Cheminée quand il fut arrêté par une pression sur son épaule. Il se retourna prestement, surpris, il le fut encore plus quand il put sentir une sensation chaude et rassurante sur ses lèvres. Le choc faillit lui faire lâcher la poudre qu'il tenait sa main et par pur réflexe il ferma les yeux pour apprécier le contact. Les bras de Snape l'enserrèrent doucement mais avec possessivité et Harry voulut que ce moment ne soit jamais brisé. C'était la première fois que l'homme faisait un geste envers lui.

Snape, d'une brève pression, fit entrer le jeune homme dans la Cheminée et se sépara à contre cœur de ses lèvres ce qui laissa Harry surpris et pantelant. Il fut ramené à la réalité par un raclement de gorge de la part de Snape, mais aussi par un petit ricanement de la part de Lily. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et vit que sa fille se moquait littéralement de lui. Il ricana doucement en attrapant la main de la petite rouquine et dans un dernier sourire pour Snape, il jeta la poudre à ses pieds en criant le nom du Cimetière.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Harry et Lily arrivèrent légèrement en retard. La cérémonie avait presque déjà commencé. Hermione les accueillit calmement en tenant Rose par la main. Presque aucun mot ne fut échangé, Harry se contenta de sourire à sa meilleure amie avant de la prendre dans ses bras. La petite fille rouquine se mit en retrait et observa le cercueil qui était ouvert sur son parrain. Elle détourna furtivement les yeux pour observer Rose qui s'agitait à côté de sa mère.

Cette réaction fut remarquée par Harry qui lâcha Hermione pour se concentrer sur le corps de Ron. Un sentiment douloureux s'infiltra dans ses veines quand il remarqua que la blancheur de sa peau était tout sauf naturelle. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il y aurait eu besoin de retoucher le corps magiquement pour qu'il soit présentable lors de l'enterrement. D'un mouvement rapide il attrapa fermement la main de sa fille. Personne ou presque dans les personnes présentes n'avaient vu à quoi ressemblait Ron quand il était revenu, mais Lily si. Elle l'avait vu chaque nuit dans ses rêves, elle l'avait vu tout les jours en disant bonjour à son parrain en comptant combien de fois elle aurait encore le droit de l'embrasser.

La petite main blanche serra aussi fort qu'elle put son homologue, et Harry regarda une dernière fois sa fille avant de s'approcher du cercueil en compagnie d'Hermione et de Rose. La plupart des membres de la famille Weasley étant présente à peut être Bill et Fleur qui n'avaient surement pas pu faire le déplacement. Harry hoqueta légèrement quand il remarqua Mme Weasley était aussi présente. En compagnie de son mari, ils étaient les plus proches de Ron et du prêtre sorcier. Elle était de dos par rapport à Harry, et celui-ci remercia cette position.

Qui ne durerait pas longtemps. Il la croiserait forcément en allant déposer la rose avec Lily. N'écoutant pas ce que disait le prêtre, il se rappela que Ginny était là en dessous elle aussi. Les caveaux étant magiquement plus grands, on ne voyait pas son cercueil mais elle était là aussi. Harry déglutit fortement en se rappelant que c'était la première fois qu'il venait ici depuis sa sortie de St Mangouste. En fait c'était tout simplement la première fois qu'il venait devant la tombe de son ex-femme. Il s'en voulut de ne pas être venu avant, de ne pas être venu déposer quelque chose.

Juste des fleurs, des orchidées comme elle les aimait. Il s'en voulut de ne pas avoir assez remercié cette femme qui avait tout sacrifié pour lui et pour la jeune fille qui était à ses côtés. Le Sauveur regarda quelques instants autour de lui. Beaucoup de monde était présent et quelques-uns pleuraient à chaude larmes, la pluie tombait battante et agressive. Il entendait des sanglots venir de devant lui, et il devenait que cela venait du côté de Mme Weasley et de son mari. Le prêtre continuait de réciter son discours insipide comme si cela ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid.

Malgré toute cette atmosphère de tristesse, Harry ressentit une sorte de plénitude à travers la douleur de la perte de son meilleur ami. C'était comme une boucle, il revenait là où tout avait débuté. Son calvaire avait commencé le jour même où sa femme était morte, et se retrouver devant elle après ses sept longues années c'était comme achever totalement son deuil et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il se sentit complet.

_« Le dernier ennemi à vaincre sera la mort » _

Cette phrase fit écho dans l'esprit de Harry, et il se dit qu'à ce moment là, elle ne pouvait pas être plus vrai. Et sa femme s'était évertuée à lui donner tout les éléments pour vaincre son décès en lui offrant les deux plus belles présences de sa vie, même si une manquait à l'appel aujourd'hui. Son regard se détourna du prêtre pour venir se poser sur Lily qui sanglotait légèrement et qui tenait toujours fermement sa main. Il s'accroupit dans un geste souple et en attrapant son fin menton blanc, il put attraper ses yeux verts légèrement embués par les larmes.

« Je te l'ai jamais dit Lily, mais ta maman était vraiment quelqu'un de formidable » murmura Harry dans un sourire en essuyant les larmes qui perlaient sur le visage blanc. La petite fille écarquilla les yeux, surprise que son père lui parle de sa mère, lui qui ne le faisait jamais, avant de rire doucement. Elle était heureuse d'entendre ces mots de la bouche de son père, elle avait toujours cru qu'il voulait effacer sa présence douloureuse.

« Qu'est ce qu'aurait fait maman aujourd'hui ? » demanda-t-elle entre deux sanglots. « Je sais pas quoi faire pour aider Hermione et Rose… »

Sa voix fut coupée par les larmes qui coulaient entre ses lèvres. Harry cherchait une réponse à donner à sa fille. Ginny était Ginny. Elle aurait fait quelque chose venant de plus profond de son âme, voulant aider les gens qu'elle aimait avec un feu ardent qu'elle seule avait. Il n'avait pas ce feu en lui, mais il se souvenait de comment était sa rouquine de femme. Il remarqua que la prêtre avait arrêté de parler et observa les personnes commencer à s'avancer déposer leurs fleurs.

Hermione attrapa la main de sa fille pour être les premières à dire au revoir à l'homme de leur vie. Le cœur d'Harry se serra à la vision de sa brune d'amie qui essayait de garder un visage neutre pour sa fille qui ne comprenait pas très bien ce qui se passait en ce moment. Elle ne devait pas être toute seule à s'avancer vers cette dure épreuve. Il attrapa donc la main libre et gantée de sa fille et la poussa légèrement à rejoindre sa marraine.

« Ta maman n'aurait pas laissé Hermione et sa fille, aller seules déposer leur fleur » susurra le Golden Boy dans un clin d'œil en tendant une des rose blanche qu'il avait à Lily. Celle-ci comprit rapidement de quoi son père voulait parler. Elle tendit sa main non plâtrée, attrapa rapidement la rose, et se dirigea en courant vers sa marraine et sa cousine.

Hermione se retourna subitement en sentant une présence derrière elle. Elle sourit à l'encontre de Lily et releva les yeux pour croiser le regard d'Harry. Les yeux chocolats de son amie étaient remplis d'une douce reconnaissance, puis elle se retourna, droite et déterminée, consciente qu'elle n'était pas toute seule aujourd'hui.

D'un œil attentif, Harry suivit du regard les trois jeunes femmes se diriger vers le cercueil. Il se mit quelque peu en retrait en attendant que tout le monde passe devant lui. Il avait encore sa propre rose et en la faisant tourner entre ses doigts, il se demanda s'il aurait le courage de déposer cette fleur en supportant le regard accusateur de Mme Weasley. Il savait qu'il devait dire au revoir à son meilleur, sans quoi il s'en voudrait toute sa vie, mais là Lily était partie et il allait devoir s'avancer seul.

Il voulait vraiment que Snape soit là. Comme un gamin égoïste et capricieux, depuis qu'ils avaient posé un pied ici, il avait sincèrement voulu que l'homme soit à ses côtés. Il avait tord, il ne méritait pas tous les sacrifices qu'on avait pu faire pour lui. Il n'était même pas assez fort pour affronter une nouvelle fois la mort. Il ne pouvait pas regarder le cadavre blanc et froid de son meilleur ami. Celui qui l'avait accompagné dans toutes ses aventures, celui qui lui avait fait connaitre sa femme, celui qui s'était occupé de sa fille. Même si parfois il était un peu gauche, maladroit et un peu lourd, c'était Ron Weasley.

Et aujourd'hui il était parti. Harry sentit monter en lui une forte vague de culpabilité. Il savait ce qu'il allait se passer pour Ron s'il partait en mission, il savait qu'il allait y rester et pourtant il avait rien fait. De manière égoïste, il avait choisi sa fille en se fiant à ce que lui avait dit Snape. Qu'on ne pouvait pas changer l'avenir. Mais si lui avait essayé ? S'il avait empêché Ron de partir ? Est-ce qu'il serait encore là ?

Toutes ces questions donnèrent la nausée à Harry qui enfouit son visage dans une main, l'autre étant occupée à jouer avec les épines de la plante. Il grimaça de douleur quand la pulpe de son doigt fut écorchée, mais il ignora la petite dose de liquide froid qui commençait à s'écouler. Il voulait pleurer, crier qu'il était désolé et qu'il voulait tout recommencer depuis le début. A partir de quand ? Il ne savait même plus, il ne savait plus trop ce qu'il voulait. Tout ce qu'il réussit à faire à ce moment là, c'est de se rappeler la voix de Snape en train de lui dire à quel point il était….

« Idiot »

Harry s'étouffa d'un rire forcé. La voix avait l'air plus que réelle et il était pratiquement sûr qu'elle ne venait pas de son imagination. Il se retourna lentement et hoqueta de surprise quand il trouva en face de lui l'homme qu'il voulait voir apparaitre depuis longtemps.

Snape était accoudé à un arbre et avait son traditionnel manteau noir qui cachait un costume bien taillé tout aussi noir. Ses deux lacs onyx l'observaient d'un air réprobateur, comme s'ils l'accusaient de ne pas savoir se débrouiller tout seul. L'homme décroisa lentement les bras et s'approcha d'Harry en gardant une distance correcte pour deux connaissances, insultants pour deux personnes proches.

« Vous êtes idiot, Potter » claqua une nouvelle fois la voix glaciale.

Le visage blanc de l'homme n'était pas tourné vers Harry et les yeux noirs observaient les gens se diriger vers le cercueil de Ron. Harry soupira fortement intérieurement. Il avait souhaité la présence de l'homme, mais il n'avait pas voulu entendre ce genre de parole. Surtout maintenant. Il savait qu'il était profondément idiot, mais là il voulait un minimum de soutien.

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi vous êtes venu, mais si c'est pour me dire ça…

- Vous devriez être le premier là bas à dire vos adieux » coupa Snape de façon brusque. Harry voulut objecter quelque chose mais voyant que Snape avait raison une nouvelle fois, il ferma la bouche et détourna son regard sur l'endroit où était groupé tout le monde. « C'était votre meilleur ami, rendez lui hommage une dernière fois. Montrez à votre fille que vous avez tiré leçon de votre passé, bon sang ! »

Cette fois-ci les prunelles onyx s'accrochèrent aux orbes de jade. Le cœur du Sauveur rata un battement. Il savait lire ces yeux noirs presque par cœur désormais. Même si la voix de Snape était teintée d'une certaine colère, les noiraudes n'étaient pas aussi tranchantes. Elles étaient délicieusement teintées d'un sentiment plus doux qu'Harry aurait pu associer à de l'affection. C'était Snape. Il gardait son caractère en toute circonstance, mais il était vraiment venu et c'était l'important. Il était venu pour lui dire d'avancer, pour l'empêcher de faire la même erreur et de s'en vouloir une seconde fois.

Harry sentit ce geste de la part de Snape et en fut heureux. Il lui offrit un demi-sourire avant de prendre sa main et de la serrer avec possessivité. Le visage de l'homme en noir se contracta de surprise avant de se détendre voyant qu'il ne pouvait, ou qu'il ne voulait, pas lâcher la main entremêlée dans la sienne. Le Sauveur sourit intérieurement de cette victoire et laissa même échapper un petit rire quand il entendit un soupir venant de sa gauche.

« Venez, je crois que vous aussi, vous devez dire au revoir à quelqu'un » murmura-t-il doucement en tirant la main blanche qu'il tenait fermement.

Harry s'était avancé et ne voyait pas la réaction de Snape. Il sentit quelques secondes une résistance à ses pas avant de sentir l'homme marcher à ses côtés. Il sourit cette fois-ci franchement en lâchant délicatement la main de Snape. Il savait que l'homme ne ferait pas demi-tour et qu'il affronterait lui-aussi ses démons. Qu'il dirait au revoir une dernière fois à la femme qu'il n'avait pas pu sauver. Étrangement, on a toujours besoin de se retrouver en face de l'erreur originelle pour s'en sortir et pour avancer.

Harry toucha la pulpe de son doigt qui s'était refermée depuis quelque temps déjà et porta à ses narines la rose blanche. Elle était humide et avait un parfum assez doux. Il rouvrit les yeux et vit qu'il avait fait quelques mètres déjà et que Lily l'avait remarqué. Un sourire rayonnant illumina son visage quand elle remarqua enfin la présence derrière son père. Elle s'excusa auprès d'Hermione et courut rejoindre ses deux pères dans un bruit sonore. Mme Weasley se retourna quand elle vit partir sa petite fille et croisa les yeux d'Harry.

Celui-ci déglutit fortement quand il remarqua les yeux chocolat posés sur lui. Pendant une demi-seconde, au lieu de voir le regard perçant de Mme Weasley, il eut l'impression de voir Ginny lui sourire avec des yeux pétillants. Il cligna brutalement des yeux et prit une brusque inspiration. Peu importe ce qu'il devrait affronter, il s'en sortirait. Il sentit arriver à côté de lui Snape qui hocha la tête pour lui donner du courage et il dut ouvrir grand ses bras pour accueillir sa petite fille rousse qui était arrivée en trombe.

Il plongea son visage dans les parfaits cheveux roux de Lily et sut qu'il était à sa place.

Snape regarda le Survivant serrer de toutes ses forces sa fille comme s'il ne pouvait pas plus la lâcher. Celle-ci souriait fortement de l'élan de tendresse de son père et essayait malgré tout de se dégager un petit peu, étant mal à l'aise avec son bras plâtré. Harry Potter rouvrit les yeux après avoir senti sa fille s'agiter et ricana légèrement en s'excusant. L'ancien mangemort put observer les deux prunelles émeraude s'allumer. Deux soleils étincelants s'animèrent au fond des iris.

Snape sourit intérieurement. Qui d'autre que lui aurait pu apprécier les sentiments dans ces yeux ? Qui d'autre que lui aurait pu comprendre tout les sentiments qui s'entrechoquaient dans les globes de jade ? Il avait toujours été seul à observer ses yeux, à savoir leur importance parce qu'à cause de son affection envers la mère du jeune homme, il n'avait observé Harry durant sa scolarité qu'à travers ses yeux. Il connaissait déjà toutes les nuances de vert qui pouvaient prendre possession de ces yeux. Et il était seul à le pouvoir.

Devant lui, Harry attrapa la main de sa fille et tourna la tête vers Snape en lui offrant un léger sourire pour l'encourager à continuer le chemin qui les séparait des tombes des êtres aimés. Snape accepta l'offre et pensa aux paroles de cette jeune femme rousse. Elle n'avait surement pas pensé à tout cela, tout ce qu'elle avait fait était surement un coup de poker et qu'elle s'était juste basée sur une promesse et une protection ancienne, mais elle avait gagné. Elle avait sa victoire sur ce monde impitoyable.

Perdu dans ses pensées, son cœur rata un battement quand il croisa une nouvelle fois les yeux d'Harry. Il apprécia le fait qu'ils ne brillaient à ce moment que pour lui, et tout en se délectant de ce sentiment, il se dit qu'il remerciera chaque jour cette douce rouquine pour ce si beau cadeau.

Le Survivant, sans le savoir, partageait exactement la même pensée que son homologue. Ils avaient tout les deux tenu leur promesse.

Le Sauveur avait été sauvé.

* * *

><p><em>Merci pour votre lecture, j'espère que vous avez apprécié cette fin qui se fait malgré tout dans un décor assez lugubre. N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, n'oubliez pas c'est notre seul salaire ! Bisous et à la semaine prochaine pour l'épilogue. <em>


	11. Épilogue

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! Vous devez surement vous demander ce qui se passe, eh bien, j'ai retrouvé cette fic caché au fin fond de mes dossiers. Je l'avais perdu il y a longtemps et que je n'avais pas retrouvé la force de recommencer l'écriture de l'épilogue, je m'étais un peu découragée. Mais en faisant un grand ménage, le revoilà ! Je ne pouvais être plus contente de vous offrir cet épilogue après presque 3 ans d'attente - je pense que plus personne n'attend mais qu'importe. **

**Alors, c'est avec émotion que je vous livre l'acte final de ma plus longue fanfic. Merci à vous d'avoir suivi, d'avoir attendu, d'avoir aimé ou même d'avoir détesté, l'important c'est qu'elle ne reste pas dans l'indifférence générale. Le ton de l'épilogue est très lointain du ton de la fanfic, c'est un message d'espoir, c'est une sorte de boucle qui est bouclée. C'est peut être même un peu niais, ça dégouline de bon sentiment, mais je leur devais au moins cela après les avoir torturés. **

**Donc merci encore pour vos messages, vos attentions et votre temps que vous me donnez à lire ce que j'écris. Ca me touche.**

**Cet épilogue est pour vous ! **

**Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

><p><strong>Épilogue<strong>

_Février 2001_

_« Mettre de la magie dans un objet est un acte dangereux Miss Potter. La magie est un tout chez un sorcier, en dissocier une partie peut faire que cette magie peut se retourner contre son propriétaire et devenir incontrôlable. Je ne suis pas professionnel dans cet acte, je ne pourrai pas créer un réceptacle assez puissant pour prendre une grande partie de votre magie… _

_- Peu importe, faite qu'il en contienne assez pour que je puisse apparaître quelques minutes cela devrait suffire. Je pourrai choisir quelqu'un de plus compétant, mais j'ai pleinement confiance en vous, John, depuis que vous avez aidé ma mère… _

_- Ceci est mon travail, mais je suis toujours ravie de retrouver mes patients heureux et souriants après avoir vécu quelque chose d'aussi douloureux que le deuil. Votre mère était très affectée par la perte de son fils. _

_- Oui. Mais je ne viens pas aujourd'hui pour vous donner des nouvelles de ma mère. Vous ferez ce que je vous ai demandé ?_

_- Vous en demandez beaucoup et en même temps peu, Miss Potter. Faire du bracelet de votre fille un réceptacle magique et me charger d'être présent le jour de votre accouchement ? Je le ferai. Mais ne pas vous poser de questions, cela me parait difficile. Pourquoi ce besoin de ma présence ? _

_- Comme lorsque vous avez soutenu ma mère, il y a quelqu'un qui va surement avoir besoin d'être porté à bout de bras. »_

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

_Septembre 2012_

« Papa, où est ma chouette ? » apostropha une certaine rouquine en poussant sur son chariot.

Severus Snape n'en pouvait plus de cette gare. Les moldus avaient autant de bonnes manières qu'un boutefeu chinois. Il s'était fait bousculé deux ou trois fois par des personnes pressées qui ne l'avaient pas remarqué. Ce qui était assez pourtant difficile compte tenu de sa taille. Fort heureusement pour lui, son regard glacial était toujours aussi efficace. Les personnes fautives avaient fondu en excuses une fois les prunelles croisées.

Ce qui avait beaucoup fait rire Lily.

Celle-ci avait fêté en mars de la même année, ses onze ans, et avait donc reçu sa lettre attestant de son inscription à Poudlard. Elle avait vraiment hâte d'entrer dans cette école rejoindre ses cousins qui étaient surement en train de l'attendre sur le quai. Au départ Severus avait été très réticent à l'idée de l'accompagner mais Harry ne lui avait pas laissé le choix. C'était un des jours les plus importants pour sa fille, il ne pouvait pas rater ça. L'homme en noir avait bougonné en disant qu'il avait une tonne de travail qui ne pouvait pas attendre mais c'était laissé achever par les yeux verts et tristes de sa fille.

Depuis quelques années déjà, il avait ouvert une boutique spécialisée dans les potions. Sa renommée n'étant plus à faire, il avait rapidement reçu énormément de commande et ne parvenait presque plus à souffler lors de certaines périodes. Pendant la St Valentin, son chaudron bouillonnait toutes les minutes tellement il recevait de commande filtre d'amour. Harry avait été satisfait que son compagnon se reprenne en main comme cela et lui-même s'était retrouvé un travail. Il était rentré une nouvelle fois au Ministère et s'occuper de la protection des Aurors. Les missions des Aurors étaient désormais beaucoup plus contrôlées, les médicomages plus performants, on n'envoyait plus de sorciers se battre sans avoir réduit au maximum les risques.

Ca avait été la moindre des choses qu'il avait pu faire. Il n'avait pas pu sauver Ron, mais il pouvait s'assurer que d'autres familles ne vivent pas le même calvaire. Son meilleur ami avait laissé deux orphelins derrière lui. Très peu de temps après l'enterrement, Hermione avait découvert qu'elle était enceinte et avait accouché neuf mois plus tard d'un petit garçon. Hugo Weasley. Au fil de ces quatre années, Hugo ressemblait de plus en plus à son père avait ses jolies boucles rousses. Il était la fierté de sa maman. A la grande surprise de tout le monde, Hermione avait choisi Snape comme étant le parrain de cet enfant. Et comme marraine elle avait choisie Lily.

L'ancien mangemort avait été drôlement surpris de ce choix. Il était assez proche de la jeune femme, mais il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'elle l'aurait choisi. D'autant plus qu'Hugo avait tendance à être aussi insupportable de son rouquin de père.

Snape regarda les cheveux de sa fille. Roux également. L'envahissement des cheveux roux était en marche. Il se connecta de nouveau à la scène quand il croisa les yeux verts insistants de la jeune fille et souvint qu'elle lui avait posé une question, qu'il avait totalement ignorée en préfèrent grogner sur les passants.

« Ton père doit l'avoir sur le quai. Connaissant les goûts de Potter, il t'a surement ramené ces chouettes hideuses venant de France » soupira Snape en évitant une énième fois un chariot.

Lily imagina la tête de sa chouette et rigola fortement à l'image qui lui venait à l'esprit. C'était très à la mode en ce moment les chouettes croisées génétiquement et surtout magiquement. Elle pouvait prendre n'importe quelle couleur, avoir des yeux de différentes couleurs ou formes. Certaines ligues de défense contre les animaux avaient crié au scandale en voyant l'allure de certains animaux. Et cette mode était partie de France, où Lily avait pu voir la chouette qu'avait eue Victoire de la part de ses grands parents français.

Cette chouette était la surprise de son père. C'était son cadeau d'anniversaire, un peu en retard, et elle avait hâte de le voir. Il devait surement l'attendre sur le quai.

Snape et Lily s'approchèrent du mur qui les séparaient de la voie 9 ¾. L'homme en noir regarda du coin de l'œil si personne ne les observait véritablement et fit signe à Lily qu'elle pouvait traverser le mur. Elle poussa sur ses bras fins et s'élança à travers le mur qu'elle passa facilement. Ses oreilles sifflèrent quelques instants et elle put observer avec émerveillement le train qui allait l'emmener dans sa nouvelle école. Elle se retourna pour voir que son père l'avait suivi puis essaya de chercher du regard son autre père.

Elle était un peu trop petite mais Snape, lui, ne l'était pas. Il tapota doucement sur son épaule pour montrer du doigt Harry qui était en train de discuter avec sa marraine Hermione, mais aussi avec Teddy et Victoire qui entrait respectivement en quatrième et deuxième année. Lily essaya de voir rapidement si son père avait sa chouette et remarqua qu'il avait une cage dans sa main droite. Snape soupira à ses côtés en même temps qu'elle vit la chouette. Il avait parfois des goûts minables, mais il devait avouer qu'elle était vraiment adorable avec son pelage roux et ses grands yeux gris.

La jeune rouquine cria le prénom de son père qui se retourna aussitôt. Ses yeux verts pétillèrent de joie quand il reconnut les deux personnes qui étaient sur le quai. Il s'excusa auprès des autres et les rejoignit à grandes enjambées. Lily remarqua à quel point son père avait changé depuis leur première rencontre. Avant il ne dégageait qu'un brouillard sombre autour de lui alors que désormais il souriait vraiment et sincèrement.

La relation qu'il avait construite avec son père d'adoption n'y était surement pas étrangère. Il y avait eu des hauts et des bas, comme dans n'importe quel couple, mais petit à petit ils avaient construits un foyer à deux. S'aidant chacun à sortir de leur monotonie destructive. Lily en avait été ravie, même si parfois Harry avait du mal à supporter le caractère de Snape. Il ne pouvait pas lui enlever sa froideur et casser les barrières qu'il avait construites années après années était très compliqué. La plus grande dispute qu'ils avaient eue, était sur le fait de vivre de temps en temps à Square Grimmault.

Au départ Snape avait refusé catégoriquement de vivre dans la maison de l'adolescent qui lui avait fait vivre un enfer durant ses années à Poudlard. Mais Harry avait tenu bon. Cette maison était aussi l'héritage de Lily, elle devait s'imprégner de cet endroit qui était chez elle. Après plusieurs mois de négociations, Snape avait accepté presque à contre cœur, et contre toute attente, la maison très verte et argent avait très bien accepté le nouveau résident.

La grande photo de mariage de Ginny et Harry avait été enlevée, réduite, puis mise dans la chambre de Lily qui n'avait pas énormément de photo de sa mère.

Harry arriva devant Lily, posa la chouette à ses pieds et se pencha pour la prendre délicatement dans ses bras. Après cette brève étreinte, il se releva et demanda si tout s'était bien passé pendant son absence.

« Je déteste les moldus tout autant que toi et tes fichues idées, Potter.

- La chouette ne devait arriver qu'aujourd'hui, j'étais dans l'obligation de m'absenter ! » ricana légèrement Harry à la vue du regard réprobateur que lui offrait Snape.

Ils avaient gardé l'habitude de s'appeler par leurs noms de famille en public. Question de convenance, en tout cas c'est ce que la plupart des gens pensaient. L'homosexualité était un peu plus acceptée dans le monde sorcier si elle restait discrète. Ce qu'Harry pouvait difficilement se permettre, étant une des plus grandes célébrités sorcières. Ils essayaient donc de rester discrets, pour éviter toutes les effusions d'encre qui pourraient faire du mal à leur fille. Car désormais Lily était leur fille. Elle portait toujours le nom de Potter, mais dans ses prénoms avait été rajouté le prénom d'Eileen, en souvenir de la mère de Snape.

Snape s'était toujours dit qu'Harry en faisait trop pour lui et ces puissants sentiments le mettaient parfois mal à l'aise. Il avait l'impression de ne pas rendre assez bien ce que l'homme lui apportait chaque jour, d'autant plus qu'avec le départ de Lily, ils se retrouveront seuls tout les deux. Il ne savait pas très bien comment il devait se comporter en couple puisqu'ils avaient toujours été à trois, la rouquine avait toujours été là pour calmer les tensions de ses deux pères.

Une rouquine qui commençait d'ailleurs à s'impatienter à la vue de la chouette rousse un peu à l'étroit dans sa cage de fer. En lissant sa robe, Lily s'accroupit pour caresser l'animal qui piailla joyeusement sous la douce sensation. Les orbes de l'animal et de la petite fille ne se lâchèrent pas pendant quelques secondes troublées par l'émotion. Lily comprit ce que son père avait voulu lui dire quand il lui avait expliqué le lien qu'il avait eu avec sa chouette pendant ses années à Poudlard. Elle était morte en essayant de le protéger et il était toujours touché par le décès de son animal. Il lui avait d'ailleurs offert une des plumes de Hedwige comme première plume. Elle était parfois difficile à manier, mais elle s'y ferait avec le temps.

Finalement Lily rompit le contact avec la petite chouette qui se calma aussitôt. En se relevant elle observa les visages de ces deux pères si semblables mais si différents à la fois. Snape continuait de marmonner dans sa barbe comme quoi il y avait beaucoup trop de monde sur ce quai pendant que Harry balançait son bras pour demander à ses amis de les rejoindre. Ceci fait, il se tourna vers la douce rouquine qui commençait à s'impatienter pour monter dans le train. Elle avait tant de choses à découvrir, de personnes à apprendre à connaître et à aimer. Elle espérait être au moins aussi courageuse que son père mais aussi intelligente que son autre père.

Souvent ces derniers temps, elle se demandait dans quelle maison elle voulait aller. Elle savait que chacun de ses pères étaient des purs produits de leur maison – elle se trompait, ne sachant pas que pour les deux, le Choixpeau avait longuement hésité dans la repartition – elle voulait leur faire honneur. Ses pensées furent coupées par la voix de Harry qui lui demandait comment elle voulait appeler l'animal. Elle n'eut pas à réfléchir longtemps.

« Gin » s'exclama-t-elle dans un sourire. Harry lui offrit un visage attendri et pour une fois, Snape le suivit avec une expression dénuée de tout mécontentement. Ces petites attentions montraient que la présence de sa maman était toujours forte sans pour autant prendre une place trop étouffante.

Le trio se fit bientôt rejoindre par tous les autres, un brouhaha d'enfant excité commença à monter en puissance quand le train émit un son sourd pour signifier qu'il était temps à tous de monter s'il ne voulait pas le rater. Andromeda, la grand-mère de Teddy, le prit délicatement dans ses bras, chose que tous les parents commencèrent à faire, émus de voir partir les jeunes pousses.

Lily faillit partir sans un mot avec sa chouette coincée sur son porte bagage bien trop impatiente de monter, quand un raclement de gorge lui fit oublier Poudlard un instant. Dans un tourbillon roux, elle se fondit en excuse quand elle vit la mine renfrognée de Severus. Elle lâcha précipitamment son chariot et se jeta dans les bras de ses parents. Dans des embrassades qui leur parurent une éternité, les deux adultes la lâchèrent finalement, sauf Harry qui posa sa main sur son épaule en se mettant à sa hauteur.

Les prunelles émeraude liées pour l'éternité se fixèrent avec émotion pendant que le Sauveur chercha le poignet de la petite fille qu'il serra délicatement.

« Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit ce matin ? » Un petit hochement de tête lui répondit. « Tu ne dois pas de t'inquiéter de la maison dans laquelle tu vas te retrouver. Nous serions fiers de toi quoiqu'il arrive, quoique tu fasses. N'oublie pas de prendre ta potion le soir également je ne voudrais pas que tu sois fatiguée par tes visions. Et si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit, nous sommes là, et…

- Arrête cela, Potter ! Sinon, elle ne partira jamais. Tu ne voudrais pas qu'elle se retrouve à survoler Poudlard dans l'espoir de faire passer inaperçu le fait qu'elle a raté le train, n'est ce pas ? » claqua la voix doucereuse et moqueuse de l'ancien professeur de Potions.

Lily pencha la tête sur le côté, signe qu'elle ne comprenait pas du tout de quoi il faisait allusion. Harry lui, avait parfaitement compris. Il se retourna vivement avec un regard désapprobateur, quelle expérience atroce il avait vécu ce jour-là. Un des nombreux jours où son amitié avec Ron lui avait été prouvée. Un étau douloureux se forma dans sa poitrine à ce souvenir, mais il n'avait pas le temps de penser à cela maintenant. D'un geste, il se releva et embrassa le crane roux de sa fille.

Sans demander son reste, celle-ci partit dans une tempête pour rejoindre les autres. Avec émotion, Harry la vit partir au loin. De dos elle ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à sa mère, elle était aussi excitée lorsqu'elle était partie des années plus tôt pour Poudlard avec ses frères. Il espérait sincèrement qu'elle vivrait des expériences aussi inoubliables là bas. Cela commençait déjà. D'un regard, il remarqua que sa fille s'était approchée d'un petit blond aux yeux d'argent. Impossible, il ressemblait étrangement à… Il en eut la confirmation quand il remarqua le couple Malefoy pas très loin dans la foule. Dans un soupir, il ricana à l'ironie de la situation.

Finalement, tous les enfants montèrent dans le train, il ne resta plus sur le quai que les adultes et la famille des élèves sorciers, leurs regards ne lâchant jamais leur proches dans les wagons. Harry osa pourtant un regard sur sa droite. Hermione avait collé ses enfants à ses flans tandis qu'ils faisaient de grands signes à leurs cousins et cousines. Rose lança des œillades à sa mère ayant l'air de lui demander quand elle pourrait rejoindre celle qui était sa meilleure amie, Lily. Sa mère lui répondit dans un sourire qu'elle avait encore quelques années à attendre avant de pouvoir la retrouver. Le cœur de Harry se serra d'émotion. Il espérait que Ron pouvait voir ça. Sa meilleure amie n'avait jamais flanché, elle avait trouvé la force qu'il n'avait pas eue à la mort de Ginny. Parfois, Hermione se retrouvait à pleurer dans ses bras, mais jamais elle ne s'était laissée aller au malheur, elle avait trouvé chaque jour la force de se relever à travers le regard de ses enfants.

Harry se détacha de cette vision quand il sentit une main possessive prendre la sienne. Il n'avait pas besoin de tourner la tête pour savoir qui c'était. Snape ne l'avait pas montré, mais il avait bien vu qu'il était stressé par le départ de Lily et surtout le devenir de leur relation maintenant qu'il n'était plus un trio. Harry savait qu'il allait devoir rassurer son compagnon, mais il n'avait pas peur. Il ricana en pensant qu'ils faisaient décidemment tout à l'envers. Il était propre à un couple de penser du temps à deux, avant de le partager avec les enfants.

L'autre main n'étant pas prise, pris d'un instinct, il la plongea dans sa poche droite. Un contact froid le fit sursauter. Qu'est ce qui se trouvait dans cette poche ? Rapidement il sortit l'objet et le reconnut aussitôt, c'était le bracelet de sa fille. Quel idiot il faisait, il s'était bien dit pourtant que quelque chose clochait quand il n'avait eu que la peau pour contact quand il avait pris le poignet de Lily. Peu importe, il lui enverrait par hibou quand elle arrivera à Poudlard. Instinctivement, il serra d'autant plus fort le bracelet quand la petite biche argentée passa entre ses doigts. Il ne le vit pas, mais celle-ci se mit à scintiller doucement au contact de sa peau et de sa magie.

« _Ne bouge pas Harry » _murmura une voix féminine que le Sauveur ne connaissait que trop bien. Il sursauta à l'intrusion brusque du son dans son esprit. Ses yeux cherchèrent quelques instants dans son champs de vision traduisant sa légère panique passagère. La voix était douce, comme celle d'une mère. Celle-ci résonnait fortement dans sa tête, mais il n'avait pas peur, un sentiment de nostalgie bienfaitrice l'emplissait.

Il savait qui lui parlait, il le savait parfaitement mais comment … ? Snape dut sentir son trouble puisqu'il raffermit sa prise sur sa main tandis que le train commençait à démarrer. Harry était tendu comme un piquet, se concentrant sur toutes les sensations qu'il éprouvait. Il sentait quelque chose derrière lui, comme un souffle très froid qui venait chatouiller ses cheveux. Pourtant il ne se retourna pas répondant à l'ordre de la jeune femme.

« _Tu dois te demander ce que je fais là n'est ce pas ? Si tu te retournes, il n'y aura que toi qui pourras me voir, le lien se faisant à travers le bracelet. Tu croyais vraiment que j'allais manquer le premier départ à Poudlard de mon petit Soleil ? » _Harry sursauta légèrement de plus belle. C'était vraiment elle, il se posait milles questions, mais il ne peut que sourire devant ce son pendant qu'il pouvait également sentir le petit cristallin de celle qui avait si peu partagé sa vie. Cette voix lui avait manqué, mais aujourd'hui il n'y avait plus cet amour si fort qu'il avait eu pour elle, juste une profonde affection pour tout ce qu'elle avait fait.

_« Je ne peux pas rester longtemps. John Jorkis n'est pas un très bon sorcier tu sais ? » _Un nouveau rire pur traversa l'esprit de Harry. John ? Elle connaissait John. Quel cachottier celui-là « _Il n'a pas pu mettre un très grand fragment de ma magie dans ce bracelet. Mais ça me donne assez de temps pour observer ma fille partir le sourire au lèvre, mais aussi pour te voir éblouissant Harry. Tu as dû beaucoup m'en vouloir quand tu as su la vérité, mais je ne regrette rien » _

Harry se sentit presque nauséeux. Il avait envie de lui hurler qu'il ne lui en voulait plus, il voulait savoir comment elle allait, mais son esprit était comme bloqué. Comme si sa présence envahissait toute sa tête et qu'il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir correctement. Pourtant il se concentra sur elle, sur sa chère et tendre Ginny, pour lui transmettre tout le bonheur qu'elle lui avait offert. Il serra la main de Snape et fixa son regard sur sa fille dans le train qui accélérait doucement. Ces deux personnes faisaient son bonheur absolu au quotidien, il voulait qu'elle le ressente dans les derniers instants qu'il lui restait. Il le comprenait, elle n'était qu'un fantôme de la magie de Ginny, emprisonnée dans un réceptacle en entendant le moment qu'elle avait choisi pour se libérer. Quoi de mieux que le départ à Poudlard de Lily ?

« _Tu as été parfait, mon cher Harry. Ta vie sera ponctuée de joie et de peine, ainsi en sera-t-il, jusqu'à la fin. Mais tu ne seras jamais seul. Et juste pour cet instant, laisse moi une dernière fois t'accompagner » _

La voix de Ginny mourut une dernière fois dans sa tête. Le début du train avait disparu de la gare et Lily s'approchait dangereusement. Quand elle aura disparu de la gare, le fragment magique de Ginny s'éteindra aussi définitivement. Harry profita de ses derniers instants avec Ginny dans sa tête. Elle ne parlait plus, lui non plus, mais il pouvait sentir à quel point elle était fière et émue de voir sa fille s'agiter dans tous les sens, ravie de partir dans cette école qui avait été si importante pour eux.

Lily passa très rapidement devant sa famille. Elle adressa quelques derniers au revoir et grands mouvements de bras à tous le monde qui lui rendit avec plus ou moins d'enthousiasme. Un sourire tendre frissonna sur ses lèvres quand elle passa devant le Survivant. Elle avait vu ce moment, elle qui ne quittait jamais ce bracelet, ne pouvait décemment pas l'oublier avant de partir à Poudlard. Mais elle ne pouvait la voir. Qu'importe, elle savait qu'elle était là, ce qui était suffisant pour la combler.

Harry se concentra une dernière fois sur Ginny et réussit à lui murmurer ce qu'il avait toujours voulu lui dire. Même si ce mot était peu, il résumait toute la puissance de sa gratitude.

« _Merci. Pour tout » _

Lily disparut avec les derniers wagons du Poudlard Express. Ginny disparut également sans laisser de trace et sans jamais revenir. Harry serra une dernière fois le petit bracelet avant de le ranger dans sa poche droite. Il poussa un soupir, fatigué des émotions de cette journée, avant de se concentrer sur Snape qui avait déjà commencé à avancer expliquant à Hermione qu'elle pourrait venir l'aider à faire des potions. Il recevait encore certaines commandes de Poudlard, il était débordé. Elle devait gérer l'orphelinat, mais elle lui signifia que ce serait avec plaisir qu'elle travaillerait avec lui.

Snape marqua un coup d'arrêt et se retourna vers Harry qui n'avait pas suivi le mouvement. Leurs regards se croisèrent avec ces étincelles intimes qui montraient à quel point ils étaient attachés l'un à l'autre aujourd'hui. Ils en avaient fait du chemin. Des années à s'atteindre, à s'ouvrir, à se pardonner pour finalement réussir à s'aimer. Et ils avaient encore tant de chemin à parcourir ensemble.

« Potter, encore à rêvasser ? Dépêche toi, nous devons rentrer à la maison pour reprendre les potions » déclara Snape bougon, ne voulant pas montrer à Harry qu'il était en réalité inquiet.

Harry lui sourit tendrement à l'entente du « nous » et accéléra le pas.

Oui, tout était bien. Et si un jour, un obstacle se mettait à travers de leur route, ils avanceraient. _Ensemble. _

_Ainsi en sera-t-il, jusqu'à la fin, le passé n'étant que le prologue de leur longue aventure._

* * *

><p><em>Voilà, cette fois je n'y toucherai plus à cette fic ! Merci d'avoir lu ce plus ou moins court épilogue, en espérant qu'il clôt l'histoire en répondant à vos attentes. J'attends vos reviews, vous êtes notre seule récompense et notre moteur.<em>

_Les revieweurs étant l'énergie des auteurs, ainsi en sera-t-il, jusqu'à la fin ! ;) _

_PS : Gin signifie Argent en japonais. _

_PS 2 : Une des phrases que prononce Ginny est tiré d'un manga qui a longtemps été le seul shojo dans ma liste de manga préféré. Je vous laisse découvrir d'où vient cette citation._

_PS 3 : J'ai écrit cet épilogue en écoutant en boucle Sigur Ros - Hoppipolla. Je trouve qu'elle colle parfaitement à l'ambiance._


End file.
